Agent of the Ring
by Steve993
Summary: 2 years following her venture into Middle Earth, Peggy Carter has become a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D designed to watch over and protect the world from other world threats. When Peggy is called to return to Middle Earth to visit a friend she finds herself in a changed Middle Earth and also more than she bargained for as a new journey begins. Sequel to Agent Of Middle Earth.
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Agent Carter which belongs to Marvel and Disney nor the Lord of the Rings and anything related to that universe which belongs to Warner Brothers/New Line as well as the Tolkien estate. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. So now that some time has passed I feel it is time for the next phase in my Agent Carter/Tolkien stories. I'll admit I wasn't sure for awhile whether I would go straight to the LOTR or I would create something that works as an in between. At first I decided on the latter and I did initially awhile ago post a chapter but ultimately I retracted my idea because after I saw Black Panther which it was going to draw elements from I felt the timeline and idea for the story didn't quite work even if this does sort of work as a slightly alterted take on the MCU. Another reason was unless I come up with more ideas for stories I decided on a trilogy of stories the Hobbit crossover being the first, the LOTR followup now the sequel and an original story for the last one that hopefully I'll make work. In terms of timeline this story is set 2 years after Agent Carter Season 2 and of course in the timeline of LOTR beginning with Bilbo's party. I'll honestly admit I haven't read the books in years and whatever I follow is mostly the film continuity and if I need additional information I just go to the LOTR wiki. Again because we haven't got a third Season of Agent Carter some stuff is speculation on my part from pieces of interviews with the creaters and actors discussing what would have been and also of course what happened in my previous story where I changed some things that could have been there for Season 3 and also there's unexplored history bar a few mentions here and there before we see Peggy in Ant-Man. Anyway I think that's all I can say for now and** **I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

The climate in the Shire was mild. Not too cold or hot either. A good day for walk or ride through the roads. A perfect time for reading as a young hobbit was doing just that, reading beneath a tree as he suddenly heard a male voice singing. He quickly proceeded to close his book and stood there, listening. Recognizing the voice, he smiled as he then ran to the road, eventually finding an old man, wearing a gray cloak and a pointy hat, driving a horse-drawn cart filled with fireworks and such.

The old man named Gandalf was singing a tune before being interrupted by the hobbit "The road goes ever on and on down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow if I can…"

"You're late!" The Hobbit named Frodo exclaimed.

Gandalf didn't at Frodo at first, as he then turned slowly, with an emphatic expression on his face that began to twitch "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

Both he and Frodo slowly began to grin and crack up into laughter as Frodo suddenly leapt onto cart and hugged Gandalf "Its wonderful to see you Gandalf!"

"Ooh! You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf asked him.

"What news of the outside world? Tell me everything." Frodo asked in return.

"Everything? Far too eager and curious for a hobbit, most unnatural. Well what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past age, full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits... which I am very thankful." Gandalf responded.

All the various Hobbit folk knowing his name and how famous he was began to cry out to him as he and Frodo drove past "Look it's Gandalf! Its Gandalf!"

Gandalf grinned and tipped his hat slightly "Ooh! The long expected party!"

The Hobbits then proceeded to raise a banner by the Party Tree that read "Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins." A hobbitess clasped her hands with pleasure and anticipation, looking at the sign.

"So how is the old rascal? I hear it's got to be a party of special magnificence." Gandalf asked enquiring about his old friend.

"You know Bilbo, he's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo responded.

"Hmm **,** well now that should please him, hmmm." Gandalf responded knowing what he was like.

"Half the Shire's been invited." Frodo revealed.

"Good gracious me!" Gandalf exclaimed in shock.

"He is up to something." Frodo said feeling a party this big even if it was a milestone for his Uncle still felt like there was something bigger afoot.

"Oh really…" Gandalf said trailing off in his thoughts. Part of him wondered if Bilbo would reveal what he suspected that day. Something he felt another old friend from a far away land might know more then she knew about.

"All right then keep your secrets." Frodo responded feeling the wizard as Gandalf laughed in response "Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed?" Gandalf responded feeling that was true.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." Frodo explained

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door." Gandalf said dismissing slightly those events.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." Frodo said knowing he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Oh really?" Gandalf asked as he noticed Frodo's face turn to one of sadness. "Frodo is there something the matter?"

"Even though he's been making a fuss about it Bilbo has expressed regret one person can't come to the party. He says he's unsure how to contact her. A Miss Peggy Carter. Do you know her? He says she helped him on the journey with the dragon" Frodo answered trying to enquire more about this individual who his Uncle had told him of before.

"Agent Margaret Carter. Now that's a name I've not heard in a long time. Long time." Gandalf responded as he thought back to her "She was one of the bravest women I've ever known. And a good friend to your Uncle Bilbo."

Frodo smiled as he continued "Bilbo said she held off the Trolls long enough before the sun came down. Said she was doing her best impression of you with your chants and spell proclamations. Are they that dramatic?"

"You may one day see so for yourself." Gandalf responded as he thought back to Peggy Carter who he was secretly planning to retrieve as a guest for the party. Bilbo would no doubt be happy to see her again.

Their cart then proceeded to drive past grumpy old hobbit with a grim look as the various Hobbit children noticing Gandalf began to cry out to him "Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks? Gandalf?"

Gandalf pretended to ignore the children as they responded with a dissapointed "Awwww."

Fireworks suddenly began go off from the cart as the Hobbit children cheered in response while Gandalf laughed. Even grumpy old hobbit began to chuckle as suddenly the grumpy old hobbit's wife came out, giving a nagging look to the grumpy old hobbit as he restored his grumpy look.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back." Frodo responded with true sincerity as he proceeded to jump off the cart "So am I, dear boy! So am I."

After dropping Frodo, Gandalf then proceeded to pull up to Bilbo's house at Bag End. He then proceeded to go through a gate with a sign on it saying: "No admittance except on party business. He then proceeded to knock on the door with his staff as from within Bilbo called out to him "No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf asked him

Bilbo suddenly opened the door "Gandalf?"

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf exclaimed with fondness.

"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo cried with happiness as he proceeeded to give him a hug as Frodo did.

"Good to see you! One hundred and eleven years old -who would believe it?" Gandalf asked as he looked at Bilbo in astonishment "You haven't aged a day."

Bilbo and Gandalf shared a laugh as Bilbo gestured him to come inside "Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome!" He then proceeded to close door and then enquire about what to offer for refreshment "There we are. Well now. Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left. 1296 -very good year. Almost as old as I am! Hahaha! It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf responded as he suddenly backed into the chandelier as he then steadied it but then proceeded to bump his head onto the beam. Nursing the pain he then entered Bilbo's study, noticing the map of the Lonely Mountain mounted on a frame as he proceeded to pick it up to examine it.

Meanwhile, Bilbo was puttering around in the kitchen as he continued talking about recent events "I was expecting you here last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We have some cold chicken and pickles... Here's some cheese here- oh no it won't do. There we got raspberry jam and apple tart... Not much for afterlunch - oh no! We're all right. I have some cake."

He suddenly entered the study "I can make you some eggs if you like-" Noticing him looking at the map his expression changed. "Oh. Gandalf?"

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf responded again declining his offers. Bilbo always knew how to make people feel welcome in that regard.

"Alright!" Bilbo with mouthful of cake in his mouth "You don't mind if I eat, do you?"

"Oh no, not at all." Gandalf responded.

A sudden, incessant knock on the door and a woman shouting "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins! then proceeded to come through much to Bilbo's frustration.

"I'm not at home!" Bilbo proceeded to whisper.

"I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell-they never give me a moment's peace!" Bilbo expressed with frustration "I want to see mountains again, mountains Gandalf! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea!"

"So, you mean to go through with your plan, then." Gandalf responded as Bilbo had told him this plan earlier.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made." Bilbo responded as he then started to pour water into the tea pot, as Gandalf opened the lid "Oh, thank you."

"Frodo suspects something." Gandalf revealed

"Course he does. He's a Baggins! Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." Bilbo responded knowing he couldn't entirely deceive him.

"You will tell him, won't you?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, yes." Bilbo responded.

"He's very fond of you." Gandalf responded knowing full well he wouldn't take it lightly.

"I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him" Bilbo responded with a chuckle "I think in his heart Frodo is still in love with the Shire: the woods, the fields…little rivers. I'm old Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. I feel thin -sort of stretched like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday, a very long holiday, and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to!"

Changing the subject Gandalf proceeded to bring up another part of his conversation with Frodo "He says that you regret the fact that Peggy Carter cannot come to your party."

Bilbo gave a fond smile as he remembered her "Yes. I thought I might see her again someday. Thought that portal would open again or maybe something would bring her over even if it was for a short while. But I fear now it may be too late. I'm old now and we don't know what happened to her."

"Don't count on her being out yet old friend." Gandalf responded knowing she was alive thanks to his ability to watch over the other side given to him by the Valar.

Gandalf then proceeded to get up as Bilbo became confused "Where are you off too now? You just sat down for tea."

"This visit has been about visiting an old friend. But now I must visit another" Gandalf said as he carefully got up and walked out the door "I shall be returning with a visitor. Only one this time."

"Well let us hope you keep true to that promise." Bilbo called out.

* * *

Over on Earth things had certainly changed. Two years had passed since Peggy, Jarvis and Sousa had gone to Middle Earth and with that came a new sense of purpose. Vernon Masters had been somewhat right that the Strategic Science Reserve was on it's way out but it was actually to be replaced by a new organisation entirely. One that would protect the world in secret against many threats both from their world and of course beyond as Middle Earth showed them they were part of a bigger universe that they had no idea of. It would be called S.H.I.E.L.D. Peggy could still remember the look on Jack's face of surprise and shock when Howard called him to say the Strategic Science Reserve would be closing down fully and become S.H.I.E.L.D.'s scientific division and it's areas and safehouses would become S.H.I.E.L.D safehouses. He was grateful though that he would be allowed to work for the organisation except it meant Peggy being named a founder alongside Howard and Colonel Chester Phillips was made his boss.

Currently Peggy was sitting at her desk overlooking paperwork for a project she wasn't fully on board with because of the possible reprecussions. Following the war many Nazi scientists were recruited to work for the United States mostly for their strategic value and knowledge. Some though were passed over due to their many war crimes one of which being Werner Reinhardt whom Peggy successfully managed to sentence to life imprisonment. Now however one was being looked at whose crimes were even more worse and shouldn't even have been considered at all and yet Howard feels he has value because he was HYDRA's chief scientist. Arnim Zola.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts "Come in."

When the door opened she wasted no time in greeting who walked in "Jack."

"Hey if you get to still call me that can I still call you Marge?" Jack asked her.

Peggy didn't acknowledge that comment as she got down to business "What do you want Agent Thompson?"

"They want you in the office. They say it's urgent" Jack answered knowing now by this point there was no point in arguing even if they still did squabble from time to time.

"If it's about these forms tell Howard I'm still making my way through them" Peggy answered.

"It's about something else. They found Underwood" Jack answered his tone sounding serious.

Peggy's expression suddenly changed to one of determination as she got up from her desk and left the room as Jack proceeded to follow her.

A few moments later Peggy and Jack were gathered in a room with Colonel Phillips, Howard Stark, Dum Dum Dugan and other S.H.I.E.L.D agents both lower and of higher rank. Howard was at a monitor explaining how they had found the elusive Dottie Underwood at long last. "We managed to get a lock on her when she resurfaced a few months after we wrapped up the case involving Jack's would be murderers but everytime we got close she somehow managed to evade us again."

"She's obviously caught on. Do you have a plan to catch her this time before she makes another move or am I going to have to make one?" Peggy asked hoping there was already a plan in motion so that they could move in quickly and finally put her behind bars once and for all.

Colonel Phillips stepped up, now carrying a cane for his right leg since the war's end as the monitor changed to an image of an old man in a wheelchair "Meet Boris Bullski. Former Colonel in the KGB and a proud veteran of WWII. Served in navy and earned many military accolades for his country against Germany. But he had some complications. In one of his last battles he was one of the survivors of his fleet but he lost the ability to walk. After that they deemed him obsolete and put him on leave for early retirement."

"But he's not exactly ready for that?" Jack asked

"Seems like it." Phillips answered as he put on another slide "He's been hiding out in self imposed exile in Switzerland like he was Lenin or something. Despite the country's neutrality intelligence reports he's been gathering other exiles in secret and has a base with his own weapons ready to strike back one day against the Soviets for revenge. Naturally someone with Underwood's skills that we're still not entirely sure of in terms of how and when she acquired them would be welcome to a guy hellbent on getting back at his country."

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked now confused "Do we just take them both and hand them over to Russia or what? Seems like we're doing them a favour?"

"We are at the very least planning a capture for Miss Underwood to quietly slip away with while they deal with their mess themselves." Phillips answered as he turned to Peggy. "You clear Carter?"

"Crystal sir." Peggy answered as she turned to Jack and Dugan "I suppose you two are planning on coming along?"

"Wouldn't miss it" Dugan responded as he began to leave "I'll gather some of the boys."

"While I enjoy these missions of ours Marge I'm still sort on the fence of entering territory where we have one mission planned but then something else happens." Jack said remembering how they learned more about Underwood in the first place.

"Because when we encountered Doctor Fenhoff and he fooled us and nearly succeeded in his plan for revenge?" Peggy asked "I remember. We'll be prepared this time." Peggy had noticed Jack's attitude had changed over the past two years. While they still bickered from time to time he wasn't as annoyingly condescending as he was before. Even though while he was surprised she was picked for her position by Phillips he quickly came to respect it more than he would have before. "You're still afraid aren't you?"

"When you're left there lying on the floor bleeding out. You think you're done for. Not to mention your whole world was changing. Those you thought were allies were now you're enemies and your left unsure what to do." Jack responded still feeling bitter by the betrayal of Vernon.

"It's not as black and white as before. All we can do is trust our instincts" Peggy said knowing his point extended far beyond their own problem "I told you that you were a good man Jack and I still believe that. It's time you started to do so too."

Time passed by as Peggy, Jack and the Howling Commandos had now left the base and made their way into Bullski's territory. Dugan had gathered Gabe Jones again for the team following the team's shakeup after the Battle of the Five Armies and the loss of some members leading for Dino Manelli a former actor turned soldier and a mechanic and efficient explosives expert Isabel "Izzy" Cohen to join the team based on Peggy's suggestion and also her lack of desire to become a full time member. Falsworth had since transferred back to the UK and remained there in their service but still collaborates from time to time on missions with the Commandos. Checking out the area on the left Peggy looked over to Dugan on the right as they signalled the coast was clear.

After making their way through with little enemy fire Izzy went up to the gate as she prepared to take it down "Put your fingers to your ears!"

The door successfully blew open with no sound heard from the other side. "Nice job Izzy"

"I told you she was good but the little response we've heard is what worries me. Why do I get the feeling when we get in there we will have already sprung a trap?" Peggy asked feeling this was too easy.

"Seems like I influenced you. My apologies" Jack responded feeling his paranoia had transferred to Peggy.

"Oh don't worry about it Jack it wasn't you. I thought this would be standard procedure even if it was neutral territory. Phillips said he had been gathering some allies but it seemed not many" Peggy answered

"All the more reason we can deal with this quick and leave our little away signal for Russia to pick up the pieces and deal with it as we just get who we came for" Gabe responded as he made his way through the door while everyone else did the same.

What they found however to their surprise was a man strapped to a chair with a bag on his head. Walking over the group had weapons ready as Dugan pulled off the hood. Needless to say he was shocked at who was underneath "Robby 'Rebel' Ralston?"

"Dugan. Why am I not surprised they sent you?" Ralston asked

"Actually we weren't intending to find you." Dugan answered somewhat apologetically.

Peggy suddenly recalled where she had heard his name before. "Senator Ralston you've been an ambassador on missions of peace. What were you doing in neutral territory?"

"I was only here on routine visit when a woman and some Russians jumped me. They're attempting to use me as a warning sign and hostage." Ralston answered as he tried to recall her face "You know my name but don't think I've met you formally Miss...?"

"Peggy Carter one of the leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D." Peggy answered

"It's an honour Miss Carter" Ralston responded

"Ralston was a soldier who fought by our side during the war. Tell her how you and your boys were pinned down by those troops outside Stalingrad during the difficult winter of 45?" Dugan asked recalling the event.

"You were there?" Peggy asked as she remembered it "Captain Rogers saved over a thousand men that day"

"And I was one of the lucky ones." Ralston answered "But I couldn't fight another battle after the war's end. My boys said I was always good as a motivator so I moved into politics."

"Well this is a nice catch up and history lesson but Senator do you know where the woman who captured you is? A Dottie Underwood?" Jack asked getting things back on track.

"She's right here" Dottie answered suddenly coming out from the shadows with some soldiers as Bullski followed behind them rolling up in his chair.

"Welcome comrades. We've been observing you" Bullski said

"So you deliberately held back?" Peggy asked feeling it was as she suspected "So what are you planning?"

"Straight to the point Agent Carter. You truly don't kid around as Miss Underwood said?" Bullski asked as he continued "You will be my captives as I make my demands to America and Russia."

"You wish for them to surrender their powers so you can take over?" Peggy guessed.

"I wish for America to stay out of my way but Russia I seek redemption." Bullski answered

"So this isn't about revenge?" Jack asked him.

"It was at first. But I realised that my exile was a result of carelessness and under estimating my opponent. I shall not make that mistake again. I intend to prove my loyalty by taking care of Russia's enemies until I regain their favour." Bullski answered

"Or they could kill you for starting a private war and bringing unnecessary attention. Stalin is known for not wanting things to get too out of control" Peggy added

"I give you one chance. Surrender or perish." Bullski said giving them a choice.

"We'll take our chances with perish." Dugan answered as he opened fire on the soldiers, killing one as a fight broke out between them.

Managing to break from the fight Gabe and Izzy had helped Ralston escape as he turned to them "I know I said I didn't want to fight another war but doesn't mean I won't help if I'm left with no choice. Give me a gun."

Gabe complied as he handed him one as Ralston then opened fire on the soldiers fighting back.

Dottie and Peggy were engaged in a fight like always "You must really miss me Peg. But you pick the worst times to find me I always have to disconnect because I'm busy."

"The only reason I'm here to find you is to bring you to justice." Peggy said as she gave Dottie a kick to the stomach and then a punch to the face knocking her to the floor.

Seeing the battle wasn't going in his favour Bullski attemped to escape before suddenly Dugan got in his way "You're already in a chair do you really want that to remain permanent?"

Getting to her feet Dottie looked upset and a little betrayed "You know I'm glad I got away that day because you never really trusted me did you? Always keeping tabs watching my every move? And there's a part of you that thinks like a part of me did? That we could be friends."

"I've thought nothing of the sort only to bring you to justice." Peggy answered

"Oh come on you know you imagined it once?" Dottie asked trying to goad her "Not even when we kissed?"

Peggy scowled in frustration as she pointed her gun at Dottie who could only grin devilishly in response. Before she could do anymore however she suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around she found herself beaten over the head and knocked down before being knocked unconcious fully.

"If you were a true spy you wouldn't need to taunt your adversary with words. You need outthink them in movement." Gandalf said having been the one who knocked her out.

Peggy couldn't believe her eyes. "Gandalf?"

"It seems everyone is surprised to see me today" Gandalf responded as he took in Peggy who embraced him for a hug as everyone else watched with Ralston, Izzy and Dino confused.

"Who's the old man?" Dino asked Dugan who was equally surprised to see the grey wizard again.

"Long story. It gets longer everytime she tells it." Dugan answered.

"Forgive me for coming at this time as you seem to be busy" Gandalf said surveying the battle.

"You are always welcome here. Take Underwood into custody and secure Bullski so that he can explain to his Russian superiors what he explained to us" Peggy said as she and Gandalf walked outside the room "So. How is Bilbo?"

Having taken a plane over Peggy allowed Gandalf to arrive with them on their way back as he explained everything as to why he was here. Naturally she couldn't believe it. 60 years had passed on Middle Earth and it had only been 2 years here on Earth. Bilbo was 111 years old and was preparing for retirement. Part of her was sad but glad he'd be allowed to live out his days in peace. Gandalf had explained the Valar had granted him the ability to cast a spell that allowed him to gain access to their world and that he popped in from time to time to see how things were even if he never came to them directly.

Peggy was surprised how he could appear undetected to them and was considering maybe asking Phillips to make him an honourary S.H.I.E.L.D member "I'll admit Gandalf your ability to appear without us knowing was impressive. I'm almost considering recommending you to be an honourary spy."

"Oh no Peggy I'm not someone who would fit in with that line of work" Gandalf responded.

The two had arrived now with everyone else who were now around the base doing other things as she was giving Gandalf a tour of the base "So you say Mr. Stark wanted you personally for this role?"

"Yes. Vernon Masters may have had a point that the SSR was on it's way out and that we needed a more global secret peace keeping force that could tackle threats we couldn't even begin to understand. The journey to Middle Earth was the proof of that. Colonel Phillips and Howard got on phone with the President and he approved it. The SSR was dissolved into S.H.I.E.L.D sometime after my next mission after I returned home that dealt with Agent Thompson's attempted assassination. I would rather not discuss it. I oversaw construction of this base which Howard has been thinking of a name for. He's thinking 'The Playground'" Peggy explained giving Gandalf the rundown of what happened since he last saw her which to her was not too long ago "I'm sorry we didn't return. If I had known I would have..."

"The important thing is that you are coming to see him off on his birthday. He'll be very happy to see you and Mr. Jarvis" Gandalf said with a smile.

"Yes he was surprised as I was when I made the call. Almost burned dinner and then all I heard was yelp before he cut off." Peggy responded as she and Gandalf then entered the main conference room where Phillips and Stark were.

"Carter. Mind if you explain how the wizard Merlin has been showing up here undetected by us for so long?" Phillips asked having been briefed about his unexpected visit.

"The nature of that I'm afraid I can't tell you Colonel Phillips. As I spy you must understand I must keep some secrets" Gandalf said knowing it would be best not to share more about the Valar's power but basically the spell also had an invisibility over it so that he remained undetected. But the spell also was powerful and required energy hence him not using it often and only if he needed to like now "And it is an honour to meet you. Peggy has told me much about your world and organisation."

"Well the honour should be yours. If it weren't for Carter's one way trip to your house I don't think we would have realised how alone we truly were" Phillips said as he turned to Peggy "So you want a vacation?"

"It's only until the party ends we'll return as soon as we can." Peggy said hoping that would be the case and that there wouldn't be another conflict "I trust Jack to handle Dottie's interrogation."

"You didn't trust him with it two years ago" Phillips pointed out "And how do we know that things won't have changed to where you come back to us now old or worse?"

"The time difference I have learned Colonel is quite difference. What may pass for a few months in my world is only a few days in your time possibly a week. Even I do not know however how 2 years compares to 60 years" Gandalf added trying to make sense of everything.

They were interrupted however as Jarvis burst through the door carrying a few bags "Gandalf! How lovely to see you again"

"Mr. Jarvis" Gandalf said with a smile noticing the bags "I would recommend travelling lighter."

"I told you we're going to see Bilbo on his birthday and coming home. We're not going on holiday for a week." Peggy pointed out as Jarvis gave her a bag.

"Always plan for other possibilities Agent Carter" Jarvis said as he looked at his employer "I believe sir this might be my first and only request for a holiday so I would appreciate it if you..."

"Jarvis I've been nagging you to take one for years. Go on have fun." Howard said nudging him forward as Gandalf prepared to transport them away.

"With any luck there will be no sudden surprises" Peggy said even if a part of her felt she was jinxing it as the trio vanished.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. Admitedly there is a bit of clunky set up in my eyes but as an intro chapter it had to lay the ground work for things. I will say though while I'm planning out ideas on where I think the story will go I am open to your suggestions on where this story could and may go. If another person feels they could contribute the story even more to the point that they would like to write with me I'm also open to that collaboration.**

 **As I said above a lot of this has to be speculation on my part which is probably the main factor that will make it a challenge in writing compared to if Season 3 had been made but I think I've pieced something together for the most part. The MCU wiki says S.H.I.E.L.D was founded in 1949 with Peggy leaving the S.S.R the same year as it was then folded into S.H.I.E.L.D. Peggy was said to have oversaw construction of the Playground which comes from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson's line about how "There are many stories unrecorded" felt like to me their way of acknowledging the show's unfortunate end and again I hope someday for it to return.**

 **1949 is also the year Zola was said to be released and recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D as part of Operation Paperclip and also when he found Bucky so I felt I had to give a brief reference to that. Don't expect much more from it though. Mainly I wanted to try and write what I believe Peggy's initial reaction would have been when she first heard of such a proposal being she'd be conflicted. Considering Whitehall AKA Reinhardt was sentenced by her for war crimes and Zola would probably be charged with the same crimes if not even more worse charges I personally felt she'd not be saying "Yes" to having him on board initially even if he was HYDRA's chief scientist and knew their secrets because that also makes him dangerous which of course we know he will be. It's a difficult thing to write because you know the outcome at the end of the day but that's just my personal take on how I think it would go obviously the film/TV universe had something else in mind eventually if we saw that scene.**

 **When I wrote the chapter for my original story the initial set up was different but I still plan to bring in elements of it later on such as following on from that cliffhanger from the last story. Boris Bullski is an enemy in the comics of Iron Man one of several to have his own suit of armour codenamed Titanium Man. As Agent Carter introduced Captain America and Iron Man villains we more than likely wouldn't be seeing in the films I felt I had to continue that with this brief appearance. He won't be back in the future. Three Howling Commandos from the comics are introduced here although I changed the gender for one because I felt the name "Isadore" could easily change to "Isabel" because I thought it'd be cool to have a female Commando. Robert Ralston was a Howling Commandos member who went onto become a Senator in the Marvel Comics and if you've seen the deleted scene with Peggy's full interview in the museum in Winter Soldier it explains what happened and how her husband is rescued. Again I'm not saying this guy could be her husband in canon and as I mentioned last time in my decision to kill Sousa off they said during the making of the show they would play around with who her husband could be had they continued the show so rather than breakup them up unnecessarily I had a heroic sacrifice. Go read that story if you stumbled onto this one first.**

 **And if you want to make your own Agent Carter/Tolkien crossover if this inspires you go ahead and write one. I'd be happy to read it. Certainly will probably be better than what I've got. I'm my own worst critic.**

 **Titles haven't been my strong suit. I may change this title later if anyone has suggetions.**

 **So yeah I think I've covered everything for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff. I'm excited but also a bit nervous with this story but I hope you enjoy it and again any feedback you leave is appreciated.**

 **In loving memory of my mother Rita Murphy (1970-2018) who died on the 13th of February this year. I had mentioned it in my last story before deleting it and also in my current other on going story. I will probably do this for awhile as a tribute.**

 **I miss you mom.**


	2. Another Adventure

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Agent Carter which belongs to Marvel and Disney nor the Lord of the Rings and anything related to that universe which belongs to Warner Brothers/New Line as well as the Tolkien estate. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. So now that we're on the eve of Infinity War I thought I would try and put up another chapter but I'll leave any thoughts about it until the next chapter which by that point I imagine everyone will have seen it. Anyway I think that's all I can say for now and** **I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Arriving in the Shire Peggy and Jarvis stumbled a little as they got used to travelling through the portal.

"That does take a bit out of me more than I remember" Peggy said regaining herself.

"So this is the Shire?" Jarvis asked feeling blown away as he took in the scenery. He and Peggy hadn't visited the Shire in their last visit and were happy to visit for the first time.

"Yes indeed Mr. Jarvis" Gandalf said with a smile as he led them along to Bilbo's house "You should consider this a great honour. The race of Men and women have not entered the Shire for many years."

"So does that mean we should expect a warm welcome then?" Peggy asked as she caught sight of a few Hobbits gazing at them in surprise and confusion "Nevermind that."

Eventually the trio came to Bilbo's door as Gandalf knocked on the door. Naturally Bilbo was still trying to avoid annoying visitors "I told you I'm not home! Now go away!"

"Oh come on we came all this way the least you can do is let us in for tea?" Peggy asked

The door opened as Bilbo walked out to greet his guests. Naturally he was shocked to see them again "Peggy? Jarvis?"

"Hello Bilbo" Peggy said with a smile.

"My friends it is wonderful to see you!" Bilbo cried with happiness as he hugged them both. "Well come in now"

Peggy and Jarvis followed behind Gandalf as they entered Bilbo's home and had a look around careful not too bump their heads.

"You're certainly doing well for yourself Bilbo" Jarvis said as he nearly stumbled into a nearby shelf trying not to knock it over.

They all then sat down as Bilbo continued speaking them from the kitchen "You two are looking well. Mind giving tips to an old fella like me on how to continue looking good?"

"Well Bilbo for us it's only been two years since we last saw you" Peggy answered "Even we are surprised at the passage of time."

Bilbo entered in with tea and food as he began to reflect on the past "I'm glad you're here with me. I knew we would see each other again. It's a shame it has to be at the end."

"It's never truly the end Bilbo so long as we continue to live every moment. Enjoy yourself tonight. You've earned it" Peggy said with a smile as she drank her tea.

Eventually evening came. Outside, Gandalf and Bilbo were sitting and smoking on their pipes.

"Old Toby. The finest weed in the Southfarthing." Bilbo said with a smile.

Bilbo first blowed a ring of smoke as Gandalf blowed a smoke ship that sailed through it.

"Peggy was right." Bilbo said remembering what she told him earlier today "Gandalf, my old friend. This will be a night to remember!"

Time passed as now Bilbo's party was taking place. The fireworks were going off and festivities were well underway. It was the largest gathered party no doubt in the history of the Shire as Frodo said. Nearly everyone from the far corners were gathered in celebration and as such Bilbo had to greet them all "Hello, hello, Fatty Bolger, lovely to see you! Welcome, welcome!"

Walking through the party was a bit daunting for Peggy and Jarvis. The two felt like outsiders but nonetheless were still happy to be here if anything for Bilbo.

"Quite a gathering. I'm sure Howard would be jealous" Peggy said knowing that Stark was notable for throwing parties with the biggest names in history.

"Well this party doesn't quite have the attention to gather Marilyn Monroe but I'm sure he would be surprised" Jarvis said knowing full well of his employer's exploits having planned many of them "There is a large amount of ale though which he would be satisfied with."

Peggy looked over as she noticed Frodo walking by. Peggy and Jarvis met him earlier before the party started and naturally she was surprised and humbled by the stories Bilbo had said about her. He certainly had turned the tale of Smaug into an epic worthy of the silver screen as Angie said to her when they came back.

Frodo was in fact walking over his friend Sam who was sitting alone, looking sidelong at hobbitlass Rosie Cotton dancing. Sitting beside him Frodo decided to encourage his friend "Go on Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance."

Sam getting cold feet tried to decline "I think I'll just have another ale."

"Oh no you don't. Go on." Fro said pushing Sam to the dance floor and into Rosie's arms as he laughed aloud oblivious to Peggy having seen him.

"Never would have expected a nephew of Bilbo to pull a trick like that" Peggy said crossing her arms in mock disappointment.

"If you would like Ms. Carter I can set you up as well." Frodo said with a smile.

"I'm not up for dancing. I would be afraid to step on a poor Hobbit's toes" Peggy said polightly declining that offer "And call me Peggy."

Gandalf meanwhile was setting off a firework as they exploded over the party field, a huge glittering umbrella in the night sky then changed into spears and whizzed away into the distance.

"You certainly have quite a talent Gandalf" Jarvis said looking up in awe.

"Would you like to test one?" Gandalf asked Jarvis.

"Oh no I wouldnt..." Jarvis said as he saw the children looking up all excited. Wanting to make them happy he changed his mind "Well I suppose one wouldn't be so wrong?"

Jarvis then walked over to where Gandalf was keeping his fireworks to pick one out. Nearby Bilbo was speaking to the hobbit children gathered at his feet. Naturally he was relaying a story from his adventures specfically the story about the Trolls turned to stone. "There I was, at the mercy of three monstrous trolls! And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us, whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly."

Peggy having caught wind of the story couldn't help but smile at the hobbit children all gasping and shaking their heads emphatically. They were hanging on his every word.

"They spent so much time arguing the wither-tos and why-fors, that when the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees and poof!" Bilbo finished as the Hobbit children gasped "It turned them all to stone!"

"Don't forget the part where the mysterious sorceress threatened them and they nearly wet themselves" Peggy said joining in on the story as all the Hobbits were taken a back by her.

"Are you an Elf lady?" One Hobbit girl asked innocently.

Peggy shook her head as if to say 'No' but the little girl was still taken aback not being used to big people in the Shire as Peggy rubbed her head and put her hand through her hair.

Gandalf **,** laughing, returned from his cart with more fireworks where Jarvis was picking out one of his own. While being distracted he failed to notice Merry Brandybuck appearing from behind, signaling Peregrin "Pippin" Took to get onto Gandalf's cart "Quickly!"

Butterfly fireworks were going off much to the hobbit children's amusement as Gandalf set them ablaze "Whoa! Off they go."

Jarvis grabbed a firework to take with him as he put it down for a second and turned around hearing something. Seeing nothing he turned around to pick it up but found it gone. Confused but still not suspicious he picked another one as he went off to join Gandalf. He then proceeded to set one off much to delight of the children.

"It's quite an exhilarating feeling" Jarvis responded.

Unbeknownst to him it was Pippin who took the firework as Merry told him to put it away "No, no the big one, big one."

Inside the tent, Merry and Pippin were light up the firework they picked which was of a Dragon.

"Done." Pippin said satisfied with his work.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Merry said correcting him.

"It is in the ground." Piippin replied.

"Outside!" Merry responded.

"It was your idea!" Pippin countered.

Before the two bickering Hobbits could bicker further the firework proceeded to go up, throwing Merry and Pippin onto the ground. The firework then proceeded to burst into a shape of a dragon and turn towards the merrymakers. The hobbits seeing this proceeded to try to get out of the way one of them shouting "Look at that!"

"Bilbo? Bilbo, look out for the dragon!" Frodo called trying to warn his Uncle.

Noticing the commotion Peggy and Jarvis joined with Bilbo and Frodo trying to help.

Bilbo however was dismissive "Dragon? Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years…"

"I would hope not last thing we need is to deal with another one" Peggy responded not wanting to encounter another one after Smaug.

Frodo proceeed to push Bilbo to the ground to safety. Peggy pulled out a gun prepared to fire in case something went wrong. Jarvis was surprised she had it on her "You brought a gun to a party Miss Carter?"

"I bring it mostly everywhere. Especially parties. You never exactly know what trouble you'd encounter." Peggy said as the dragon swooped low over the hobbits' heads, flying off and bursting into a beautiful finale over the lake. The Hobbits clapped in amusement as Peggy put down her gun.

"Well I suppose it won't be necessary here" Peggy responded as she looked around "Depending on who set it off."

Merry and Pippin, covered in soot, stood proud with their accomplishment.

"That was good!" Merry responded.

"Let's get another one!" Pippin said agreeing with him.

Before the two could continue their plans Gandalf came up behind them, grabbing them each by their ear. "Aah!"

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might have known." Gandalf said knowing full well of their pranks.

"These are the troublemakers?" Peggy asked assessing the situation.

"Yes we are my lady" Pippin nervously responded being distracted by her as Merry nudged his elbow trying to get him to shut up.

"Well I suppose they never meant to harm anyone. Give them a small punishment for their troubles." Peggy said folding her arms in disapproval.

"They can help in the kitchen" Jarvis said as he took them away.

"Mr. Jarvis this is Bilbo's party you don't need to help wash up" Peggy pointed out.

"Maybe not but I wish too Miss Carter" Jarvis responded as he led the two Hobbits away.

Time passed in the party as Jarvis, Merry and Pippin were washing the plates, the other Hobbits are gathered near the party tree calling for Bilbo. "Speech, Bilbo! Speech!"

"Speech!" Frodo called agreeing with them.

"You better get up there" Peggy said encouraging him to move.

 **"** My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, friends from a distant land and Proudfoots." Bilbo said beginning his speech.

"Proudfeet!" The Proudfoot Hobbit commented as the Hobbits laughed while Bilbo proceeded to wave dismissively.

"Today is my 111th birthday!" Bilbo announced to the crowd.

"Happy birthday!" The Hobbits cheered

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve" Bilbo responded.

There was a dead silence from the crowd. They gazed at each other blank-faced, trying to figure out if they were insulted.

Having finished his duties Jarvis walked over to Peggy observing the scene "This isn't quite then goodbye he imagined I suppose?"

"Something isn't right" Peggy said feeling Bilbo wasn't quite himself.

"I, uh, I h-have things to do." Bilbo said hesitantly as he began to fidget with the Ring behind his back. Whispering to himself he said "I've put this off for far too long." Turning back to the crowd he could only say "I regret to announce this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye."

Before anyone could fathom what he meant by that he proceeded to put the Ring on and vanish shocking everyone.

"I knew it" Peggy said knowing he still had the Ring after all this time as she got out of her seat leaving a confused Jarvis behind.

Bilbo, invisible, proceeded to leave the party and return to Bag End. Inside he was laughing to himself and flipping the ring in his hand as he proceeded to catch it and put it in his pocket.

Gandalf however was already waiting to for him not pleased with his trick "I suppose you think that was terribly clever."

"Come on Gandalf! Did you see their faces?" Bilbo said trying to get him to lighten up on his joke.

"There are many magic rings in this world Bilbo Baggins and none of them should be used lightly." Gandalf said trying to warn him "Especially one your friends knows about"

"It was just a bit of fun!" Bilbo said as he then heard the other part and remembering his conversation with Peggy all those years ago when he first showed her the Ring. "Oh you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them." Gandalf answered.

"I'm leaving everything to him." Bilbo said trusting his nephew to take care of it all.

"What about this Ring of yours, is that staying too?" Gandalf asked feeling it was important.

"Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece." Bilbo responded as Gandalf turned to look. "No, wait, its -here in my pocket. Heh, isn't that, isn't that odd though?" Looking at the Ring he felt a desire still over it "Yet, after all why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave the Ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" Gandalf asked his friend.

"Well no… and yes! Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it, its mine, I found it, it came to me!" Bilbo proclaimed his tone changing.

"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf said trying to calm him.

"What if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine! My own, my precious." Bilbo said caressing the Ring.

"Precious? Its been called that before, but not by you." Gandalf said knowing one other person who did so.

"Argh! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!" Bilbo yelled.

"I think you've had that Ring quite long enough." Gandalf said trying to convince him to give it up.

"You want it for yourself! You want to give it to Peggy so she and her spies can study it and keep it for themselves!" Bilbo yelled irrationally.

"Bilbo Baggins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I am not trying to rob you. I'm trying to help you." Gandalf yelled before calming down again.

Bilbo began to weep in response. How could he have let it consume him so long? Unbeknownst to him Peggy was standing beside him and Gandalf having entered during the conversation, hearing everything "We all are here to help you.

Gandalf nodded in agreement as he turned to him "All your long years we've been friends. Trust me as you once did, hmm? Let it go."

Bilbo gave both of them a look as he collected himself "You're right Gandalf, Peggy. The Ring must go to Frodo. It's late, the road is long. Yes it is time."

Bilbo opened the door as he prepared to leave as Gandalf called for him. "Bilbo…"

"Hmm?" Bilbo asked turning back.

"The Ring is still in your pocket." Gandalf said reminding him.

"Oh, yes…" Bilbo said as he pulled out the Ring from his pocket. He then proceeded to stare at it on his palm, then slowly and with a great effort turned his hand, allowing it to slip off his palm. It then proceeded to land on the floor with a heavy thud

Bilbo quickly then ran out the door, goinga few paces, then stopping and lifted his head. He looked relieved as if a heavy burden had been lifted.

"I've thought of an ending for my book." Bilbo said turning to Gandalf and Peggy at the door "And he lived happily ever after…to the end of his days".

"And I'm sure you will my dear friend." Gandalf responded with a smile.

"Goodbye, Gandalf." Bilbo responded.

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo." Gandalf countered back.

Peggy walked over to him as she put out her hand for him to shake before giving a hug instead which he returned "I'll tell Mr. Jarvis you said goodbye"

"I'm glad you both came. Good luck Peggy" Bilbo said with a smile.

"The same to you." Peggy said as she let Bilbo go.

Bilbo then proeceeded to go out by the gate, and started down the road, singing to himself. "The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began…"

"Until our next meeting." Gandalf said watching over his friend.

"Which I'm sure we won't have to wait long for" Perggy responded.

Gandalf then re-entered Bag End with Peggy following behind as she asked the obvious "So what should we do with this Ring? Are we really going to give it to Frodo?"

Gandalf didn't responded however as he stooped to pick up the ring but stopped short as he saw the Eye of Sauron flashing n his mind. He then proceeded to rise and proceed to sit himself by the fireplace. He could still hear what Bilbo said under it's spell in his mind. "Its mine, my own, my precious!"

"Gandalf?" Peggy asked in the wizard not getting any response only hearing him mumble something about "Riddles" and "The Dark" Whatever that meant

Suddenly Frodo entered Bag End calling for his Uncle "Bilbo! Bilbo!"

"Frodo why don't you sit down and we can explain." Peggy said trying to calm him down.

Frodo didn't listen however as he noticed the Ring and stooped to pick it up.

Peggy looked at Gandalf as she heard him mumble "My precious." He was up to something.

Frodo noticing Gandalf smoking by the fireplace, approached him and Peggy as Gandalf continued to mumble "He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it."

"I'm sorry Frodo" Peggy said approaching him

Frodo however noticed Gandalf was lost in thought still "Gandalf?"

"Hmm." Gandalf said breaking out of his thoughts as he smiled at Frodo "Bilbo's Ring. He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End…" He then proceeded to hold the envelope open, as Frodo slipped in the Ring. Gandalf then proceeded to seal the envelope "...Along with all his possessions. The Ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight."

Suddenly Gandalf got up to leave confusing Frodo and Peggy.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked

"Something I was wondering too." Peggy mumbled to herself.

"There are some things that I must see to." Gandalf said as he moved along.

"What things?" Frodo asked confused.

"Questions. Questions that need answering!" Gandalf spoke with urgency

"Things I should probably know" Peggy mumbled to herself.

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand." Frodo asked still confused.

Gandalf looked back at Frodo as he made his next point with utmost certainty "Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

Gandalf then proceeded to leave Bag End. Frodo looked at the envelope in his hand, containing the Ring wondering what all of this could mean.

Knowing she couldn't let him leave without an answer Peggy went after Gandalf "I'll go find him." Making her way out the door she saw Gandalf still making his way out as she called to him "I don't suppose you can't tell me where you're going?"

"As a spy Agent Carter you should know better than anyone some secrets must be kept for a reason" Gandalf answered dodging her questions.

"As a spy I can also tell when someone is being overwhelmed by something and this Ring troubles you now tell me what is going on?" Peggy asked not wanting to let him get off the hook.

"I have suspicions. That there is more to this Ring that meets the eye." Gandalf answered.

"You saw the images too?" Peggy asked referring to what she saw in the Ring years ago.

Gandalf's ears perked up "What do you know?"

"When I convinced Bilbo to show me his Ring years ago in this world I saw flashes of evil. A voice calling to me. Even holding it I felt like all the evil in the world had been poured into it's very being." Peggy answered still unsure about what she felt.

Knowing Peggy knew too much he allowed her to come along "You may come with me."

"But what about Frodo?" Peggy asked feeling she couldn't leave him there. She was Bilbo's friend and he was his nephew and as such she felt she should look after him.

"He'll be fine. So long as he does what I told him" Gandalf said as he got up on his horse. Peggy was about to join him when she saw Jarvis making his way towards her.

"Miss Carter and Mr. Gandalf what's happening?" Jarvis asked confused.

"Stay inside Bag End and look after Frodo. We'll be back shortly." Peggy ordered him.

"Why?" Jarvis asked still confused.

"I honestly do not know." Peggy answered honestly as she got up on the horse and joined Gandalf in his ride out.

* * *

Far in the dungeons of Barad-Dur, a single voice was crying out in terror at the torture it was receiving. For this creature had information Sauron needed. This creature was the only person who once possessed his Ring still living besides the one that may have it now. Gollum. All he could muster though was two words. "Shire! Baggins!"

The Gates of Minas Morgul opened. The Ringwraiths were being sent out to find the Ring for their master. The time had come.

Gandalf and Peggy were riding to the outskirts of Mount Doom to observe the activity that was going on.

"Is that an active volcano?" Peggy asked

"All will be explained Agent Carter soon." Gandalf said as he then headed to Minas Tirith to study its ancient scrolls hoping they would find answers.

Walking around the area Peggy was surprised by all these texts. It could take a long time before they find anything "So what is it we're looking for?"

Peggy noticed however Gandalf was ignoring her as he read aloud the text in front of him "Year 3434 of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor and the finding of the Ring of Power. It has come to me, the One Ring. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All that should follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with a great pain. The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell."

"What does all this mean exactly Gandalf?" Peggy asked worried by what that said.

"It means Agent Carter what began many years ago will begin again. It had already begun when you arrived here years ago." Gandalf said as he got up from his seat.

"What do you mean?" Peggy asked

"Azog the Defiler and his army served one being. Johann Schmidt allied with him but was planning to betray him and hoped to seize conquest for himself once the armies of Men, Elves, Dwarves and Orc destroyed one another" Gandalf began to explain.

"Which we managed to stop" Peggy said reminding him of the battle.

"We only delayed him. Now he has regained his strength. This is all he needs Agent Carter." Gandalf said his tone changing to one of worry.

"Who?" Peggy asked still not sure what was happening "Who are we dealing with Gandalf?"

"Sauron." Gandalf answered simply.

Back at the Shire a Hobbit was chopping wood in front of his home. His dog suddenly began to bark incessantly, then backing off, whimpering, as it retreated into the house seeing the Ringwraith approaching "Shire. Baggins."

"There are no Baggins 'round here. They're up in Hobbiton, that way." The Hobbit answered fearfully pointing in that direction.

The Ringwraith then proceeded to gallop off. Meanwhile Frodo and Sam were leaving with Jarvis saying their goodbyes to Rosie.

"She has taken quite a shine to you Master Samwise" Jarvis said speaking about Rosie.

"I don't know if you're right about that Mr. Jarvis" Sam said unsure of his chances.

"You should seize the moment as they say." Jarvis said explaining his own history of love "When I met Ana for the first time a part of me knew my life wouldn't be the same. I was determined to be with her no matter the cost"

"Even it meant losing everything?" Sam said remembering what Jarvis told him about his marriage.

"It wouldn't matter so long as she was with me." Jarvis answered.

Eventually Frodo, Jarvis and Sam staggered to Bag End saying their goodbyes

"Goodnight." Sam said walking away.

"Goodnight Sam." Frodo said giving a wave.

"Be well Master Samwise" Jarvis said waving back.

Frodo and Jarvis both came up the steps, as Frodo then opened the door and noticed that the house seems to have been broken into.

"Oh my word" Jarvis said as he walked in "It is best I look around.

Jarvis made his way into the kitchen leaving Frodo alone. Suddenly Gandalf grabbed Frodo's shoulder from behind startling him. "Huh?!"

"Is it secret?! Is it safe?!" Gandalf asked frantically.

Frodo opened a chest, searching through it as he then found the envelope "Ah!" He then proceeded to hand Gandalf the envelope who then proceeded to throw it to the fire. "What are you doing?"

Gandalf grabbed a pair of tongs as he then picked up the Ring "Hold out your hand Frodo, it's quite cool." He then proceeded to drop the Ring on Frodo's hand "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

"Nothing. There's nothing..." Frodo answered before noticing something "Wait. There are markings. It's some form of elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." Gandalf answered.

"Mordor?" Frod asked confused.

"In the common tongue it says, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'" Gandalf said uttering the famous text on it.

"It's quite a bold statement and one that puts a lot of weight into it" Peggy said emerging from the kitchen with Jarvis having been briefed the majority of the story already which Gandalf was about to explain to Frodo.

"This is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Gandalf explained.

"Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave." Frodo said realising what this meant.

"Yes. For sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call." Gandalf said his tone changing to one of grave importance.

"Those Orcs at Erebor. The Red Skull. Was that all him Gandalf?" Jarvis asked remembering the battle.

"Yes Mr. Jarvis." Gandalf answered.

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed." Frodo said confused.

Suddenly the Ring began to whisper Isildur's name, alarming Gandalf, Peggy, Jarvis and Frodo who looked at the Ring.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied. His fortress of Barad-Dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it." Gandalf explained making sure Frodo understood.

Frodo looked at Peggy as he understood the importance of the Ring not falling into anyone's hands. "Alright, we put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they? Do they Gandalf?"

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. Amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words:" Gandalf answered worrying.

"Shire and Baggins" Peggy said her tone indicating she didn't like this as much as Gandalf did. So much for a short holiday.

"Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" Frodo said in alarm.

The Ringwraiths were riding up to a Hobbit along the road who tried to get their attention. "Who goes there?"

The Ringwraith proceeded to chop off the hobbit's head as his answer.

Back at Bag End Frodo was persuading Gandalf to take the Ring "Take it Gandalf! Take it!"

"No Frodo no." Gandalf refused.

"You must take it!" Frodo insisted.

"You cannot offer me this Ring!" Gandalf answered continuing to refuse.

"I'm giving it to you!" Frodo continued to insist.

"Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this Ring from the desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power to great and terrible to imagine." Gandalf said trying to make him understand.

"I have heard the Ring's call before as well" Peggy answered feeling he would ask her next "I dare not take it either."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo asked

"No! No it can't." Gandalf answered.

"What must I do?" Frodo asked.

Peggy gave him a sympathetic look as she nodded to Jarvis to walk away towards Frodo's room. A few moments later Frodo was rushing about, hastily packing for his journey as Jarvis helped him.

"Packing only the essentials for the journey" Jarvis said making sure things are in order.

"You must leave and leave quickly." Gandalf urged.

"Where? Where do I go?" Frodo asked

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village Bree." Gandalf ordered.

"Bree. What about you?" Frodo asked.

"I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." Gandalf said turning to Peggy and Jarvis "Agent Carter and Mr. Jarvis will be accompanying you"

"It took me awhile to convince him but I wasn't allowing you to do this by yourself. I didn't leave Bilbo alone and I won't leave you alone" Peggy said with utmost honesty and sincerity.

Frodo gave her a grateful smile as he turned to Gandalf "And the Ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day. And stay off the road." Gandalf ordered. "And stay close to Agent Carter and Mr. Jarvis."

"He will." Peggy said reassuring the wizard.

"I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo said weighing in his options.

"My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures! You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Gandalf said as with a sense of fondness as he suddenly heard rustling of the leaves "Get down!"

Frodo quickly dropped to the floor as Peggy pulled out her gun while Gandalf went to the window, peering out cautiously then giving the bushes a whack with his staff as they heard a noise. "Oooff!"

Gandalf realising it was Sam proceeded to drag Sam up by his hair and plop him onto the table. "Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!"

"I have been droppin' no eves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." Sam answered honestly.

"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?" Gandalf asked still not convinced.

"I heard raised voices." Sam answered.

"What did you hear?! Speak!" Gandalf demanded.

N-n-n-nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a Ring and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but… Please, Mister Gandalf sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anythin' -unnatural." Sam answered still shaken.

"He's telling the truth." Peggy said being able to read him. Plus she had spent enough time with Sam in the Shire to know he was a good person. An honest Hobbit like Frodo or Bilbo.

Gandalf regained his composure as he began to think "No, perhaps not. I have thought of a better use for you…"

Time passed to the following morning as Gandalf was leading them in a forest area with Peggy and Jarvis following behind. "Come along Samwise, keep up! Be careful both of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts." Making sure of the Ring he turned to Frodo "Is it safe?" Frodo patted his vest pocket to signifty it was "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

Gandalf walked away from them over to his horse as Peggy followed him trying, to quiz on who this wizard was exactly "So who is he? This wizard?"

"I mentioned him to you before Agent Carter." Gandalf said as he tried to jog her memory "Remember when Bilbo asked about other wizards like myself? Just as we met Radaghast?"

"Oh right Saruman. Now I remember" Peggy said remembering "Dugan said he fought alongside him when they rescued you from that fortress?"

"The fortress of Dol Guldur" Gandalf remembered "It was Sauron's domain when he was disguised as the Necromancer. Keep him close Agent Carter. And trust yourselves."

"We will" Peggy answered as Gandalf then proceeded to ride off, leaving Frodo, Peggy, Jarvis and Sam in the forest.

Time passed by as Frodo, Peggy, Jarvis and Sam were trecking along countryside and streams. The Shire was quite vast and beautiful and it surprised Peggy and Jarvis that Hobbits didn't get out more. Perhaps it was that feeling of home and familiarity they liked. Bilbo going off on his adventure was still talked about as a crazy idea and Peggy was even more surprised to hear they declared him dead upon his return home.

Frodo was walking along the cornfield. Sam following behind, suddenly stopped as he thought of something. "This is it."

Frodo turned to his friend confused "This is what?"

"I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Sam answered.

Frodo however was ready to reassure his friend of his well being "Come on Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say: 'It's a dangerous business Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.'"

Walking along behind them Peggy allowed herself to take in the view and the moment of innocence between the two Hobbits. No matter what happened with that Ring now there was something that didn't sit well with her. That being Frodo had to carry this thing. It had already tried to hurt Bilbo and corrupted Gollum and Isildur and so many more. He didn't need to be hurt anymore. The important thing was to keep it safe.

Jarvis walked up beside her as he began to voice his thoughts "While this journey may be perilous and possibly treacherous I am looking forward to it. Ever since you joined Mr. Stark at S.H.I.E.L.D our adventures have come to an end. I have missed them."

"I have too" Peggy answered with a smile.

"Ready for another adventure Miss Carter?" Jarvis asked

"Always" Peggy answered simply.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. Admitedly there's not much for me to add or change so far. I kind of can see now why some crossovers have it in the middle before Moria or whatever because a lot of this beginning stuff is just that it's set up.**

 **Again if you have suggestions or ideas then suggest them too me and give thoughts on how you feel certain characters would be together. Again I'll mention more about Avengers Infinity War next time but I will say one of the things from my first story which I mentioned here to again connect it back did end up getting paid off there and was almost similar weirdly. Think of this as an alternate universe basically given I'm pretty much speculating from here on out.**

 **So yeah I think I've covered everything for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated.**


	3. New Alliances

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Agent Carter which belongs to Marvel and Disney nor the Lord of the Rings and anything related to that universe which belongs to Warner Brothers/New Line as well as the Tolkien estate. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. So it's been awhile since the last chapter but I wanted to take some time off for Infinity War to sort of sink in and pass by. Now we're getting closer to the release of Ant-Man and the Wasp in America but I won't get to see it for another month but anyway I felt now would be an appropriate time to put up the next chapter. Anyway** **I hope you enjoy the next chapter of story.**

* * *

Everyone had stopped for the night to camp. Sam was cooking a fried dinner, smoking his pipe with Jarvis helping him. Both were happy to share cooking tips with one another and happy to find they shared this interest.

Finishing cooking it Jarvis then cut a bit and tested the food as he ate "Perfect. Well done Master Samwise."

"Well we did it together Mr. Jarvis" Sam said not wanting to take all the credit.

"You should be honoured Sam. There aren't many who can rival Jarvis or Ana as a cook" Peggy said complimenting him as she was sitting down on the grass.

Frodo was relaxing in a tree when he suddenly heard an etheral music in the distance. "Sam!"

They both began listening to the singing, which was increasing in volume as Peggy and Jarvis listened as well.

"It sounds familiar" Jarvis said trying to place it.

"Wood elves!" Frodo said with a smile

The four then rap up the hill together, peering over a fallen tree trunk to see many elves in procession, both on foot and on horse

"They're going to the harbour beyond the white towers To the Grey Havens" Frodo explained

"They're leaving Middle Earth" Sam added knowing what that meant.

"Never to return" Frodo added

"I don't know why... It makes me sad" Sam said with a feeling of uncertainty.

"It's alright to miss them Master Samwise. The Elves are a powerful and kind race. Wherever they go I'm sure they will be at peace" Jarvis said remembering their time with them.

"I guess a lifetime of being alive would give them some perspective." Peggy said wondering how much life as an immortal would impact them. "It'd be better to live in paradise then a lifetime on a world that's always changing."

Time passed as Sam, Peggy, Jarvis and Frodo were settling down to sleep

"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking into my back" Sam said frustratingly.

Frodo's eyes were shut as he tried to calm his friend "Just shut your eyes and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft matress and a lovely feather pillow"

Sam laid back but was still frustrated as he continued to fidget around. "Its not working Mr Frodo Oh! I'm never going to be able to sleep out here

"Me neither Sam" Sam said with a smile on his friend.

Jarvis had managed to settle himself. He had similar frustrations to Sam but considering how they were used to wilderness from their last journey he had managed to get used to it. Looking over he noticed Peggy was about to walk into the woods as she then noticed him as he went back to sleep trying to not pretend he didn't see her.

"I know you're awake Mr. Jarvis" Peggy said as he then got up.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Carter it's just you woke me" Jarvis said "Being a butler I am trained to wake at the slightest of sounds. Going for a midnight stroll?"

"In a manner of speaking" Peggy said as she began to walk away from him "Just go back to sleep Mr. Jarvis. This is a walk I need to take alone. And I mean alone."

Jarvis seemed to understand as he walked away from her "I understand Miss Carter. Your privacy is your own."

Peggy then walked away from them as she went into the woods to relieve herself.

Dawn was rising over the fields as morning came. A black horse, ridden by a Black Rider was watching over ready to strike. It knew the Ring was here.

* * *

Gandalf was riding swiftly to Isengard hoping he wasn't too late to meet his friend.

"Smoke rises from the Mountain of Doom The hour grows late and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my Council " Saruman said as he walked down the steps of Isengard to meet Gandalf who was dismounting his horse "For that is why you have come, is it not ? My old friend"

"Saruman" Gandalf said with a bow

A few minutes later the two were walking the grounds of Isenguard. Having told him what he learned Saruman still needed to be sure "You are sure of this?"

"Beyond any doubt" Gandalf said with certainty in his voice.

"So the Ring of Power has been found" Saruman said still seemingly not believing it.

"All these long years it was in The Shire under my very nose." Gandalf said still feeling foolish.

"And yet you did not have the wits to see it. Your love of the Halflings leaf has clearly slowed your mind." Saruman said feeling his friend was losing his touch "Not to mention you have brought those strangers back to this realm knowing that there were consquences to their last arrival."

"That was not their fault" Gandalf said trying to defend Peggy and Jarvis "But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly."

"Time! What time do you think we have?" Saruman asked him as they entered the Isenguard Tower and continued talking "Sauron has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak Gandalf. A great eye, lidless, wreathed in flame."

"The Eye of Sauron" Gandalf said with realisation.

"He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle Earth" Saruman revealed.

"You know this? How?" Gandalf asked him.

"I have seen it." Saruman said as they walked through to a larger room, in which a pedestal stood upon which a black cloth was laid covering something up.

Gandalf however knew what it and wasn't happy "A palantir is a dangerous tool Saruman."

"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" Saruman said as he removed the cloth underneath sitting a black cloudy glass globe

"They are not all accounted for. The lost seeing stones. We do not know who else maybe watching." Gandalf said as he covered the palantir back up as he did so he seeing a flash glimpse of Sauron's Eye.

"Think of this as a gift my friend from the Red Skull" Saruman said revealing how he took it from the Red Skull after the battle in Dol Guldur "The hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving." He then proceded to sit on his throne "The Nine have left Minas Morgul"

"The Nine!" Gandalf responded shocked.

"They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve disguised as riders in black." Saruman explained.

"They've reached The Shire?" Gandalf asked hoping they hadn't.

"They will find the Ring and kill the one who carries it." Saruman said his tone suddenly changing.

"Frodo" Gandalf realised as he turned to leave hastily but as he proceeded to reach each door turn they all slammed shut. He then turned to face Saruman shocked and confused.

"You did not seriously think that a hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? Or two people from the race of Men from another world? There are none who can. Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory." Saruman said revealing his true loyalty as Gandalf looked at him in disbelief "We must join with him Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise my friend."

"Tell me. Friend... When did Saruman the Wise abandon reason for madness?" Gandalf asked not planning to step down as Saruman looked at him enraged

Saruman then proceeded to lift his staff and fling Gandalf against the opposite wall, holding him against it high in the air. He then proceeded to advance upon him and let Gandalf drop to the ground. Gandalf then lifted his staff to send Saruman on his back to the floor. They continued to fight using their staffs, flinging each other across the room in turn. Saruman then proceded to turn Gandalf over and over. Gandalf then lifted his staff, flinging Saruman across the room onto one of the doorways which opened with the force of the throw. Saruman then proceeded to get up, and reach out his hand into which Gandalf's staff flew.

Suddenly Gandalf found himself shocked in the back by an unknown individual. With his enemy down Saruman advanced on him with both staffs outstretched, turning Gandalf around and around in circles on the floor. "I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. But you.. have elected.. the way of pain!"

He then proceeded to lift both staffs and send Gandalf circling high into the roof of Isengard. Having defeated his enemy he then turned to the individual who was female and wearing a golden mask "I did not ask for your help."

"But I gave it anyway" The masked person responded.

"He must not be allowed to leave knowing you are here. If he does he shall report this to his allies from Earth" Saruman warned

"It doesn't matter. With the Red Skulls's designs combined with mine and your own then he will be able to witness the force of Isenguard full hand. And I shall have revenge for what they did." The masked individual responded.

"You will not go back on your promise. Sauron saved your mind and repaired your sanity and gave you a purpose when you lost your power." Saruman warned her knowing the price of treachery.

"I know. So long as I'm not the only one he is watching?" The masked individual said knowing Saruman had desires of his own for the Ring.

Saruman didn't respond as he went to the roof to check on Gandalf "I must go to our guest and make sure he is secured. A word of advice Miss Frost. Keep to your work and your books."

"There's something my parents never told me" Frost responded "And I told you. I am Madame Masque"

As our heroes continued on their journey Sam was walking through a field of tall maize. He then suddenly emerged from the corn to a path, which was deserted. He looked behind him and in front but was unable see no one. He then walked hurridely onwards calling out to anyone who could hear him. "Mr Frodo? Mr. Jarvis? Peggy? Frodo! Frodo! Frodo suddenly appeared turning to find him "I thought I'd lost you"

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked confused

"It's just something Gandalf said." Sam remembered

"What did he say?" Frodo asked

"Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee and I don't mean to." Sam said keeping that promise.

"Sam! We're still in The Shire. What could possibly happen!" Frodo said knowing they were safe for now as he saw Jarvis and Peggy catch up.

"All this corn we'd have enough in it to satisfy the journey as food" Peggy said frustrated as she heard a noise "Duck."

"What?" Sam asked confused as suddenly from out of the cornfield Merry and Pippin rushed into them, pushing them to the ground.

Pippin looked down at Frodo beneath him "Frodo! Merry! Its Frodo Baggins!"

"Hello Frodo!" Merry said happy to see him.

"Get off him! " Sam said as he pulled Merry off Frodo and pulled Frodo up "Frodo, are you alright?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked them wondering why they were here in such a hurry?

Merry and Pippin hurridely picked up their vegetables and proceeded to heap them into Sam's arms

"Hold these" Merry said to him.

"Doing some market shopping?" Peggy asked suspiciously "I don't see one around."

"No they haven't" Sam said knowing where they came from "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

"And these" Merry said handing him one more thing.

Suddenly a dog bark could be heard in the distance as they noticed a scythe held high above the corn coming towards them "Hoi! You get back here! Wait till I get this through you!"

"Time to run then" Jarvis said as he and Peggy made a haste move through the fields as Merry grabbed Frodo by the shoulder and pushed him through the corn as him and Merry proceeded to run away

"Get out of my fields! You'll know the devil if I catch up with you!" Farmer Maggot yelled

Sam then proceeded to drop the vegetables he's holding and run after them

"Dunno why he's so upset! Its only a couple of carrots" Merry said confused.

Pippin was running and looking back to make sure they weren't followed "And some cabbages and those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And the mushrooms the week before."

"Yes Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting! Run!" Merry ordered as they suddenly reached a cliff top. Pippin then proceeded to stop dead as Merry ran into him. They both looked down and just as they were trying to decide what to do Sam proceeded to run straight into the back of them all and they tumbled down the hill together landing in a heap in the road below.

Pippin looked up at a pile of manure grateful they handed landed in it "Ooh! that was close!"

"Oh! I think I've broken something" Merry groaned as he reached under his back and pull out a broken carrot

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam said getting up frustrated.

"To rob and steal is wrong surely you know that?" Jarvis asked them

"What? It was just a detour. A shortcut" Merry said trying to dodge the question.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked confused.

Pippin looked across at some growing mushrooms "Mushrooms!" They then proceeded to get up and make a dash for them

Frodo in the meantime was strolling up the road. He looked worried as he called out to them. "I think we should get off the road."

The others continue to collect the mushrooms, ignoring him. Peggy however walked over wanting to see if he was alright as Frodo noticed a swirling wind come down the road towards them. Get off the road! Quick!

They then proceeded to dash down into a ditch and hide beneath a large tree root as Merry and Pippin proceeded to jostle with their find as Sam ordered them to be quiet.

From behind the tree a big black horse appeared snorting. Frodo looked up through the tree roots, seeing the horses fetid hooves and the horse's head, with red eyes.

The rider then proceeded to get down from the horse and peer over the tree root, sniffing. The hobbits shrink back as Jarvis huddled over them to protect them. From behind them spiders and centipedes, worms were hurrying to get away. Frodo closed his eyes and reached for the Ring. As he got it out, the rider turned suddenly. Frodo could feel an overwhelming desire to put the Ring on. He then proceeded to hold it out to his finger as Sam suddenly reached out to him to stop him as the Rider sniffed the air again.

Knowing something needed to be done Peggy slowly reached for her gun as Jarvis then instructed them to cover their ears as they did so and she fired a shot into the air as the Rider turned quickly, with Merry throwing his bag to provide extra sound. Peggy aimed her gun as she tried firing at the Rider who had gotten onto his horse as she fired at him missing him the first two shots as she then managed to shoot him in the back the third time but he still managed to ride away not phased by it.

"Bloody hell" Peggy said feeling frustrated he was able to escape as she then dashed through the woods where the others had escaped.

Merry seemed to speak for them all when he asked "What was that!"

Frodo looked very scared as he held out his palm and looked at the Ring he held in his hands.

"Stay close." Peggy instructed "If there are more than that's trouble for us"

* * *

Dark had arrived as mist was swirling in the woodland. A Rider in black was galloping through the woods, screaming.

The hobbits and two humans quickly began to hurry through the woods, dodging and hiding behind the trees.

Sam suddenly paused "Anything?"

"Nothing" Frodo responded.

"We lost them at last" Jarvis said feeling a sense of relief.

Pippin suddenly stumbled up behind them "What is going on?"

"That black rider was looking for something. Or someone" Merry said suspiciously as he walked up to Frodo and looked him in the face "Frodo?"

"We can explain everything" Jarvis tried to say.

"Get down!" Pippin suddenly shouted.

They all then proceeded to duck down and see through the trees a black rider pause on a hill and walk off.

"I have to leave the Shire." Frodo explained looking at Merry "Sam, Peggy, Jarvis and I must get to Bree"

"Is there a faster route?" Peggy asked

Merry nodded in understanding "Right. Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me."

Merry then proceeded to run off through the trees, as the others followed. Suddenly a black rider appeared in front of Frodo.

"Run!" Pippin shouted

"Frodo, this way. Follow me" Merry called to him

Pippin and the hobbits continue to try and dodge the black horse as they called out to Frodo with Jarvis close behind "Frodo!"

Peggy suddenly got in front of Frodo as she kept him close and tried firing back at the Rider who somehow avoided her shots.

The group then proceeded to run through the trees reaching a fence next to a river bank. Sam, Merry, Jarvis and Pippin managed to leap over the fence towards the jetty on the river as Frodo followed a little way behind them with Peggy close behind.

The first three hobbits and Jarvis ran onto the ferry raft as Merry began to instruct Sam "Get the rope Sam"

Sam began to untie the ferry from the jetty as he noticed Frodo still wasn't aboard "Frodo!"

Jarvis was helping out as he suddenly noticed Peggy wasn't there "Miss Carter?"

Frodo then proceeded to run down the path towards the ferry, the black rider closer behind him

"Run Frodo!" Pippin yelled

Frodo ran fast, seeing the ferry drift away from the shore "No!"

The hobbits called out to him to no avail as he seemed to be drifiting away further "Frodo! Come on! Frodo! Come on! Frodo! Come on faster!"

Frodo proceeded to take a flying leap and land on the ferry sending the hobbits into a heap as Jarvis stumbled to keep the boat steady. The black rider suddenly proceeded to skid to a halt, the horse snorting. The nazgul let out a scream and was about to turn his horse around back up the track when he saw Peggy pointing her gun at him.

"Nowhere left to turn. Now tell me who or what you are and why you are hunting us?" Peggy asked the creature

"I serve the master" The Ringwraith spoke

"You serve Sauron." Peggy said feeling that was what he meant as she suddenly seemed to realise what he was "You must be the Nazgul? But you were Ghosts the last time Dugan saw you?"

"We cannot die. We are eternal. Foolish woman. No mortal from the race of Men can stop us" The Ringwraith threatened.

"Well I can try." Peggy threatened as she shot the horse in the legs as it then fell down with the Ringwraith falling suit as it shoved the body off of itself and into the water.

Before it could get up however Peggy proceeded to punch the Wraith not feeling much of life as it tried to grab her and emit some kind of air into her face but she managed to block it from doing so and push it back a little.

Jarvis was horrified as the Hobbits shared his worry about their friend.

Peggy then fell to the floor as she suddenly aimed and shot the Wraith in the face through the hood and and then in the chest multiple times causing it to stumble and fall into the water as it seemed to disappear into the water.

With the enemy defeated she quickly proceeded to jump onto the ferry and join her friends.

"Are you alright Miss Carter?" Jarvis asked her still reeling from that encounter.

"I'll be fine Mr. Jarvis" Peggy said regaining herself "I just hope we can make it to Bree soon."

Frodo seemed to share her concern as they rowed the boat along the river "How far to the nearest crossing?"

"The Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles." Merry said as he pushed the boat along.

* * *

It was now pouring with rain. The group were now hooded in the trees.

"If only we had an umbrella" Jarvis mused.

Frodo then glanced up and down the road to make sure the coast was clear. "Come on!"

They then proceeded to run quickly across the road to the gated entrance to Bree and knock on the door. A face then proceeded to open a small window at the top, shut it, then opening another window lower down in the doorway.

"What do you want?" The Gatekeeper asked them.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo answered.

The Gatekeeper proceeded so shut the window and open the gate holding a lantern up "Hobbits! Four hobbits! What's more out of The Shire by your talk!" He then noticed Peggy and Jarvis "And a man and a lady you're travelling with. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to at the Inn. Our business is our own." Frodo answered.

"We hope you can understand that." Jarvis said hoping they hadn't offended him.

The Gatekeeper nodded "Alright young sir, I meant no offence." He then proceeded to stand aside to let them pass "My job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful"

"We will" Peggy said as she watched him shut the gate behind him

The group then proceeded to trudge through the rain up the muddy lane, the hobbits narrowly missing being crushed by a cart while mant tall, hooded people walk round them

"Out of the way! Watch where you're walking!" One man yelled.

"How rude." Jarvis scoffed.

"It's a dark town Jarvis. You never know who you could run into" Peggy said as they walked through the streets as she spotted a man chomping on a carret.

Frodo suddenly spotted the sign of the Prancing Pony, as they then proceeded to push open the Inn door.

"Excuse me?" Frodo asked walking up to the bar.

"Good Evening little masters. What can I do for you? If you're looking for accomodation, we've got some nice, cosy hobbit sized rooms available." The Barliman said as he noticed Peggy and Jarvis walk up behind them "We have some for yourselves as well my sir and lady."

"How soon can we have them ready?" Peggy asked him.

"We're always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr err... ?" The Barliman asked Frodo

Frodo pasued for a moment before giving an answer "Underhill, my name's Underhill"

"Margaret Rogers-Sousa" Peggy said giving a false name.

"Jarvis Stark" Jarvis responded.

The Barliman seemed to understand as he nodded "Underhill yes..."

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked him.

"Gandalf?" The Barliman asked looking quizically "Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat." Frodo nodded as he continued "Not seen him for six months."

Frodo turned dismayed to the other hobbits.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked

"We stay and wait." Peggy said to them as she said goodbye to the Barliman "We'll be ready for the rooms in a few hours."

Drunken raucous laughter echoed in the Inn as a few moments later the hobbits, Peggy and Jarvis were seated around a table drinking

"Sam. He'll be here. He'll come." Frodo said reassuringly.

The customers in the Inn seemed to eye the hobbits suspiciously which Peggy noticed but elected not to say anything as so not to draw attention. Merry winded his way through them carrying a large mug of ale as he sat down.

"What's that?" Pippin asked him

"This my friend, is a pint!" Merry answered as he lifted it up and sipped the ale

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked

Merry made noise through his drinking to indicate he was correct.

Not wanting to wait Pippin stood up "I'm getting one!"

"You've had a whole half already!" Sam chastied as Pippin sat on a barstool at the bar.

"It's astonishing for people so small the Hobbits have quite peculiar appetites." Jarvis said thinking it over.

"And the capacity for certain things that too much consumption of would hurt someone else." Peggy said confused as him.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived!" Sam suddenly said.

"I don't see the old man looking at us." Jarvis said pointing out an old man in glasses who was in the middle of a story.

"And that time I was a General in the war. Now I haven't fought a battle in my life so all I had to do because of my age was sign papers and look over enrollment forms I mean it's simple?" the old man said as the two people sat there drinking their drinks not interested.

"He means that one. I noticed as well" Peggy said as they glanced over at a hooded figure, his face hidden in his hood, smoking a pipe in the corner of the room

Frodo seemed to share Sam's suspicions as he tapped the Barliman who was walking past "Excuse me. That man in the corner. Who is he?"

"He's one of them rangers. They're dangerous folk they are. Wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider." The Barliman answered.

"Strider." Frodo said wondering if there was more.

The embers in Strider's pipe began to glow, lighting his eyes briefly. Frodo pondered as he began playing with the Ring. The Ring started to whisper to him. Frodo closes his eyes mesmerised as it spoke to him "Baggins... Baggins... Baggins ...Baggins! Baggins!"

"Frodo?" Peggy called out to him.

Frodo was suddenly woken from his dream state by Pippin talking to the men at the bar. "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there. Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

"Oh hell" Peggy said as she got up.

Frodo however managed to get up and push his way urgently through the crowd, Strider's attention being caught as Frodo caught Pippin on the arm "Pippin!"

Pippin not knowing what he was doing tried to shake Frodo off "Steady on!"

Frodo stood back, sudddenly tripping on a man's foot and falling to the ground as the Ring flew into the air, Strider sitting up straight as he watched this. Peggy tried to get through as some of the men tried grabbing her.

"Looking for a date." One man drunkingly asked

"There's one for you on the floor" Peggy said pushing him down

Frodo proceeded to reach up his hand to the Ring as it slipped on his finger. He immediately disappeared much to everyone's shock "Oh!"

Sam, Merry and Pippin look shocked while Peggy and Jarvis stayed quiet. From outside the Black Riders suddenly paused as Frodo looked up in a ghostly world, all people around him appear as windswept shadows as three Riders galloped towards Bree.

Frodo began to hear Sauron's voice "You cannot hide!" Frodo looked up, holding his hands in front of his face as the Eye appeared to him "I see you! There is no life in the void" Frodo suddenly fell to the ground again "Only death!"

Frodo then managed to pull the Ring from his finger, as he turned back to normal in the Inn as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly a hand reached down to his shoulder to grab him "You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr Underhill!"

Strider then proceeded to pull him out of the room and up the stairs as he threw him into a room at the top

"What do you want?" Frodo asked him worried about what would happen next.

"A little more caution from you! That is no trinket you carry!" Strider warned him.

"I carry nothing" Frodo denied.

"Indeed" Strider said as he walked around the room, snuffing the candles "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely" He then proceeded to remove his hood "That is a rare gift!"

"Who are you?" Frodo asked him feeling there was more to this man then they realised.

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked him.

Frodo paused again before answering "Yes"

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Strider informed him.

Suddenly the door was flung open as Strider proceeded to swing around his sword drawn. Sam, Jarvis and the other hobbits proceeded to push their way into the room carrying stools and candlesticks.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam said drawing his fists.

"I'm quite handy with every tools my good man" Jarvis threatened.

Peggy then pointed her gun at him "Please. We don't need to fight."

Strider yielded as he sheated his sword "You have a stout heart little hobbit! My good man. My lady. But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming"

The gatekeeper was sitting in the gatehouse smoking his pipe as he suddenly heard the snort of a horse as he then got up to investigate. He opened the top window of the gate and gasped as the gate was run down by four Black Riders, crushing the Gatekeeper.

They then proceeded to ride into Bree and stop at the Inn. The riders then walked into the Inn, swords drawn to their sides as the Barliman hid behind the bar, frightened.

Meanwhile the hobbits were now seemingly sleeping peacefully in their beds. Into the hobbit room the Riders suddenly walked, their swords held upright in front of them. They each stood next to a bed and held their swords high poised to strike as Sam tossed restlessly in his sleep. Suddenly the Riders proceeded to stab the beds as Sam awoke with a start. The Riders continue to stab the beds while outside their horses pawed the air.

Strider was watching the flickering lights through the window, in a window opposite across the street with Peggy and Jarvis overlooking as well. The Riders pulled back the covers, seeing the feathers of the pillows that have been put there in place of the hobbits. They then proceeded to turn the beds upside down screeching in anger with their screams waking Pippin and Merry.

All four hobbits looked at Strider, who was sitting by the window with Peggy and Jarvis.

"What are they?" Frodo asked wanting an answer as to who these killers were.

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men. The Sauron the Deciever gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness" Strider answered as he looked out of the window at the riders now back mounted on their horses "Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you.

"So when I shot one he more then likely survived?" Peggy asked him.

Strider was surprised "My lady I do not doubt your skill but to survive a battle with a Ringwraith is one not many live to tell."

"Well I'm telling you now." Peggy said as she walked by herself as she instructed him to join her while Jarvis staid where he was not butting into the conversation.

"He tried to do something to me. I could feel him emit some kind of breath on me." Peggy said "I managed to avoid it I think."

Strider was a bit alarmed by this however "Keep watch of yourself Miss Carter. If you feel something is wrong inform me immediately. What he tried to do if he failed could have almost ended your life."

Peggy however was still sceptical even more so now that he knew who they were.

"You can trust me" Strider reassured her.

"Then don't make me regret this." Peggy said to him.

In the morning the group hurriedly followed Strider away from Bree, across country as Four Riders raced along the road.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked him.

"Into the wild." Strider answered

Merry was following the others through the woodland still not convinced "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?"

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler." Frodo said feeling like he could trust him.

"Sometimes appearances can be deceiving" Jarvis said sceptical himself but for now agreed with what was going on.

Merry seemed to agree "He's foul enough"

Strider tipped his head a little hearing the comment.

"I don't think he appreciates you talking about how he bathes." Peggy said to Merry.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo responded putting the nail in the coffin of the discussion.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked leading his pony along.

Not wanting to continue this sense of distrust Strider decided to be honest with his answer "To Rivendell Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond."

"Do you hear that! Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" Sam said excitedly.

"Yes it'll be wonderful to return." Jarvis said fondly.

"Let's hope he hasn't forgotten us too quickly" Peggy said remembering back to when they entered the first time.

Strider walked alongside Peggy as he answered her question "He hasn't forgotten you Miss Carter. He spoke very highly of you always."

"Well I meant to write but I'm not sure where the post service was to Rivendell." Peggy answered jokingly.

They continued to walk through the woodland, through rain, until they reach the top of the hills as snow covered the ground. Strider paused as he looked around. He then looked back at the hobbits who were getting out frying pans and cooking utensils

"Gentlemen! We do not stop 'til nightfall" Strider instructed.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked him.

Strider looked him confused "You've already had it."

"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin asked again.

Strider frowned as walked off.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pippin" Merry said as he put his bag back on his shoulder

"What about elvenses? Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner? Supper! He knows about them, doesnt he?" Pippin asked worried they wouldn't stop for food at all.

"I wouldn't count on it" Merry responded as an apple flew over a bush as Merry then caught it, giving it to Pippin as he pat him on the shoulder and then went to follow Strider as another apple flew through the air and hit Pippin on the head. "Pippin!"

"Do you think they know about brunch?" Jarvis asked

"If they don't then we don't tell them." Peggy answered.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. Again not a whole lot happening but I guess some things were introduced that being another villain and the heroes have met Aragorn.**

 **As I set it up last time I felt I had to continue the thread of Frost being now a servant of Sauron. Her genius mind had to be repaired by his magic given she had lost her sanity by the end of Season 2 now that she lost the Dark Force or Zero Matter as they called it. Now she aims to prove herself to be strong even without her power but that doesn't mean she's going to try and not find a way to gain it again or become stronger. With her mind, Sauron's and the designs of Schmidt left over things might become a problem for our heroes.**

 **Speaking of Schmidt since it's been so long and we can talk about it who was surprised to see him cameo in Avengers: Infinity War? I sure didn't see it coming. I always like everyone else thought about that lingering plot thread but never did I imagine they'd actually pay it off as not all of the plot threads Marvel has done like Abomination or the Leader of the Real Mandarin have been solved and some like Crossbones or Klaw are brought back only for them to be taken out again pretty quickly. I don't know but it was interesting to see the similarities that I obviously couldn't have predicted and they were just coincidences like him wearing a cloak when he appeared and the fact he was stranded somewhere.**

 **I guess the difference is he spent a long time on Vormir to where he seemed to be okay with his existence where as in my story he still wanted revenge. It was nice to see it resolved regardless.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Agent Carter which belongs to Marvel and Disney nor the Lord of the Rings and anything related to that universe which belongs to Warner Brothers/New Line as well as the Tolkien estate. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile but my computer was having problems preventing me from writing anything but now that it's back to normal I'll try not to go too long without posting the next one. Anyway** **I hope you enjoy the next chapter of story.**

* * *

The group came to some Marshland as they stumbled through the water and grass hillocks. Midges flew everywhere, biting the hobbits as Merry swat one away "What are they eating when they can't get hobbit?"

"I'd advise you to be wary Master Meriadoc. They carry diseases that can cause sickness" Jarvis said as he avoided one.

The continued stumble on through the Marsh as Pippin fell into the water as Peggy helped him up "Watch your step"

Night soon fell as they stopped to rest. Strider brought a deer he had killed to the hobbits and Peggy and Jarvis who were sitting on the ground.

Later the rest of the group slept. Peggy offered to stay up and watch but Strider declined her offer despite apperciating it. He felt in case he needed to leave she would have to lead them in his absence. As he sat on watch, smoking his pipe as he began to sing

 _"Tin viel elvanui,_

 _Elleth alfirin ethelhael_  
 _O hon ring finnil fuinui_

 _A renc gelebrin thiliol._

 _"Tin viel the elven-fair,"_

 _(Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her night-dark hair,_

 _And arms like silver glimmering.)_

The sound of his voice caught Peggy's attention. He certainly had a soft voice. It probably was none of her business but she was curious as to who he was singing about. Before she could ask though Frodo sat up to listen and beat her to it "Who is she ? This woman you sing of?"

"Tis the Lady of Luthien. The Elf Maiden who gave her love to Beren ... a mortal" Strider answered.

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked

Strider shook his head "She died. Get some sleep Frodo.

Frodo proceeded to lay back down as Strider looked into the night air and sighed "You should rest too Agent Carter."

"I've been up later. There's more to the story than just death isn't there?" Peggy asked him "You sing as if it was personal to you." She noticed Strider had a neutral expression "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry."

"It is alright" Strider said to her as she then sat down slightly away from him and joined him in looking out at the night sky.

"I always liked looking up at the night sky late. My brother and I would sneak out and just feel the cold air" Peggy said as she took it in as she put her head down thinking about him.

"It can have a calming affect. We won't get many. It is best to enjoy them while we can" Strider said as both sat there in silence.

* * *

In Isengard, Saruman's long-fingernailed hand hovered over the Palantir as he communicated with his master. "The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron Lord of the Earth."

The Eye appeared in the Palantir as he communicated with his servant. "Build me an army worthy of Mordor."

As the Eye disappeared Saruman then left to sit in his library, arms wrapped around himself. Three orcs suddenly walked in as one asked "What orders from Mordor my Lord? What does the Eye command?"

"We have work to do." Saruman informed them.

Outside the orcs were running around outside the Tower of Orthanc, felling trees at night. Gandalf on the roof top suddenly awoke from the noise of the felling, his face being bloodied as it started to rain. Huddling his arms around himself he watched as more trees were being felled as Saruman arrived to watch the orcs work

"The trees are strong my Lord. The roots go deep." An Orc informed him.

Saruman however remained unfazed "Rip them all down."

Gandalf settled down next to a pillar, trying to shelter himself from the rain. All around on the ground trees were being felled by the orcs.

Saruman observed the area as he decided to check on his other world partner. While a part of him admired Frost's ingenuity and knew she was valuable in creating new weaponry he also was jealous of her as this was exactly what Sauron was admiring. While he knew Sauron couldn't outright replace her with him as he too was valuable in his plans the more he gave her a big part the more danger she opposed to his own plans for conquest and for the Ring. He needed to find the Ring and soon.

Walking through the underground area he was met by Frost's bodyguard and lover Joseph Manfredi who she much to his annoyance insisted was to be brought along when she came to this world. "Hold on old fella. She doesn't want to be disturbed."

"You know who I am" Saruman reminded him "And know I have full access to meeting her whenever I so wish. Unless you wish to find yourself turned into something horrible beyond your comprehension?"

Reluctantly Manfredi let him through "You got five minutes pops"

Saruman shifted pass as many of his Orcs were working through and handling equipment as Frost was making a touch on something "Was Joseph bothering you?"

"No." Saruman replied as he continued "So what is the progress on our new weaponry?"

"This will take time" Madame Masque informed him "I'm building this from scratch not to mention your substances are cruder than most. But I think I can work from it. You were lucky you salvage a lot of what Schmidt left behind. I didn't admire the Nazi or Hydra ideal but I admired his intelligence." And while I am more sharper than I've been ever one thing still puzzles me. How did you find me?"

"Once I learned there were worlds beyond this one thanks to the arrival of Agent Carter I made it my mission to dig deep through Dol Guldur to salvage what he had left. It was there I discovered he was attempting to build a device that would bring him back to his world. Yours. All he needed was the power" Saruman recalled.

"And you say that's how Sauron discovered me?" Madame Masque tried to recall. Her memories were so far gone in that asylum.

"The Palantir acted as the power to open the portal. Sauron sensed your madness but potential through the Palantir and it's connection through the device and knew he needed an ally to win this war and so he transferred himself through the gateway and into your consciousness. He repaired your mind and used the power of the portal to bring you and your servant here." Saruman said to her as she tried to recall. "But the machine was damaged after it's use meaning we cannot return to the other side"

"Yes. I remember." Madame Masque suddenly recalled as she became bitter "Once I had power. Now they've taken it away. But I can rebuild. And I swear on my own grave Peggy Carter will pay."

Finishing working on a device Madame Masque handed it to an Orc "Take this and test it." She noticed Saruman's unchanged expression but sensed he was curious "It's an updated design on an old Hydra weapon. Faster at exploding and combined with the Fires of Orthanc you'll be able to decimate an entire army."

An Orc handled a bow and arrow with a specially designed arrow as Frost picked one up "This is an arrow designed with the sharpest of metal on the end known as Vibranium. I'm not sure how but you found some of this in Dol Guldur did you not? Which means this must of came here from my world years ago so obviously we've been travelling here longer than we realise."

"What does this mean?" Saruman asked her.

"It means we have an advantage. While nobody has been able to find where it originated from except for Stark somehow stumbling across it which all he used for was to make an oversized trash can lid for America's so called Freedom Fighter we have enough to create armour that could be impenetrable." Madame Masque informed him.

"Very well than. Keep me informed" Saruman instructed as he walked off and left the area to inspect his own growing project.

Meanwhile Strider, Peggy, Jarvis and the hobbits were walking over the top of the hills, arriving at the ruins of a temple, on top of a hill as he began to explain it's history "This was the great watch tower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight."

They eventually reached the watch tower as the hobbits dropped their bags and sat down, Peggy and Jarvis doing the same as Jarvis tried to fix everything.

Strider looked out over the plains below as he bent down and unwrapped some small swords and handed them out to the hobbits "These are for you. Keep them close, I'm going to have a look around"

The hobbits unsheathed their swords as they looked at them

"No Orc will want to mess with you for sure" Jarvis tried to encourage.

"Stay here" Strider ordered as he left them.

"You're going as well aren't..." Jarvis tried to guess as he saw Peggy begin to leave.

"Just keep an eye on them" Peggy told him as she walked off following Strider.

Strider was off collecting wood by himself when he sensed Peggy's presence "You need not hide Agent Carter."

Peggy stepped out from behind a pillar as she observed the destroyed area. From what she could guess it had probably been this way for centuries "How long has this place been like this?"

"Long enough. It served under the control of the kingdoms of Arthedain and Cardolan allied against Rhudaur and Angmar. It was burned and destroyed by forces of the Witch-King." Strider answered.

"He sounds serious. Who is he?" Peggy asked wanting to know more about what they were up against.

"He is the strongest of the Nine and their leader. They say no man can kill him" Strider answered.

Peggy wondered if that was literal or metaphorical? Could no man truly kill him and if not what would happen if a woman tried? Getting it off her mind she decided to ask something else "Do you trust us?"

"I trust Gandalf's word. He spoke highly of you and Mr. Jarvis. Your exploits during the liberation of Erebor went down in legend" Strider said as he finished getting the wood.

"How much did he tell you?" Peggy asked him.

"You need not be concerned. I understand some matters one likes to deal with privately." Strider said sensing she still felt a loss over Steve Rogers and Daniel Sousa. He was partially right but Peggy still felt a loss over her brother Michael. He had of course been believed to be dead which haunted her for years but now she was haunted in a different way when she found him alive. She still wasn't ready to discuss it.

Before Peggy could say anymore they heard the wailing scream of the Nazgul close to the camp "Bloody hell."

Strider quickly began breaking down the wood as he grabbed a piece and gave one to Peggy "Hurry"

Back at the camp Frodo was suddenly awoken by the others talking.

"My tomato's burst!" Merry complained

"Can I have some bacon?" Pippin asked

"OK. Want a tomato Sam?" Merry asked him

Frodo sat up in panic "What are you doing?"

Merry sat around a campfire pointing at it "Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon."

Frodo scrambled to his feet in alarm as Jarvis arrived having stepped away as he realised what was going on.

Sam held out a plate not realising what they were doing "Saved some for you Mr Frodo."

Frodo began stomping on the fire "Put it out you fools! Put it out!"

"Well that's nice! That's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin complained.

"At times like this Mr. Took we cannot afford to be so open" Jarvis added as helped clean things up. Miss Carter will probably kill him.

The screeches of the Nazgul could suddenly be heard coming closer as Frodo looked down over the edge. They could see four Nazgul striding towards the Watch Tower.

Frodo drew his sword as he instructed the others to run "Go!"

They quickly ran up to the top of the tower, standing in the middle of the circle of pillars back to back, looking around frantically as Jarvis suddenly stood in front of them to protect them. Suddenly Frodo stopped and looked between two pillars. A Nazgul slowly advanced between them as Frodo looked horrified. The Nazgul drew his sword and held it before its face. Five Nazgul now began walking slowly towards the hobbits and Jarvis, swords held in front of them. As they got closer they hold their swords out pointed towards the group of hobbits who were walking backwards.

"Back! you Devils!" Sam challenged as he took a swipe at one of the Nazgul with his sword, who swaught back at him knocking him back into a rock. The other hobbits grouped together as Jarvis began swiping back and clashing swords.

"You'll either leave this place bloodied. Or with my blood on your swords" Jarvis threatened as he pointed his sword.

The Nazgul ignored him however as he managed to push him into a wall knocking him out.

A Nazgul reached forward, throwing Merry and Pippin aside as Frodo looked on shocked, dropping his sword and turning to run, fatlling as he did so. He groped in his pocket for the Ring as it whispered to him in Black Speech. The Witch King could hear the Ring as he walked towards Frodo drew his sword.

Frodo scrambled backwards until he was against a rock. The other Nazgul began to group behind the Witch King as a terrified Frodo put on the Ring and disappeared just as the Witch King was about to stab him with his sword. He could see he whispy, ghostly shapes of the Nazgul, their skeletal faces wearing crowns upon their heads. The Witch King reached out for the Ring, which was now glowing. Frodo's hand was somehow drawn to the hand of the Witch King. At the last moment however he pulled it away as the Witch King stabbed Frodo in the shoulder reaching out his hand again. He suddenly paused as he heard someone shout.

Strider and Peggy arrived with burning torches as they began to wave them around the Nazgul scaring them away from Frodo. Frodo, groaning with pain, removed the Ring.

Sam noticing he was hurt scrambled him "Frodo!"

Strider and Peggy continued to fight off the Nazgul who were screeching, with torch and sword in hand as Peggy then drew her gun and fired at them scaring them away despite it not doing much damage.

Frodo looked up at his friend becoming more pale "Oh Sam!"

Strider set light to the clothing of the Nazgul with his torch, scaring some of them away from the Watch Tower.

Peggy could see two more Nazgul coming towards her as she quickly threw the torch to the ground as she fired her gun at the fire causing it to explode and catch them on fire more the force of which sending them tumbling over the tower.

All the hobbits huddle around Frodo as Jarvis joined them. From behind him, Strider sensed the last Nazgul as he threw a burning torch into its face causing it to run away.

Frodo was still moaning with pain as Jarvis tried to keep him still.

Sam cried out to Strider as he ran over to them "Help him Strider!"

"He's going as pale as a ghost. I've never seen something like this happen so fast" Jarvis said surprised.

Strider picked up a broken sword on the ground "You are correct in some ways Mr. Jarvis "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." It suddenly burned up and disappeared into ash as Strider dropped it "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine" He quickly picked Frodo up and began to carry him away  
They began to through woodland, hearing the screeches of the Nazgul behind them as he called to them "Hurry!"

"It's six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam told him

Frodo was still mumbling on Strider's shoulder as he was being carried as Strider knew Sam was right "Frodo"

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

Peggy weighed their options "Is there anyone you know? Someone who could be passing by?"

Strider had a feeling there could be one but he still wasn't entirely sure. But he was beginning to pray she would come. Or else all would be lost.

* * *

Isengard was surrounded by deep ravines in the ground, which were glowing orange. Wooden structures were standing around the ravines. Inside the ravines, wooden walkways and pulleys had been built, where hundred's of orc were working.

A moth flew over the caverns to the top of Orthanc, where Gandalf was sitting dozing. As it flew past him, he quickly reached out a hand and gently grabbed and whispered to the moth in an unknown language "Gwaihir go! Gwaihir" The moth then flew off preparing to take his message.

Deep inside the caverns the orcs were forging rough weapons while others were examining the weapons Frost was making from what was left of the Skull's weaponry. Trees continue to be felled and thrown into the pits, to be burnt in the fires in their depths. Saruman walked around in them, watching the iron being smelted and poured into moulds as helmets and more weapons were made around him. It was all coming together.

In one corner of the caverns, some orcs were trying to prize something that was moving from the mud as Saruman arrived to watch. Through the membranes beneath a huge creature emerged, and grabbed the orc nearest to it and killed it. Some orcs went to intervene, but Saruman held them back. The huge creature, an Uruk Hai stood up, growling, holding out his hand and looked at it.

Saruman smiled slightly watching it come together. Another idea he got from the Red Skull. While the Super Soldier serum that enhanced him and Captain America was powerful it had been lost with his death and Captain America's disappearance. He tried to pry the information from the Palantir as the Skull did himself in order to reacquire it but he found himself unable to do so for some reason. Still it allowed him a chance to improve on the Skull's idea. Why simply enhance lowly Orcs? Why not create an entirely new one that produced the same result? A Super Orc that would be a formidable force that nobody could oppose.

Back with the heroes Frodo was lying on the ground staring upwards at some huge stone trolls as Sam noticed them trying to get his mind on something else "Look Frodo. It's Mr Bilbo's trolls"

"I'm surprised they are still here" Peggy said as she tapped them with her sword much like Gandalf did "I guess it was permanent."

Frodo gasped for breath, his eyes having turned cloudy. Sam felt his forehead "He's going cold!"

Jarvis picked a handkerchief from his pocket which he bathed in water they had on them to try to keep him warm "I'm not sure if this is going to help"

Strider stood between the trolls holding a torch aloft.

Pippin suddenly began to change in attitude realising the gravity of the situation "Is he going to die?"

"He's passing into the Shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them." Strider answered.

"So that's what you meant?" Peggy said when he told her she was lucky not to be hurt earlier.

Frodo gasped again as screeches were heard throughout the woodland.

"They're close!" Merry cried.

"Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked him.

"Athelas?" Sam asked confused.

"Kingsfoil." Strider clarified.

"Kingsfoil, aye, its a weed!" Sam said understanding.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider instructed.

"I'll help you. I remember this plant now. Miss Tauriel used it to help Kili" Jarvis said as he followed Sam.

They quickly ran through the woodland, scanning the ground. Strider stopped after finding a low growing plant covered in white flowers. He took out his knife to cut some.

A sword suddenly appeared at Strider's throat as a female voiced pondered "What's this? a Ranger caught off his guard?

Frodo, opened his eyes as he saw a vision of a white horse riding towards him with a maiden upon it, a bright white light surrounding her. She dismounted and walked towards him and knelt beside him.

"Frodo Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad" ("I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light") Arwen spoke to him in Elvish.

Frodo gasped as Sam and Pippin looked on. Even Jarvis was taken aback. Peggy suddenly felt grateful as luck seemed to be now on their side knowing instantly what she was.

"Who is she?" Merry asked confused.

Strider joined her, as Arwen mopped Frodo's brow. Strider chewed up some Athelas

"Frodo" Arwen said comforting him.

"She's an elf!" Sam realised.

"Yes Master Samwise. Now it appears things may be looking up" Jarvis said his tone now more optimistic.

Arwen pulled back Frodo's shirt to reveal the wound "He's fading"

Strider put the chewed Athelas into the wound as Frodo gasped again.

"He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Arwen said as Strider lifted Frodo up. "I've been looking for you for two days." Strider carried Frodo to Arwen's horse "There are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are I do not know."

Strider placed Frodo on Arwen's horse "Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon. ("Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.") _  
_

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." ("I m the faster rider. I ll take him.") _  
_

"Andelu i ven. " ("The road is too dangerous")" Strider warned.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked

"I wish I could tell you Master Took. But Elvish is not a language I am fluent in. I never did receive the dictionary I asked for" Jarvis told him.

"I'm pretty sure there is none Mr. Jarvis" Peggy added as she observed the conversation. She suspected her father was Elrond. She hoped he was still as hospitable as before.

"Frodo fur. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." ("Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.") Arwen told him before switching to Common Tongue "I do not fear them" _  
_

Strider took Arwen's hand and held it tightly "Be iest lun. ("As you wish.") _  
_

Arwen mounted on her horse behind Frodo who was still having trouble breathing.

"Ride hard. Don't look back" Strider told her.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" (Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast)" Arwen replied as she rode off through the woods.

"What're you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam angrily yelled not wanting to risk Frodo's safety as Jarvis put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Strider looked on worried as he then slightly away

Peggy walked up to him as she wanted to ask something. From that display before she left she sensed he and Arwen held some affection for each other but she knew not to pry in that business. It was about Elrond "So I suspect she's Elrond's daughter?"

"She is" Strider answered

"Can we expect Elrond to be as hospitable as he once was?" Peggy asked "I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot but we fixed that"

"Lord Elrond still considers you a friend. He spoke highly of you. But he cannot do so for the rest of the race of men" Strider answered.

"What do you mean?" Peggy asked him.

"Years of conflict have made Lord Elrond felt betrayed. As the Elves time ends he worries about what Men are about to inherit." Strider answered "He feels they are not worthy."

"That despite our attempts to co-exist man are doomed to repeat a cycle? As soon as one war ends another begins. I sometime question it myself" Peggy wondered "What do you believe?"

"I believe one decides their own fate my lady. We are not all born with a great cause" Strider said as he then left her alone.

Peggy pondered that last sentence. The way he spoke it reminded her of Thorin and the burden he felt of his birth right.

"Are you alright Miss Carter?" Jarvis asked her.

"Yes Mr. Jarvis" Peggy answered "Just having a thought"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter finished. Admittedly again not much has changed here but I tried to add more with some conversations with Aragorn and Peggy and emphasising more the rivalry of Frost and Saruman. Maybe it's coincidental Schmidt was able to get so much that I didn't show but it does amp up the threat level. I'm sure if Saruman came to Earth he would be a threat no doubt.**

 **Trying to create interesting conversations is tough I'll admit but I thought that questioning Men's worthiness of inheriting Middle Earth is something to ask because as Peggy said what Elrond believes has been kind of true in society and it plays into their own history whether it's Hydra's influence or not as Peggy says to Steve in Winter Soldier "They rather mucked it up" and it's just up to the future to learn from those mistakes but when we don't learn should we just give up? It's not perfect but humanity isn't and I doubt it ever will be.**

 **In terms of how I'm writing the interactions though again I'm honestly so far not satisfied with how I'm handling them mostly because I'm not creating interesting enough dynamics I feel. I suppose there aren't enough characters yet but still.** **Again if you have any ideas then don't be afraid to suggest them.**

 **And while we're a long way from it yet readers can expect at least one more story in this universe. If I have ideas for more there's possibility for more but in terms of Agent Carter (considering we don't know much beyond what we see and hear so I am using speculation and interviews to put pieces together) and prequel material in the MCU to connect there's only so much out there plus as it connects further with the modern MCU it's probably best handled by my fellow writers who dabble in writing the affairs of the Avengers and their exploits in the land of Arda. Basically what I'm saying is as we get more information on Captain Marvel now and closer to it's release I'll be leaving a possible Skrull invasion to someone else to write about. That doesn't mean though others if they are inspired don't have to write their own Agent Carter/Middle Earth stories I encourage more. It'll probably be better than mine. **I'm my own worst critic.****

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Many Conversations

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Agent Carter which belongs to Marvel and Disney nor the Lord of the Rings and anything related to that universe which belongs to Warner Brothers/New Line as well as the Tolkien estate. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile but my computer was having problems again that were yet again preventing me from writing anything but** **this time I've found a way to work around them. I'll try not to go too long without posting the next one. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter of story.**

* * *

 **Frodo's room, Rivendell**

Frodo woke up in a dream, surrounded by white light as he wondered where he was Where am I?"

Suddenly he could hear Gandalf's voice speaking to him "You are in the House of Elrond. And it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the 24th, if you want to know."

Frodo still had his eyes closed, but frowned in confusion. He opened his eyes and looked to the side of his bed surprised to see him. "Gandalf!"

Gandalf was sitting beside the bed that Frodo was lying in, smoking his pipe "Yes, I am here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you my dear hobbit"

Frodo sat up and clutched his left breast "What happened Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked at him quizzically

"Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo asked

Gandalf looked into the distance as he explained "Oh, I'm sorry Frodo. I was delayed."

 **Isengard, Gandalf's memory**

Gandalf was being thrown to the ground on the roof top of Isengard. Saruman walked up to him, pointing his staff at him. "The friendship of Sauron is not lightly thrown aside."

Saruman used his staff to throw Gandalf across the rooftop, and leave him lying in midair off the edge of the roof as he walked over to Gandalf. "One ill turn deserves another. It is over."

Gandalf suddenly saw a moth fly past his face.

"Embrace the power of the Ring, or embrace your own destruction." Saruman threatened as he lifted his staff and threw Gandalf face first back onto the roof top

Gandalf looked up at Saruman and despite being beaten physically he still remained defiant "There is only Lord of the Ring. Only one who can bend it to his will" He then saw the moth fly behind Saruman, followed by an eagle "And he does not share power. Pass this message to Miss Frost as well." He then scrambled to his feet and jumped from the roof top.

Saruman walked to the edge of the roof to see Gandalf on the back of the eagle flying off. "So you have chosen death"

The eagle flew off over the Misty Mountains as dawn rose.

 **Frodo's room, Rivendell**

Back in Rivendell Frodo was still looking quizzically at Gandalf "Gandalf? What is it?"

Gandalf woke from his daydream memory as he shook his head as he spoke unconvincingly "Hmm. Nothing Frodo."

Suddenly Sam came running in as he took Frodo's hand Frodo! Frodo!"

Frodo was beyond grateful to see his friend again "Sam!"

"Bless you, you're awake" Sam said thankfully

Gandalf smiled at the reunion "Sam has hardly left your side."

Sam sat at his bedside as he turned to Gandalf "We were that worried about you, weren't we Mr Gandalf?"

Peggy and Jarvis entered the room as both were grateful to see Frodo among the land of the living again.

"Indeed we were Master Samwise" Jarvis said "The Elves are indeed miracle workers"

"Luckily we had a friend already" Peggy said referring to Elrond.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond" Gandalf said as he turned his head to see Elrond entering the room "You're beginning to mend"

"Welcome to Rivendell Frodo Baggins." Elrond said greeting the young Hobbit

 **The Grounds of Rivendell**

Frodo walked out onto his balcony and looked out on Rivendell at the depths of the valley. He could see an elf riding a horse into Rivendell from afar. Peggy and Jarvis smiled upon recognising him as Legolas. He walked around with Sam and suddenly came across Merry and Pippin who ran to him, hugging and laughing. He suddenly paused as he saw a small figure sitting on a bench writing in a book. It was Bilbo now very much aged as he ran to him "Bilbo!"

Bilbo stood up to meet him "Hello Frodo my lad"

Frodo ran up and proceeded to hug him "Bilbo."

Frodo opened up Bilbo's book to see the title written there. "'There and Back Again... A Hobbits Tale' by Bilbo Baggins" He then proceeded to flick through the pages looking at the maps and drawings and scribing "This is wonderful."

Bilbo walked over to sit beside Frodo "I meant to go back. Wander the paths of Mirkwood, visit Laketown, see the Lonely Mountain again. But age it seems has finally caught up with me."

Frodo continued to turn the pages until he reached the map of the Shire. Bilbo smiled at him, as they looked at it together.

"I miss the Shire. I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else... off with you on one of your adventures..." Frodo said as he paused thinking "My own adventure turned out to be quite different. I'm not like you Bilbo"

Bilbo half smiled as he reached a hand to Frodo's face "My dear boy."

Peggy and Jarvis wandered the grounds as they found Legolas, Jarvis going to greet him "Master Greenleaf. It has been awhile."

Legolas had been told of their coming by Elrond. Nonetheless he was happy to see them again "Indeed has Edwin Jarvis and Peggy Carter."

"Much has changed in the years since we last saw you from your perspective?" Peggy asked "How are your father and Tauriel?"

Legolas paused before giving his answer "My father is well but like many he is uncertain about man's inheritance of the land as the Elves depart. But he for now is not going with them. He still feels there is much to be done. He wished to be here to see you but he was unable to attend. I am here on his behalf."

"Well you can tell I'm missing him which I never believed I would have said when we first met." Peggy said as she again enquired about Tauriel "And again what of Tauriel?"

"Tauriel has decided to depart to the Undying Lands with many of our kind." Legolas explained "She lived a long life as Captain of the guard and lived every day as if it were her last. She feels her place is with our people and if our people are departing then she feels it is her duty to go with them. She understands my own reasonings for not leaving which are much like my father's."

"Do you believe that's the only reason she's leaving?" Peggy wondered feeling a part of her still had a broken heart after all these years.

"I do not know if she still harbours those feelings of the Dwarf Kili and is still pained by his death. She didn't speak much of it since that day. She spoke though of you and how she wished to see you again before leaving." Legolas answered.

"Well I'm sorry too" Peggy said also feeling regret she wouldn't get to see her friend again one last time.

Legolas then left them as Peggy thought to herself. She still didn't visit him but after that conversation she felt now she should.

Peggy then left Jarvis as she headed off alone to see Bilbo. Eventually she came upon him and Frodo and caught their conversation as Frodo then left to go find Sam as Peggy then walked up to him "I suppose you are really settling into retirement?"

"It would seem I am Peggy" Bilbo said as he moved aside for her to sit alongside him "I am on my last journey."

"I suppose that's the thing about getting old. Wondering if you've done enough? But it'll never be enough" Peggy said as she wondered what she has to look forward too "Every day I'm trying to do my best to protect and serve and yet I may never get to come home one day? These are the things Mr. Jarvis has to worry about every day as he returns home to his wife."

"If you are fortunate to live a long life Peggy the one thing you should have before the end is no regrets. No tears. No anxieties. Make the time for the things you want. And have no need to sacrifice them because you feel you have too. Live a life you want to live. Like I have." Bilbo said as he coughed a little.

Peggy sat there taking in his words as she felt into his side as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I think I'll do that"

* * *

Sam was packing his backpack preparing to leave "Now what have I forgotten?"

Frodo walked up to him surprised at what he was seeing. "Packed already?"

Sam stood up startled "No harm in being prepared."

"I thought you wanted to see the elves Sam" Frodo said as Sam walked away from him.

"I do." Sam replied.

"More than anything." Frodo reminded him.

"I did. Its just" Sam said as he looked around to see who was listening and walked over to Frodo "We did what Gandalf wanted didn't we?" We got the Ring this far to Rivendell and I thought... seeing as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon ... off home."

"You're right Sam" Frodo said as he turned to face him "We did what we set out to do" He then took the Ring out of his pocket and hold it out "The Ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home."

 **Jarvis's Room, Rivendell**

Jarvis was in the process of packing his own bag "Well I suppose that is everything."

"You're packing already? But we just got here." The voice of Ana Jarvis said as he turned to see her.

"Ana?!" Jarvis said surprised as they kissed "What, why are you here?"

"Mr. Stark was invited by Lord Elrond to come here. I invited myself, Miss Martinelli and Miss Roberts along" Ana explained referring to Angie and Rose. "You did not think you would leave us out of your adventure this time did you not?"

Peggy suddenly entered from the doorway having heard everything "No we didn't. We're glad you're here. But know that if we must leave it would be best for you to stay here."

Angie and Rose then entered the room having heard the conversation as Angie complained "Oh come on English I've been practicing those moves you've shown me"

"I've supervised." Rose added.

"I know that and there's nobody else I wouldn't want behind my back in a fight. But this threat is more dangerous then Russia itself." Peggy said referring to Sauron "I just want you to be sure about what you'd be laying your lives down for."

"We're willing to fight for anything English." Angie said "Just tell us where to go."

"So Howard is here then?" Peggy asked changing the subject.

"He's off with Mr. Dugan and his Commandos and Chief Thompson" Rose explained "The Chief still has the prisoner on a leash"

Peggy suddenly realised she was referring to Dottie as she then ran out of the room, angered that Jack would bring her here.

 **Howard's Room/Work area, Rivendell**

"This place is probably then times bigger than Galadriel's place. This will allow me a lot of space to work from" Howard said as the Commandos were in the room with him as Peggy entered the room "Oh hey Peg. Tell Elrond if you see him thanks for hooking me up with this garage. He wouldn't call it that but it's what I'm calling it."

"Where is Chief Thompson?" Peggy asked not wanting any other answers.

"Right her Marge." Jack said as he walked out to see her as she quickly pinned him against the wall "Ow hey still sore sometimes."

"What in God's name were you thinking of bringing Dottie Underwood to this world?" Peggy asked him "Do you have any idea what could happen if she got loose?!"

"I still had to interrogate her about her superiors and when I was asked to come along I knew I couldn't leave her there in case she escaped like you said. Now we can both keep an eye on her. She's in the dungeons if you're curious" Jack explained as he fixed himself as she released him.

"Don't worry if she tries to leave she's got Elrond's guards and us to deal with" Dugan said walking up to her.

Peggy then noticed Senator Ralston was with them to her surprise "Senator what are you still doing here?"

"I was a Commando once and knowing they would need help I offered to return to duty briefly as a thank you for saving my life" Ralston explained

"Well we're glad to have you" Peggy said with a smile.

 **On a balcony, Rivendell**

Elrond and Gandalf were looking down at Frodo and Sam from a balcony "His strength returns."

"That wound will never fully heal, he will carry it for the rest of his life" Gandalf said as he looked at Elrond.

"And yet to come so far, still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Elrond said as he walked over to a carafe of wine.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear." Gandalf said shaking his head "We can ask no more of Frodo."

Elrond turned to look at Gandalf as he spoke seriously "Gandalf! The enemy is moving Sauron's forces are massing in the east, his eye is fixed on Rivendell ... and Saruman you tell me has betrayed us not to mention this Madame Masque. Our list of allies grows thin!"

"His treachery runs deeper than you know." Gandalf said referring to Saruman as Elrond looked at him frowning "By foul craft and the Skull's influence Saruman has crossed orcs with goblin men, he is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and gather great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring while Madame Masque is crafting weaponry left from the Skull's attack to make this army unstoppable. But I feel she may too wish to betray him."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard" Elrond sad as Gandalf walked away from him "Gandalf! The Ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf looked folorn as he leaned on the balcony and looked out. He noticed a man named Boromir riding into Rivendell, then Legolas and other elves and a Dwarf named Gimli walking with fellow dwarves, all looking in wonder at this place.

"This peril belongs to all in Middle Earth they must decide now how to end." Elrond reminded him "The time of the elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seaking riches, they care nothing for the troubles of others."

Gandalf turned to him "It is in men we must place our hope."

"Men!" Elrond scoffed turning away "Men are weak"

 **Elrond's Library**

Elrond walked through his library as Gandalf followed him "The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity all but forgotten. It is because of men the Ring survives. I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom. Where the Ring was forged. The one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day but evil was allowed to endure."

Gandalf stood there as he listened. He could understand it in some way from Elrond's perspective but knew not to give in yet. For if they did then the enemy would win.

Elrond turned to Gandalf "Isildur kept the Ring. The line of Kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." Gandalf reminded him.

Elrond however was unconvinced "He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

 **On a landing, Rivendell**

Aragorn was sitting quitely on a landing in Rivendell, surrounded by beautiful paintings, reading a book. He looked up as he heard footsteps.

Boromir walked up to a painting on the wall, depicting Isildur cutting the Ring from Sauron's finger and his sword breaking. He looked in awe at it, then suddenly turning as he heard a faint noise. He noticed Aragorn reading and looked at him quizzically. "You are no elf."

"Men of the South are welcome here." Aragorn said offering him sanctuary.

Boromir nodded but still wondered who the man was "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Gandalf the Grey." Aragorn answered simply.

Boromir nodded in understanding "Then we are here on a common purpose. Friend."

Aragorn just looked back at him. Boromir turned, a little confused as noticed a statue of a lady holding an elven shield with broken sword pieces on it. "The shards of Narsil." He proceeded to pick up the hilt part of the broken sword. "The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." He ran his finger along the tip of it, cutting it causing it to bleed "Ah!" He looked at in wonder "Its still sharp" He then turned to look at Aragorn who was staring at him "But no more than a broken heirloom.

He then proceeded to drop the sword quickly and walk off, the sword's end falling to the ground. Boromir paused, but then continued to walk

As he got away from Aragorn he suddenly heard a female voice call out to him "It's okay to feel a little pride. Whatever positivity you feel you should be able to enjoy it."

Boromir looked over at Peggy who was standing over across from him "Some may believe that my lady. I am not one of those people. You are the one from the other universe named Peggy Carter who helped reclaim Erebor?"

"Yes." Peggy answered him.

"I am Boromir of Gondor" Boromir said introducing himself as he wondered about the other world "What is this other world of yours like? What has become of Men?"

Peggy thought about her answer. She had a feeling years of war had dampened Boromir's spirit so she didn't want to appear too glum. But at the same time she needed to be honest "It's a complicated issue. We've fought long and hard and I feel we'll only go through many more."

Boromir seemed saddened by her response "So we are doomed in every corner of life?"

"I've learned a lot over the years and interacting with your world helped that. That being no matter how many people are out there that make you want to lose hope there is another that can restore a semblance of optimism. I knew someone who represented almost the best of my people. It's why he was chosen to be our warrior on the battlefield. And I go through my life everyday dedicating myself to trying to uphold the same ideals even if the world at large is telling me there is no point" Peggy said relaying her experiences and frustrations over the years.

"Then why do you keep doing so?" Boromir asked her.

"Because the minute I stop believing then I know the enemy has beaten me. You can send a hundred enemy soldiers to face an army and the loss will be great and devastating. But an emotional victory is just as powerful. Destroying your sense of belief that is what many have strived to do and is Sauron's goal. The price of freedom my be high the longer we fight. But it's a price I'm willing to lay my life for if it means someone else can get another day where they feel okay to walk alone without evil lurking over their shoulder." Peggy said as she continued "The world has changed and will continue to change. All we can do is our best. And sometimes the best that we can do is to start over."

Boromir stood there taking in her words. A part of him wanted to dismiss those words. But the way she spoke this woman was different to others. Perhaps women had a place in war after all a fact he sometimes was unsure of that his father was always against. "I must leave now Lady Carter." Boromir then left her as he walked along.

Now that she was alone Peggy could actually go to where she was actually going before coming across him which was to the dungeons. She had someone to see.

* * *

 **The Dungeons, Dottie's Cell**

Dottie was picking her toes as she heard her cage open. She needless to say was positive to see her visitor "Hey Peg. Far away from home aren't we?"

Peggy didn't answer as she entered her cell and sat on the chair that was in there "I don't approve of you being here. But so long as you are here I want to ask you something."

"Talk away. I have missed our chats. Just as long as it's not about what you want to here because I have nothing on that" Dottie said referring to her continued heists that she may or may not be pulling off for an unknown party.

"I don't want that information. Yet. I wish to know of your childhood" Peggy asked her.

"Well I grew up in a small town. Not unlike Kansas. You know Wizard of Oz is why my name is Dottie..." Dottie tried to fake tell her but Peggy wasn't buying it.

"I'm not talking about the fake story you were assigned to tell when we were neighbours. I want the real story. What was that abandoned school I discovered Doctor Fenhoff about?" Peggy asked demanding the truth.

Dottie gave a sly smile "You probably had the best childhood didn't you? Playing games in the yard? Having tea parties with friends?"

"Some of that is true but some of that I couldn't stomach" Peggy admitted.

"You want to know what my wakeup routine was? Waking up and watching messages that were indoctrinated into our brains. Stealing bread and attempting to share it but when the time came we were told love was weakness. I had to snuff out my friend or any kind of friend. Do you know what it's like to shove that kind of thought on a young girl?" Dottie asked her faking tears.

Peggy still was suspicious "They wanted no compromises. The ultimate killing machine. And yet you are expendable to them. They used you and wound you up like a tin soldier and set you out and once you ran out of steam they rejected you. And now your lost without a purpose."

Dottie didn't seem fazed by her words "The old guy said the same thing."

"I know" Peggy said referring to Vernon Masters "I shouldn't trust you. And I probably never will. But a more naïve side of me believes you could be capable of change if you allowed yourself."

"Then why don't you let me out and I can prove to you?" Dottie asked her.

"Because I wouldn't risk the world's safety on blind optimism" Peggy answered "You have to find some way prove it your own way."

"But isn't blind optimism what you believe everyday? Those around you trust without question. But it could get you killed someday. They are closer than you think" Dottie teased her.

Peggy was confused "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say what I was looking for was more than just money. It was information on who truly controls everything. And I don't mean the old men who that Hollywood starlet took over." Dottie answered. "They are right under your pretty little nose Peg."

Peggy got up in anger as she turned to leave "Why do I keep trying with you?"

"Because deep down you would like to change me. Give me a complete overhaul in personality to go along with what your world wants me to be so you and I can be gal pals. You me, the actress, Jeaves's wife we'd all go shopping and trade stories. Like best friends." Dottie told her as she tried to get up but found herself changed to a pipe on the wall preventing her from moving.

Peggy didn't answer her response as she left the dungeons as Dottie sat alone waiting and plotting for an escape.

 **The Next Morning, in the Courtyard**

Gimli and the Dwarves were sitting and smoking pipes. Naturally because of the Dwarves' mistrust of the Elves they weren't entirely happy about being here.

"Nothing to eat her but leaves and more leaves" A Dwarf complained "Did they not think to bring meat if they knew we were coming?"

"An Elf only cares about one thing. Showing up a Dwarf" Gimli complained as he smoked his pipe.

"I see Dwarf attitudes haven't changed much in the time I've been gone." Peggy said as she approached them.

"Bless my beard. It is she." Another dwarf said with awe upon seeing her.

"I must be famous to you then?" Peggy asked feeling they knew of the role she played in Erebor's freedom.

"Indeed you are Lady Carter. I begged and pleaded my father Gloin to come on that journey but alas I was a wee too young. When I was told the Lady who helped save Erebor was coming here well I nearly fell from my chair as I got up to prepare my things on my journey here. It is my honour to meet you" Gimli said introducing himself.

"It's lovely to meet you as well, Gimli was it?" Peggy asked as she remembered his name having heard Gloin mention him "Glad to see I'll still be working with the family so to speak. But I really played no giant part in Erebor's liberation. I just simply gave Thorin a push in the right direction."

The Dwarves were still sullen "He was a fine warrior."

"And an even greater friend." Peggy added as they raised their pipes to the fallen dwarf's memory.

It was then suddenly Jarvis arrived "My apologies Miss Carter but Lord Elrond says it is time for the meeting. The one that will decide the fate of the Ring."

So this was it then. This determined their next course of action. Peggy then got up to move "Well let's get a move on then"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. I don't know how long the Council of Elrond could take up a chapter but I felt it was best that be it's own thing. That allowed this chapter to be down time as our heroes get acquainted and reacquainted before the meeting that decides the Ring's fate takes place.**

 **I've brought back a few of Agent Carter's supporting characters but most of them won't be travelling with the Fellowship at first. We'll see them appear at areas where they can be safe and needed. The next place Howard will be going in do time will be to Rohan through their own journey. It's kind of tough to write certain characters and whether I got their voices right. In a situation like this would Peggy be this worried even though there were times in the show she encouraged people like Rose coming on missions because of her capabilities? Maybe or maybe not but I guess Sauron would make anyone nervous.**

 **The same thing could be said with her conversation with Boromir. Perhaps I'm being a bit to heavy handed with the messages. Could it all sound natural? I don't know.**

 **There's also her interaction and dynamic with Dottie. She's a villain and who knows where that relationship was going to go post-Season 2. Because I don't have much to work with I'm kind of left to pick up the pieces and imagine where that would go next. And I don't know if there would be a redemption and I'm not saying there will be but there will have to be a progression beyond them being rivals. As for whether Dottie's employers will come into play? I won't say it's not possible but right now I'm focusing on the villains in this story which are obviously Sauron, Saruman and their armies and Whitney Frost AKA Madame Masque.**

 **I've said before but in terms of how I'm writing the interactions though again I'm honestly still unsure with how I'm handling them mostly because I'm not creating interesting enough dynamics I feel even as I'm trying to write them.** **Again if you have any ideas then don't be afraid to suggest them.**

 **Also I'm trying out a new thing which I'm thinking of doing from now on with everything I write which I've seen other people do is put a new scene area in bold rather than me saying "Meanwhile" or "At so and so" because it became to difficult to keep writing that way. Let me know how it looks.**

 **Again others if they are inspired to write their own Agent Carter/Middle Earth stories I encourage you do to do so. It'll probably be better than mine. **I'm my own worst critic.****

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	6. The Council of Elrond

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Agent Carter which belongs to Marvel and Disney nor the Lord of the Rings and anything related to that universe which belongs to Warner Brothers/New Line as well as the Tolkien estate. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since the last one. I'll talk briefly about that below** **. I'll try not to go too long without posting the next one. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter of story.**

* * *

 **Outside the courtyard, Rivendell**

Peggy had been told by Jarvis to attend the meeting where the Free Peoples would decide the fate of the Ring.

But before that Gandalf had wanted to discuss with her what he learned while in captivity that being Whitney Frost and her new identity.

Peggy was naturally troubled by this news. Now that she had escaped and her genius mind was at work again this spelled trouble "Can you tell me what she's designing?"

Gandalf shook his head "I do not know her ultimate goal but she has been designing weaponry. She said she had a metal of some kind that she said was stronger than others. I did not believe such a metal would compare to mithril but I heard her say it did."

Peggy thought for a moment. The only strong enough metal that had that description was the metal used for Steve's shield. Vibranium, Howard had called it. "This could be trouble."

"Saruman himself is already crafting his own bred Orcs influenced by the Skulls work with his Orcs. This is but a taste of what they will create" Gandalf said

"But if they are like any other genius's who are in love with their work they won't like someone overstepping them." Peggy said referring to their probable ego.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked her.

"If it's possible but we can't rely on it entirely they may turn on each other." Peggy said as she changed the subject "Shall we go then?"

 **Inside the courtyard, Rivendell**

Seated in a circle were all the representatives of Middle Earth as well as Peggy, Howard, Jack, the Howling Commandos and Jarvis. Peggy initially instructed Rose, Ana and Angie to stay out of the meeting and keep an eye out in case Dottie escaped. But the three were naturally curious at the meeting having never seen something quite like this before.

"What's going on?" Angie whispered.

"I think they are about to begin proceedings." Ana whispered as she looked over noticing another pair was watching as they tried to hide themselves, albeit badly

Elrond stood to greet those assembled "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Elrond looked at them all as he settled on Frodo, gesturing to him "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"

Frodo looked at Peggy and then Gandalf as he walked over to the stone plinth in the middle of the circle and carefully put the Ring down on it

Boromir put his hand to his mouth "So it's true."

Frodo sat back down and sighed, closing his eyes. Legolas and Gimli eyed the Ring suspiciously as it seemingly spoke to them. Howard could feel it speak to him too. One would assume he was thinking how much it compared to his wealth but it was actually speaking to him on how it could help him develop technology. Peggy noticed this and felt uneasy. If the Ring corrupted one of the world's most notable scientific minds who knows what would happen given what had almost happened the last time Howard fell under mind control.

Boromir stood up as he looked again at the Ring as he started to walk towards it "In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found."

Elrond looked at Gandalf concerned. Peggy shared this concern. Anyone could tell what Boromir was arguing that they use the Ring which would be impossible.

Boromir stretched out his hand to the Ring.

Elrond suddenly jumped to his feet "Boromir!"

The sky suddenly darkened as Gandalf spoke in Black Speech, causing Boromir to jump back. "Ash nazg durbatul k, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatul k"

Gimli shouted as Boromir backed off to his seat. Everyone from Earth was also feeling the impact.

"What do you think this is?" Jarvis asked

"I don't know but it's giving me a headache!" Peggy yelled.

"If he's summoning a tornado I'm out of here." Jack said.

Elrond held his head in pain, as Legolas closed his eyes grimacing.

Frodo stared at the Ring as it appeared to be talking to him "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."

The sky cleared as the sun reappeared as Boromir sat down shocked.

Elrond was naturally horrified and angered "Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West" Gandalf said as he turned around to look at everyone there "The Ring is altogether evil."

As he turned to sit back down Peggy sat in silence. This was going great so far. Not really.

Boromir shook his head as he stood up again and walked around addressing everyone "Aye it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bey. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

Peggy of course knew such an idea wasn't an option due to her own history with it and what Gandalf explained. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why would that be?" Boromir asked somewhat offended.

"I have heard this Ring call to me. It promises many things but will only bring death and destruction as it did before did it not?" Peggy asked him.

Howard while wondering the possibilities of the Ring, agreed with her. While he still was a weapons provider he found himself being slightly cautious due to recent events. "It's true. I've designed weapons and technology that many argue were the last resort and while they got results they didn't exactly leave things in the best way."

Howard was one of the world's leading weapons designers and technology developers but not all of his works were successes. The Midnight Oil which drove people insane and caused a massacre at Finow still disturbed him especially when it fell into enemy hands and how he almost used it when under Fenhoff's control. Others argued about the Manhattan Project which he played a role in and the ultimate necessity of it. People tried to argue with the Franck Report and the Szilard petition but they were too late to change minds.

Aragorn seemed to agree with them "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir then turned his attention to Aragorn "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas suddenly stood up to defend him "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance"

Peggy noticed from the reactions given seem to indicate this was someone important. Perhaps it would provide an answer to his previous allusive behaviour?

Boromir looked at Aragorn in disbelief as Frodo looked at Aragorn amazed "Aragorn! This.. is Isildur's heir."

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas added revealing his true heritage to everyone.

Frodo continued to try and take in all this information. Everyone else was shocked as well.

"My word." Jarvis said in surprise.

Howard wondered how much the wealth of Gondor stacked against his own remembering how even the small amount Peggy brought back from Erebor was more than anything he had seen from somewhere else that wasn't him or another rich person.

"That's certainly one way to answer it." Peggy whispered now realising he was reluctant to talk about his heritage. He felt he couldn't live up to it but also believed Isildur's actions defined him and his future.

Aragorn held his hand up "Havo dad, Legolas" ("Sit down, Legolas.")

Boromir turned to Legolas voicing his reluctance as he walked back to his seat and stared at Aragorn "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King."

Gandalf interjected to get things back on track "Aragorn and Peggy are right. We cannot use it."

Elrond stood up again "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

As if the answer seemed obvious Jack pulled out his gun but before he could fire Gimili stood up, taking his axe "Then what are we waiting for?"

Elrond and Gandalf looked worried, Peggy sharing their worry as Gimli brought his axe down on the Ring. A shock vision of the eye suddenly appeared to Frodo who held his head in pain. Gimli was thrown onto the floor, his axe blade shattered, whilst the Ring remained undamaged. Gandalf looked at Frodo in concern as the words of the One Ring were uttered from it.

Peggy noticed Jack was hesitantly holding his gun, his hand slightly shaking "You still up for trying?"

Jack reluctantly put his gun back in the holster as he sat back down.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came." Elrond said as he continued "One of you... must do this."

There was naturally silence amongst everyone.

Breaking it Dugan stood up "Well my team's ready but I wonder if you guys have more men to spare? Raise an army and we could take it back no problem."

Boromir voiced his concern in an attempt to sway the Ring to Gondor "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Jack was still sitting there in silence at his botched attempt at trying to destroy the Ring. It was intimidating him and also fascinating him at the same time. It was Sauron's greatest weapon and if someone could tame it could be used against him as Boromir said. He shook his head though regaining himself. His near death experience and betrayal from Vernon Masters had made him feel more cautious and determined not to be double crossed again.

Jarvis whispered to Peggy "What do you suppose will happen Miss Carter?"

"I somehow don't think we'll be getting anywhere." Peggy said as she saw the argument escalate.

Legolas jumped to his feet feeling the argument had fallen on deaf ears "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli asked him naturally distrusting of the Elf.

Boromir stood up "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli jumped to his feet not wanting to hear anymore of this "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf."

The elves stood up to back Legolas as the men did the same as they all started talking and arguing.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli protested.

Gandalf shook his head as Frodo watched the arguing in the reflection in the Ring. Everyone from Earth had sat there for a moment before Jack and the Commandos got involved.

"This is madness." Jarvis spoke in shock.

"This is politics." Peggy added.

"And somehow dealing with Congress was worse." Howard said as he joined the conversation leaving only Peggy and Jarvis out of it.

Gandalf stood to join the arguments "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed."

Frodo stared at the Ring as he heard strange words uttered "Ash nazg durbatul k, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatul k agh burzum-ishi krimpatul"

The people he could see in the Ring were suddenly covered with a Ring of fire.

Frodo suddenly stood up "I will take it"

They all continued to argue, not hearing him as he continued to shout over them "I will take it"

Gandalf closed his eyes in sorrow his worst fears coming together

Suddenly Peggy pulled out her gun and fired into the air the loud bang silencing everyone as if she was the starting shooter at a race "If you'll all shut it for a moment I think Frodo has something to say."

Frodo was grateful as he repeated himself "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Tho, I do not know the way."

Gandalf was naturally the first to step in "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn who had so far not joined in the arguments, stood as he walked towards Frodo and knelt before him "If by my life or death I can protect you. You have my sword."

Gandalf smiled and looked at Elrond who also smiled.

"And you have my bow" Legolas added as he walked over to join the others.

"And my axe" Gimli said looking at Legolas who grimaced as he too joined the others.

Peggy looked at everyone who was with her as she walked up to Frodo.

"When I agreed to help Bilbo years ago it was to help reclaim a homeland as he and his companions vowed to help me return to mine."

Gandalf shared a look with Peggy as she continued "I vowed to look out for you as he left and I'm going to keep true to that promise whether you'll have me on this journey or not"

"I think I will have you on this journey, Peggy." Frodo said with a smile.

"Even if you said no you wouldn't have stopped me from arguing my way in." Peggy said to him.

"The same as they say would also apply to me." Jarvis said stepping up.

Howard had wanted to explore the world further and they would probably need him anyway so he had to be in. "When Peggy told us about this world we founded S.H.I.E.L.D as a defence force to protect the world in secret and others who agreed to join us in working together."

"And your world was among the first we hoped would apply." Peggy added

"When you've faced death and back you're not exactly intimidated by anything anymore" Jack said despite him lying somewhat "I'm in."

"Commandos always have your back." Dugan said on behalf of his team.

Boromir was the last to join "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Peering through the bushes Sam shouted as he ran to join Frodo "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed it is hardly possible to seperate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Elrond pointed out

Pippin and Merry were the ones listening to all this from behind some pillars that Ana noticed earlier as they proceeded to run in. "Wait! we're coming too!"

Elrond looked astounded wondering how many more people snuck in?

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said not back down.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ...quest ...thing." Pippin pointed out.

"Well that rules you out Pip" Merry pointed out

Elrond looked at everyone stood together "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked

Peggy face palmed as she remembered earlier about recruiting Gandalf to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What is it Miss Carter?" Jarvis asked her

"Just wondering what position I could find for someone who doesn't pay attention." Peggy said.

* * *

As everyone had left the circle Peggy and Jarvis had remained behind. Gandalf said he wished to discuss something with Howard and the Commandos regarding their role going forward in the journey.

Peggy noticed those who were still hiding "You're learning Angie. Rose you've been teaching her stealth well?"

"Working out pretty well." Rose said as she, Ana and Angie emerged from behind.

"So what happens now?" Ana said as she walked up to her husband.

"What happens now Lady Jarvis is that we are dividing the roles you will play in this journey" Gandalf said as he and Elrond arrived.

Peggy hadn't heard of this until now "What do you mean?"

Elrond took over "As we told Boromir and your friend Dugan an army even a small one would attract Sauron's attention at this time."

"Stronger relations with others much be reached if we are to succeed Peggy. That is why yourself, Mr. Jarvis and Mr. Thompson will accompany the Fellowship." Gandalf said as he relayed their roles.

"You know I let English walk out last time without me and to L.A. and I'm not letting her do it again. I'm going with her." Angie said not wanting to be left behind.

"You better let her. She won't take no for an answer more than Merry and Pippin would." Peggy said not wanting to argue.

"Very well. Miss Roberts yourself and Mr. Dugan and his officers shall journey to Rohan. Home of the Horse Lords." Elrond instructed.

"Do we get a map?" Rose asked him.

"All is provided for you. Mr. Dugan is waiting to for you." Elrond said as he wished her good luck.

"We'll see you again boss don't worry." Rose said as she saluted goodbye

"I have full confidence in you." Peggy said as she left to find Dugan.

"Lady Jarvis you and Mr. Stark will journey to Gondor." Gandalf instructed her.

"Does Boromir know about this?" Peggy asked knowing he would have something to say.

"No. We have elected to keep these missions secret for now Peggy as if not to undermine the Fellowship's current objective." Gandalf answered.

"Mr. Stark wished to establish further contact between S.H.I.E.L.D and one of Middle Earth's leading kingdoms of which Gondor is the highest" Elrond explained

"By doing so we hope to establish better relations should our paths cross in this journey." Gandalf said as he shared a look with Elrond. They both knew they would.

Peggy was suspicious but decided to go along with it.

Ana was kissing Jarvis goodbye as she prepared to go find Howard and leave "You should not be worried Edwin. I will be fine."

"I know." Jarvis said with a smile. While she insisted she was fine he never forgot her attempt on her life by Whitney Frost. Peggy had told him she was now free roaming Middle Earth. This time she would be brought to justice.

Elrond then turned to Peggy his voice indicating he was being more serious "I also wish to discuss with you the prisoner in my dungeons."

 **Down in the Underground Dungeons, Rivendell**

Elrond was leading Peggy down to where she was earlier when she went to meet Dottie "My housing of Miss Underwood I assume you know was temporary. From what you've told me she is too dangerous to keep in my care. Know I am looking out for the safety of my people."

Peggy was reminded of Thranduil's previous dismissal of others and how launching a problem on others didn't solve the issue. But Dottie was also her mess and Jack was foolish enough to bring her along so until the mission was done she was responsible for her.

They arrived at her cell as they opened it and she turned to greet them "Peggy. You and pointy ears came to visit."

"We're here to set you free. But you will still be a prisoner under my watch." Peggy said clarifying her status.

"Well then technically I'm not being set free." Dottie said as she tried to move but again was shackled to the floor.

Elrond ordered the guards to free Dottie from her chains as they helped her up. She wasted no time in dispatching them using her trained moves from the Red Room which Elrond was surprised and disturbed by that a mortal could get the drop on some of his top guards with no time at all.

Peggy suddenly grabbed hold of her to restrain her as Dottie felt the thrill return "Like old times huh Peg?"

Suddenly a rope was placed around her neck by Elrond that caused a burning sensation "This is Elvish rope made of Hithlain. It's weight is light and strong"

"Then why does it burn?" Dottie asked genuinely in pain which surprised her given she had been trained to resist such pain in the past. The only time in recent memory she had felt true pain and fear was when Frost unleashed the Zero Matter on her that had almost consumed her body.

"Because of your tainted soul." Elrond pointed out as he and Peggy brought her out of the dungeons.

 **Outside of Rivendell, Rivendell, later.**

Jarvis, Angie and Jack who was keeping hold of Dottie joined the Fellowship who were gathered together with those who went on their separate paths already gone.

Peggy noticed Frodo's sword he kept in a sheathe. The small bladed handle meant it could only be one sword "Hey I recognise that sword it's Bilbo's."

Frodo was still taken aback by his encounter with his Uncle, the Ring having overtaken him again "Yes. He gave to me."

"Anything else?" Peggy asked him.

Frodo decided to keep his shirt a secret. Given what Bilbo said of it's tough exterior it would provide protection but also thought Howard would want to examine it and would be lost trying to understand it's property and would forget to give it back. "No."

Peggy sensed deception but felt it was best not to press it.

Elrond was now speaking to the Fellowship who was standing in front of him "The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will."

Aragorn smiled at Arwen who proceeded to drop her head her head.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves" Elrond continued as he looked at Legolas, Boromir and Gimli "And men, and all free folk go with you."

Elrond then raised his hand and gestured for them to leave.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf said to Frodo.

Frodo looked nervously around.

"Go on." Peggy encouraged him.

Frodo then turned to walk through the arches. Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?

Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder "Left."

Frodo proceeded to lead out, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Sam, Peggy and those travelling with her. Aragorn paused to looks back at Arwen as they exchanged a long glance. Aragorn smiled and nodded his head, and proceeded to follow the others as Arwen swallowed and bowed her head.

The Fellowship proceeded to leave Rivendell ready for wherever their journey took them next.

"So how long am I going to have to hang onto her?" Jack whispered to Peggy regarding Dottie.

"You brought her along Jack. I'm holding you responsible. That's an order soldier." Peggy said as he reluctantly agreed

* * *

 **In the bellows of Isengard**

Madame Masque was finished harnessing the Vibranium she had recovered. Using these tools it had taken time to full mould it into a fine craft of metal but the results would be worth it in the end. She sent some to an Orc worker "More armour for the troops."

Manfredi made his way through the Orcs as he moved away not wanting them to get their juices on his suit "Well it wasn't easy but I managed to find some of Old Man Winter's personal books. You think this will help?"

"The more knowledge I gain the more I'll be able to come with defences against this world. So primitive in design though it shouldn't be too difficult." Madame Masque said as she came across a book that seemed different to others. Reading the name 'Darkhold' she opened it and began to study it "Leave me Joseph. And go check on the prisoner"

"Right sweetheart" Joseph said as he kissed her as she pushed him away.

Walking down further he opened up a compartment in the wall that led to a secret area Frost had made sure Saruman was unable to touch "How are we doing today Vernon? Our Living Laser?"

The whereabouts of Vernon Masters following the expulsion of Zero Matter from Jason Wilke's body was unknown. His body was unrecovered and was assumed destroyed in the blast despite the gamma cannon remaining untouched and Frost herself escaping. In actuality his body was overtaken by Zero Matter and was lost to the Zero Matter realm and found himself lost in the depths until he re-emerged again in the land of the living as he tried to expel it from his body using the untouched Gamma Cannon which was left behind another one being designed to use against Frost.

His attempts at the removal though a success left a toll as the radiation left harmful side affects but also good ones. He remained unconscious but his body was now housing energy that could expel at any time. It also had rejuvenated his aging making him slightly younger. But it now was becoming unstable and it couldn't be housed inside him for long much like the Zero Matter was for Wilkes.

Manfredi before leaving for Middle Earth ordered Frost's labs to be searched and old hide outs scoured. She was angry when she learned that Stark stole one of her inventions which brought Peggy to Middle Earth in the first place hoping there was something to salvage that they didn't recover.

Now finding a ticking time bomb would be useful to annihilate the Free Peoples when they least suspect it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter finally done. Happy very late New Year to you all. I had hoped to do some chapters in December but time got away unfortunately. I hope I can keep output a bit more consistent this year.**

 **Naturally this chapter took up a spot all on it's own but I kind of thought more could be raised in it. Maybe it was my attempt to get it out but I felt I could have raised more points from Peggy and others surrounding her.**

 **Writing Howard Stark's reaction to the Ring and weaponry is a challenge. Howard has had issues with weapons he's made in the past but still continued to design them and it was Tony who decided to end making them after seeing their affects despite Howard had as well.**

 **Howard I wouldn't say is a bad person but he knows opportunity and would be willing to take something to learn the secret for knowledge as well as profit. Given S.H.I.E.L.D's future with handling weapons like the Tesseract, Howard wanting the Zero Matter and the Pym Particle I felt they would be interested in the Ring if they could use it.**

 **Because I didn't want to crowd the Fellowship nor would it make sense some of Peggy's allies are off on their own journey. Of course will they succeed is another story but because of where the story leads they won't entirely.**

 **Bringing Dottie on board naturally is a bad thing. Not to mention Frost's continued plans. I hope I'm doing that well as well as the rest in general.**

 **Also again late but RIP Stan Lee. While brief it was an honour to have met you and I thank you for inspiring me to tell stories that I hope I'm doing well.**

 **Again others if they are inspired to write their own Agent Carter/Middle Earth stories I encourage you do to do so.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	7. On the Mountain, Under Mountain

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Agent Carter which belongs to Marvel and Disney nor the Lord of the Rings and anything related to that universe which belongs to Warner Brothers/New Line as well as the Tolkien estate. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. I had wanted to get this out a little earlier but I was unable to but now I am. I probably won't get another one out before Captain Marvel not that it impacts this story anyway.** **Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter of story.**

* * *

 **Alongside the mountainous regions.**

Gandalf was in the midst's of talking to Peggy regarding their plan going forward. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. And there our road turns east to Mordor. "

Peggy had remembered what had happened prior to leaving Rivendell "And your confident the person who resides in Rohan will let Rose and Dugan through?"

"Théoden, king is a considerate leader and a mighty warrior who is dedicated to protecting his people from Saruman. He will listen once they tell him there is more at stake" Gandalf assured. He would later be proven wrong on this front.

Sam took sausages from a frying pan on an open fire which Jarvis was helping him cook. Both had been exchanging cooking tips since travelling and both assured the other they'd take their advice. Sam walked over with the plate to Frodo who was sitting with Angie watching Merry and Pippin practice sword fighting with Boromir as Aragorn looked on also smoking a pipe.

"Good, very good." Boromir said as he continued to practice with Pippin

"Move your feet." Aragorn instructed.

Merry was surprised his cousin was doing so well "You look good Pippin."

Pippin looked over his shoulder at Merry "Thanks"

Merry joined the practice, as Sam and Frodo looked on grinning. Frodo looked up at Angie put then put his head down.

"You got something on your mind Frodo?" Angie asked him.

"Well miss Angie I was wondering why don't you try?" Frodo asked her.

Angie smiled "English and Rose have been teaching me some moves but I don't know if want to jump in headfirst into a fight just yet. Unless the role required it that is."

Sam had heard she was involved in the art of "films" which she explained were moving pictures that created a narrative and a story similar to a book or a theatre experience "What are films like Miss Angie?"

"Well I don't get called for much Sam but when I do they are fun and rewarding but they are hard work. Putting on makeup alone takes forever. Half the time the preparation work is harder than the work you actually do on screen."

"I would still like to see them though. To see someone create something that isn't real and make it look so believable." Sam said

"Well the real thing can be just as exciting. And this place would be a storyteller's dream fantasy." Angie said still wondering how a place could exist?

Gimli was sitting behind them on the rocks, near to Gandalf and Peggy, whilst Legolas was keeping watch. Jack was behind again keeping Dottie close on the leash as Gimli voiced his opinion. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Peggy piped up upon hearing an old friend's name "It would be nice to see him again."

Gandalf understood her desire to catch up but knew it wouldn't be the best option "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas ran in front of them, standing and staring at a grey cloud in the distance as Gandalf paused to follow his eyes.

Dottie looked over as she noticed it as well having had her eyes trained to be sharp and ready. Whatever was coming over it was coming in fast.

Meanwhile, Boromir's sword suddenly slipped as he cut Pippin's hand with his sword, causing him to drop his sword "Argh!"

"Sorry!" Boromir said as he stepped forward to look at Pippin's hand as suddenly Pippin kicked him in the leg.

"Get him!" Merry said as he threw himself at Boromir

The two hobbits wrestled Boromir to the ground and proceeded to jump on him as Aragorn looked on amused.

"For the Shire. Hold him, hold him down Merry!" Pippin yelled out as Boromir laughed.

"Get him between the legs!" Angie pointed out.

Aragorn suddenly got up as he took hold of the hobbit "Gentlemen, that's enough!"

Merry and Pippin suddenly grabbed Aragorn's legs, throwing him backwards onto the ground as Pippin piped up "You've got my arm... argh!... you've got my arm"

Sam suddenly stood up and noticed that the cloud looking like dark specks is moving towards them.

Jarvis seemed to notice it as well "It seems we're in for a dull forecast."

Sam however wasn't sure "What is that?"

Gimli didn't seem to concerned "Nothing, its just a whisp of cloud."

Boromir paused from the scuffle as he looked up Its moving fast... against the wind.

"Yeah and it's coming in fast." Dottie pointed out looking at Peggy who now was draw to it."

Legolas suddenly realised what it was "Crebain! From Dudland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled as he ran to grab his sword.

"Hurry!" Boromir instructed as he helped Merry and Pippin up.

Aragorn proceeded to grab his sword as he yelled out to Frodo "Frodo! Take cover!"

They all proceeded to run, gathering their things and dousing the fire, and dash under the rocks out of sight

A great flock of black crows suddenly passed over them, circling around and then flying off.

Noting the coast was clear the Fellowship emerged from their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." Gandalf said revealing what it was as Frodo looked distressed "We must take the Pass of Caradhras"

They then looked up at the snowy peaked mountains.

"Well I hope we enough packed for the cold winter." Jarvis said

* * *

The Fellowship were walking up the snowy slopes of the mountain. Frodo suddenly stumbled, proceeding to fall and roll back down the slope.

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried

Peggy suddenly ran back however, managing to catch him and pick him up, Aragorn helping as well.

Frodo brushed the snow off himself, noticing that the Ring was no longer handing around his neck. Further up the mountain the Ring was picked up on its chain as Frodo looked concerned, revealing Boromir to be holding the Ring dangling in front of his face in awe. Gandalf turned around as everyone looked concerned.

"Boromir" Aragorn called to get his attention.

"What do you think you're doing?" Peggy asked although really she knew why. The Ring was having an affect.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing" Boromir said being mesmerised by it "Such a little thing" He rose his hand to touch the Ring dangling on the chain.

"Toss it over here. It looks pretty enough" Dottie said as Jack silenced her with a stomp on her foot.

Aragorn quickly urged him to give it up "Boromir!" Boromir abruptly stopped, halted from his isolation "Give the Ring to Frodo"

Boromir looked shocked as he walked to a worried Frodo and held out the Ring as Frodo snatched it from him "As you wish! I care not" He grinned, hestitating as he saw Aragorn's face, and proceeded to laugh and ruffling Frodo's hair, before walking off

Aragorn stared after him as he released his grip on his sword. He noticed Peggy was looking concerned as well.

"This is going to be tough on all of us. But it knows which one to seek out first. It's drawing on his wounded faith" Peggy assumed.

"The Ring is careful in who it chooses. It corrupts the vulnerable and easily corrupted. I fear we will lose Boromir soon." Aragorn said

"Then we'll just to have to make sure we don't." Peggy said.

 **In Isengard, in the Mines**

The Crebain circled around inside the miens, until they found Saruman.

"So Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go?" Saruman wondered "If the mountain defeats you will you risk a more dangerous road?"

His thoughts were interrupted by Manfredi swatting away the crebain "Mind telling your birds to fly elsewhere?"

"What do you want fool?" Saruman asked annoyed by his presence.

"Whitney wants to show you something she's designing that will help tear down barriers." Manfredi explained.

"I shall join her shortly. I must attend to something" Saruman said walking off.

 **Caradhras, highest peak in the Misty Mountains**

The Fellowship struggled around the side of the mountain, through deep snow, strong winds and heavy snowfall. The Hobbits were being carried by Aragorn, Peggy, Jarvis and Boromir who were thigh deep in the snow, Legolas lightly walking across the snow past them to the head of the line. He listened as he suddenly heard an echo on the wind. "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" _("Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!")  
_

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said revealing what he heard.

Gandalf was alarmed as he realised who "It's Saruman!"

A mighty crack was suddenly heard overhead, as great chunks of rock fell down from the mountain top, narrowly missing them.

"How is he doing this from here?!" Peggy asked as she held Frodo before suddenly running to grab Angie.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn urged

"No!" Gandalf cried as he stepped out to the edge of the path "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" _("Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!")_

 **Atop Isengard**

Saruman was standing on top of Isengard as he attempted to drown Gandalf out "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" _"Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!")  
_

The impact could be felt in the mines as Madame Masque was looking through the Darkhold book. It seemed to be giving her great knowledge almost as if it was creating whatever she developed from her thoughts exactly "I take it he's in the middle of something?"

Manfredi just stood there silently as he noted to himself to try not to anger the wizard anymore. He didn't want to suffer any harm which he could be in danger of due to his dislike of him.

 **Caradhras, highest peak in the Misty Mountains**

A great streak of lightning suddenly hit the top of the mountain above the Fellowship as an avalanche of snow rained down on top of them, burying them underneath it.

Moments later Legolas emerged from the snow as he looked around to see the others emerge.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir urged.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn pointed out.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria" Gimli urged.

"Even if all paths are dangerous we should risk one lest we be consumed by the cold!" Jarvis yelled out.

Peggy noticed Gandalf pausing thinking "Gandalf?!"

 **Isengard, Saruman's study**

"Moria... you fear to go into those mines." Saruman said as he was flicking through a book, stopping at a page showing Moria Gate "The dwarves delved too greadily and too deep. He knew Gandalf could hear him "You know what they awoke in the dark of Khazadum" He then proceeded to turn over another page to show a firey balrog "Shadow, flame."

 **Caradhras, highest peak in the Misty Mountains**

Despite his worry, Gandalf knew he wasn't the deciding factor "Let the Ringbearer decide."

Frodo looked confused as he turned to Sam.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir urged as Merry and Pippin looked frozen and scared next to him, Angie taking the liberty to comfort them despite being frozen herself. "This will be the death of the hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked

Frodo hesitated before answering "We will go through the Mines."

Despite being against his own judgement he had to agree with the Ring bearer's decision "So be it."

"Let's get in then. No use freezing to death out here. I've survived enough winters before but they don't compare to this." Peggy said as they moved forward.

Dottie didn't seem to pay much attention to it despite looking frozen "Just like home"

 **Outside the Gates of Moria**

The Fellowship walked through a misty, rocky valley as Gandalf put his arm around Frodo and continued walking "Frodo, come and help an old man. How's your shoulder?

Frodo looked up at Gandalf concerned "Better than it was."

"And the Ring?" Ganalf asked as he paused as Frodo looked up at him "You feel its power growing don't you. I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship and I fear from within.

One of the Fellowship walked past as Gandalf looked up, Frodo looking worried as he wondered "Who then do I trust?"

"You must trust to yourself. Trust your own strength." Gandalf told him.

Frodo was confused "What do you mean?"

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am and against some I have not yet been tested." Gandalf explained.

Peggy had overheard their conversation. She and Aragorn had discussed the nature of the Ring and it's affects as well. In a group keeping morale is something that many overlook but was just as important to keeping a crew together and contained. The Ring threatened it which could be a problem. She did wonder about his last comments though. Gandalf was one of the most powerful figures she had known. What was in there to make him intimidated?

Suddenly though Gimli interrupted her thoughts as he pointed "Ah! The walls of Moria!"

In front of them a great sheer flat cliff face appeared.

Dottie looked unimpressed as she sarcastically asked "That's a door?"

Gimli grumbled as he tapped the wall with his axe "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!" Gandalf said

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas sarcastically asked

"Ach!" Gimli grumbled

Frodo stumbled as his foot slipped into the edge of a lake as he looked around worried. The Fellowship continued to walk on as Gandalf stopped and rubbed his hand over a smooth part of the wall.

"Ah... now let me see... Ithildin" Gandalf said as his hands brushed away the dirt to reveal patterns in the stone "It mirrors only starlight..." He looked up to see the clouds move away from the moon "And moonlight."

As he spoke the patterning on the door began to shine brightly revealing an ornate door, with elvish writing above it on the arch. Gimli looked in awe as Peggy and her allies shared his sentiment.

"My word." Jarvis said surprised.

Gandalf pointed at the writing with his staff "It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter'"

Merry was confused "What do you suppose that means?"

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said as he turned back to the door and held his staff against the star in the center of it "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (" _Gate of the Elves, open now for me!")_

Pippin grinned widely, but nothing happened. Gandalf looked confused as he cleared his throat. He then held up both his hands as he casted another spell "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." _("Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.")  
_

Still nothing happened as Gimli grunted and Legolas looked at him.

Pippin turned to Legolas "Nothing's happening."

"With dwarf doors the way to get in is never easy anywhere it seems." Peggy said remembering how difficult it was to get into the Lonely Mountain trying to find the secret behind the words.

Gandalf walked up to the door as he tried to push it "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs."

"What're you going to do then?" Pippin asked him.

Gandalf suddenly became irritated "Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! and if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."

Pippin slightly backed away intimidated as Angie put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Jarvis joining her in doing so. His innocence was something to forget in a place like this and an situation so tense.

The Fellowship were sitting waiting for Gandalf to come up with the right words. They sat around on the rocks as Gandalf continued to mutter "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa" _("Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves")  
_

Aragorn was helping Sam remove the baggage from Bill the pony "The Mines are no place for a pony even one so brave as Bill."

Sam was saddened as he had to say goodbye "BuBye Bill."

"Go on, go on" Aragorn said as he gave him a push "Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home."

Sam looked on concerned as the pony walked away. Jarvis then put a hand on his shoulder "Aragorn is right. Bill will be waiting for you again when you're ready to return home."

Merry started throwing rocks into the lake as Pippin joined him.

Aragorn suddenly grabbed Pippin as he looked out at it concerned "Do not disturb the water."

Gandalf threw down his staff and walked towards Frodo who was sitting down with Peggy "Oh it's useless."

Aragorn was watching the water as ripples started to appear. Boromir walked up behind him and looked concerned. Jack left the tied up Dottie for a moment as he looked out "What's going on?"

"I fear what is lying beneath those waters." Aragorn said concerned.

Frodo suddenly stood up and looked at the door's writing as he had a revelation "It's a riddle!"

The ripples on the water turned to waves as Pippin looked worried.

"Speak friend... and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

The ripples moved towards the shore

"Mellon." Gandalf simply spoke.

A great crack was heard as the doors swung open. Gandalf chuckled as Gimli removed his pipe from his mouth and looks around. The Fellowship got up as Gandalf led the way through the doors, placing a crystal in the top of his staff as Aragorn looked backwards at the lake before entering.

"You have inherited Bilbo's intuition it seems Frodo." Peggy complimented.

"Soon Mr Elf, you will enjoy the fabelled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!" Gimli boasted.

"Some of us are quite aware Master Gimli of the Dwarves' eating habits." Jarvis remembered.

Gandalf blew on the crystal in his staff as it lit up.

"This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine!" Gimli said as the light revealed many dead corpses and skeletons on the stairs in front of them "A Mine!"

Peggy would be happy to see Balin again before becoming alarmed at the corpses "Oh no."

Boromir looked around him as he shared her concern "This isn't a mine, it's a tomb."

They all look about them to see the skeletons of dwarves with arrows sticking out of them

Gimli ran to a corpse as he cried out in anguish "No! No!"

Legolas pulled an arrow from a skeleton as he looked at it in distaste and threw it down "Goblins!"

"Still have it out for Dwarves it unfortunately seems" Peggy said as she looked at the corpses. She than had a terrifying thought.

Jarvis seemed to share her concern "Miss Carter. You don't believe Master Balin has..."

"Until we find him Mr. Jarvis we cannot assume otherwise." Peggy said as despite her fears she didn't want to give up on him.

Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords as Legolas loaded his bow with an arrow.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said

The hobbits huddled together backing out of the mines as Angie kept close to them.

"Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir ordered

Suddenly Frodo fell, having been grabbed by a large tenticle that had crept into the mine from the water.

Merry and Pippin cried out to him "Frodo! Frodo!"

The tenticle pulled Frodo out of the cave Same called out to Aragorn "Strider!"

Sam slashed at the tenticle with his sword, freeing Frodo. "Get off him!"

The other two hobbits proceeded to drag him backwards as Jarvis and Angie went to help as Merry cried out "Aragorn!"

The tenticle withdrew as suddenly many tentacles proceeded to jump out of the water, knocking the hobbits over, grabbing Frodo by the leg which proceeded to pull him back and dangle him in the air above the water.

"Frodo!" Merry cried

Legolas appeared as he fired an arrow at it, but the creature didn't let go.

"Strider!" Frodo cried.

Aragorn and Boromir slashed at the tenticles, cutting them off, but more proceeded to appear. Peggy suddenly aimed her gun and fired upon the tentacle injuring it as another appeared.

Jack fired on the tentacle as he looked down at Dottie who was crawling away as he stopped her.

"I can't really go anywhere genius. Maybe give me a gun. I can help." Dottie said

Jack didn't know what to do. If he let her out it was risking everyone. But then again they were in a compromising position. Finally he relented as he handed her a gun. "Don't count on hanging onto it."

Dottie though she had the rope still around her neck her hands were free allowing her to fire efficiently on the creature but more tentacles appear.

Frodo was drawn into the centre of the creature where a body appeared with a huge gaping mouth with great teeth as he screamed. Boromir proceeded to cut through a tentacle as Aragorn cut through the tentacle holding Frodo causing him to fall as Boromir caught him.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf ordered

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted as the creature advanced on Aragorn and Boromir still carrying Frodo who were struggling to get out of the water. Legolas fired an arrow into the creature's body as it groaned and backed off momentarily as Peggy fired one more round into it before the Fellowship hurried through the door with the creature following them. It proceeded to tear at the doorway, bringing it crashing down and blocking the entrance.

* * *

 **Inside the Mines of Moria**

In the dark, Gandalf lit his staff as he explained their situation "We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." He then walked off leading the way up the steps "Quietly now, its a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

They then proceeded to walk through great caverns, over narrow bridges and through disused mines, with abandoned ladders, and chains. Gandalf stopped as he notices silvery white lines in the rockface and gently touched them as he explained what they were to those unfamiliar "The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril."

He shun his staff into the cavern below as everyone looked down in awe at the intense abandoned mines.

"Woah talk about a big job" Angie said surprised.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said

"Aww that was a Kingly gift." Gimli said proudly.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of The Shire!" Gandalf said as Frodo looked astonished.

They continued to climb up some very steep steps as Pippin slipped on them as Merry called out to him "Pippin!"

Angie helped him up "Come on. Don't fall behind."

They eventually managed to reach a junction with three doorways in front of them as Gandalf looked around him puzzled "I've no memory of this place."

"Well that's wonderful." Peggy said frustrated.

The fellowship sat down to wait, whilst Gandalf smoking his pipe tried to decide which way to go.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked

"No." Merry said trying to reassure him.

Pippin however still had doubts "I think we are."

"Ssh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam said quieting them.

Pippin then tapped his cousin's shoulder "Merry!"

"What!" Merry asked him.

"I'm hungry." Pippin complained.

"Don't worry. I'm sure something is around here." Angie said as she went too look.

Frodo glanced behind him, then suddenly turning as he saw a creature climbing up the stairs behind them as he ran up to Gandalf "There's something down there."

"It's Gollum" Gandalf revealed.

Frodo was astonished but also worried "Gollum!"

"He's been following us for three days." Gandalf revealed.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur!" Frodo asked alarmed.

"Escaped" Gandalf said as he turned to face Frodo "Or was set loose and now the Ring has drawn him here" Gollum's hand reached for a rung on a ladder as his face appeared, looking "He won't ever be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story" He shook his head as he nodded "Yes. He was once called, before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didnt kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said

Gandalf was a little surprised "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and many that die, deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play, yet for good or ill... before this is over" Frodo glanced back as Gollum quitely slipped away "The pity of Bilbo, may rule the fate of many."

Peggy had overheard them again as she looked back at the tied up Dottie. Part of her wondered why she was keeping Dottie alive for similar reasons? Should Whitney Frost be given a similar fate? She wasn't sure.

Frodo turned away slightly distressed "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

Gandalf seemed to understand "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it and that is an encouraging thought." He suddenly raised his eyebrows "Oh! Its that way."

"He's remembered" Merry said as he jumped up

Gandalf was at the entrance to one doorway as he explained "No, but the air doesnt smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"A simple but effective solution." Jarvis said.

They all proceeded to get up and follow Gandalf out as they came out of the passageway into a great cavern with many columns arising from floor to ceiling

"Let me risk a little more light" Gandalf said as he held up his staff and shun its light on the cavern "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

A huge cavern was revealed, filled with ornate columns stretching as far as the eye could see.

Sam voiced everyone's opinion "There's an eye-opener and no mistake."

"Very much so." Peggy said as they made their way through.

They then proceeded to walk through the centre of the magnificent city.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that's that chapter done. I thought about adding one more scene with Saruman and Frost but I decided to keep that out for now. Don't need to reveal everything. Admittedly this was a little hard to write because there wasn't much action beside the little scenes but also because there were many scenes of down time which I often am vying for more of in scenes in films or TV. It's something I feel that people have difficulty balancing now that often it feels like things are moving or happening every two minutes to keep someone's attention. If your characters are compelling then people's attention will be held.**

 **Problem with me though is I don't know if I'm doing that stuff well and I hope what I'm doing is being done well enough. Trying to build character dynamics especially since I'm working with not much on some characters and I have to work with what I know and add what I think would work best is difficult and I just want to do the best I can.**

 **Again others if they are inspired to write their own Agent Carter/Middle Earth stories I encourage you do to do so.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	8. Avenge the Fallen

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Agent Carter which belongs to Marvel and Disney nor the Lord of the Rings and anything related to that universe which belongs to Warner Brothers/New Line as well as the Tolkien estate. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry this took awhile but now that we're on the cusp of Endgame I felt I needed to get one out now again.** **Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter of story.**

* * *

 **Chamber of Mazarbul, City of Dwarrowdelf, Moria**

As everyone took in the magnificent city they eventually came across a set of double doors that were open, a beam of sunlight streaming through the back wall through a small shaft as Gimli suddenly spotted in the front of the room as he ran towards it "Oh!"

"Gimli!" Gandalf called

"I don't like this." Jarvis said as everyone followed him.

Indeed the news was grim as Gimli knelt in front of what was ultimately a tomb in the centre of the room and bowed his head as he began to cry out in anguish "No, no, no!"

The rest of the Fellowship followed him in as Gandalf walked up to the tomb and proceeded to read the Dwarven rhunes inscripted upon it and remove his hat " _Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria._ He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Gimli was distraught as he cried in anguish. Peggy bent down and put a comforting hand on his shoulder in support as Jarvis joined her in doing so. On the outside she was keeping her composure but on the inside she was feeling what Gimli felt. Balin was not only a valiant warrior but a good friend and one she counted as among the first who was open to her, Jarvis and Daniel when they joined Thorin's group. Even now she was remembering their exchange as Bilbo went to face Smaug and their final goodbye. Finally Peggy spoke to him "He was a good warrior but an even better friend. I consider it one of my greatest honours to have served with him. All of them."

"The same applies." Jarvis said sharing the sentiment.

Angie said nothing as she saw the harsh realities of battle up close for the first time. Dottie didn't feel any emotion while Jack gave a silent salute.

Gandalf noticesd a skeleton next to the tomb holding a large book as he passed his hat and staff to Pippin and picked it up as pages fell out of it as he then proceeded to blow off the dust.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas said to Aragorn knowing the situation was dire.

Gandalf proceeded to read the recount of the battle from the book "They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long."

The ground suddenly began to shake as the sound of drums could be heard as Pippin walked backwards looking around him.

Gandalf continued to read as everyone looked around them nervously "Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." Pippin glanced behind him at a well on where a skeleton was sat holding chains "We cannot get out. They are coming."

Pippin reached out his hand to touch the arrow in the skeleton's hand as it head fell off and into the well, bouncing off the walls. Gandalf turned around swiftly as the whole skeleton, and the chains it was holding fell into the well. It bounced down, echoing heard throughout the mines as Pippin grimaced, everyone holding their breath, but nothing was heard as Aragorn and Boromir breathed a sigh of relief.

Gandalf wasn't happy as he closed the book, put it down and take back his hat and staff "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin looked folorn as Angie put a comforting hand on his shoulder "He doesn't mean it."

As Gandalf turned away the sounds of drums continued to echo getting louder and faster as everyone looked around.

Sam looked at Frodo's sword which was glowing blue "Frodo!"

Frodo unsheathed his sword as the sound of screeching indicated what was near.

"Orcs!" Legolas said in alarm.

"I do hate those fellows" Jarvis said worried

"Stay alert." Peggy said as she held her sword and gun as she turned to Angie "I mean it."

"You know me English." Angie said not trying to show intimidation.

Boromir quickly ran to the arrows flying past his head, narrowly missing him, as they stuck into the door.

Aragorn turned to the hobbits "Get back! and stay close to Gandalf."

Gandalf knowing he was right put his arms around them as Jarvis and Angie joined him in protecting them while Peggy and Jack were ready to fight. Dottie stood there not armed not sure what she was expected to do.

Boromir began to shut the doors quickly as Aragorn came to help him keep it shut as Boromir realised what was on the other side attempting to get through "They have a cave troll!"

"I doubt this one can be turned to stone because of light?" Peggy asked Gandalf who's look said it all.

Legolas proceeded to throw axes to them to barr the door as Gandalf drew his sword, the hobbits copy.

The doors were continuing to be battered as Gimli got up on Balin's tomb "Agh! Let them come There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

"I admire your courage Master Dwarf. But I'm afraid what you're asking for is a death wish." Jarvis advised

Aragorn and Legolas had their bows drawn as Boromir stood with his sword at the ready.

Peggy and Jack were armed as Peggy shared a glance at Dottie. Dottie gave a smile "You know what I'm thinking Peggy. So why don't you just do it?"

Peggy walked up to her as Dottie smiled thinking she was going to untie her and hand her a weapon like Jack did. Instead she just tightened her restraints "I took a gamble on you once before to help and you got away under my watch. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"You're going to need me. Whether you like it or not." Dottie said warning her.

As the door was being battered down, Legolas fired an arrow through a hole in it as a goblin screeched in pain, Aragorn firing an arrow. The door was finally broken down as goblins proceeded to run in. The fellowship proceeded to fight off the orcs with arrows and swords, while Peggy and Jack used their guns. Sam suddenly paused in the fight feeling something was wrong. As Aragorn looked over to the door a cave troll, suddenly entered, a broken chain around his neck, bashing the walls with his fists as it roared.

"Oh bugger" Peggy said taking in the monster as she looked at Angie "Still alert?"

Angie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mother wouldn't believe her if she told her this. But she had to stand by "Of course English."

Legolas quickly fired an arrow into the troll's chest as it noticed Sam and raised its club above his head to strike Sam. Sam quickly dived through its legs, confusing it as it turned and followed him.

Aragorn and Boromir quickly managed to get near it and pull on the chain around its neck "Pull!"

The troll stumbled backwards as it swung around to face them, Boromir still holding the chain, as the troll grabbed hold of it and used it to fling him against a wall. An orc advanced on the dazed Boromir as Aragorn threw a knife into its neck. Boromir looked at him as Aragorn nodded in acknowledgement.

Suddenly an orc snuck up on Aragorn as Boromir called out to him "Look out!"

Before Aragorn could react however the goblin was shot through the head by Jack, causing it's head to explode in the back and the body to fall immediately as he returned the look to both of them.

The troll smashed its club into the tomb, causing Gimli to fall to the ground as Peggy went to help him up "Come on. Let's get this ugly bastard together."

Gimli gave her a laugh of excitement as he went to engage it as Peggy fired upon it, the troll flinching at the bullets but still not being brought down as she suddenly ran out and quickly managed to reload as she hid for cover.

Sam, Merry and Pippin quickly hid behind a pillar as Angie got behind them.

A goblin attempted to slash at Angie as she got in the way and managed to stab it but it also managed to cut her arm as she gave out a yelp of pain.

The hobbits suddenly felt the urge to fight as they helped fight them. Jarvis quickly went to assist her after fighting off a goblin. "I'm afraid I cannot deal with this wound Miss Martinelli right now but thankfully it's not serious."

"Don't worry about me just make sure they're okay" Angie said putting the hobbits concern over hers.

Jarvis looked over as he saw the hobbits avoiding attack but fighting valiantly "I think they're managing."

The troll continued to swipe with its club, sending goblins flying and Gimli to the ground as Legolas stood in front of it, two arrows loaded in his bow and firing, sending it stumbling. Gandalf continued to fight the goblins with sword and staff as Peggy shot and stabbed a goblin as Jack shot one that was sneaking up behind her. "Thank you Agent."

"Just watching your back Chief. Director." Jack acknowledged.

Dottie because of her tied hands wasn't able to fight hand to hand but she did managed to kick some orcs as she twisted the necks of some with her legs. Moving over she managed to snare a dagger from a dead goblin's hand into her own as she used it to cut through the rope. Now free she managed to plunge it into an goblin's chest as she fought back.

Legolas while on a platform proceeded to fight off some goblins as the troll headed for him, swinging his chain at him. Legolas proceeded to duck and weave to avoid it. The chain proceeded to wrap itself around a pillar as Legolas stood on the chain, then nimbly walking up it to the trolls head. He managed to stand on its shoulders and fire an arrow into its head as the troll screamed and reached for Legolas who nimbly jumped down as the chain snapped, leaving just a collar.

Meanwhile Sam was fighting the goblins, hitting them on the head with his frying pan. "Think I'm getting the hang of this."

The troll however found Merry, Pippin and Frodo as they looked at it in horror. Merry and Pippin quickly ran to one side as the troll smashed his club down. Angie who was being attended to by Jarvis as she went to move from the ground and stab the troll in the leg as it roared at her as she backed away as Jarvis slashed at it as it backed slightly before knocking him to the ground.

Aragorn shouted to Frodo admist the fight "Frodo!"

Frodo proceeded to hide behind a pillar as the troll went around the pillar sniffing as Aragorn fought his way over to Frodo. The troll proceeded to go around to the other side of the pillar as Frodo sidled around it. As Frodo sidled around, once knowing the troll was gone, he breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly the troll's face appeared in front of him as it roared causing Frodo to stumble back into a corner.

The troll reached out and grabbed him by the foot, dragging him along as he shouted for Aragorn, grabbing hold of a pillar as he was dragged "Aragorn!"

"Frodo!" Aragorn called as he rushed over to him. Peggy noticing what was happening managed to get out of her scuffle as she went to help. The troll proceeded to pull Frodo off the ledge as he dropped to the floor. Aragorn proceeded to jump down in front of the troll as it lifted its club to strike. He quickly managed to drive a stake into the troll as it screamed as Pippin and Merry proceeded to throw rocks at its head.

The troll managed to take a swipe at Aragorn, flinging him across the room where he fell, knocking out.

Frodo hurried over to him, the troll behind him proceeded to pull the stake from his chest and plunge it at Frodo as he moved quickly, the stake goeing into the wall instead. He dodged the troll as it lunged for him again as he tried to run away, but the troll blocked his path. Frodo fell back against a wall seemingly trapped.

Before the troll could act Peggy fired on it's legs, injuring it as she attempted to climb on it as she saw Legolas do earlier. One shot left she had to make it count. Before she could fire into his head the troll managed to shake her around and knock against the wall causing her to fall off and hit the ground. Peggy managed to get to her feet but not before looking on in horror as the troll plunged its stake into Frodo's chest. As Frodo gasped in pain, Gandalf turned around as did Merry and Pippin who shared her look of horror as Frodo gasped for breath. Merry and Pippin looked at each other as they ran towards the troll, swords at the ready. They quickly managed to jump onto its back and attack it as Gandalf looked on. Jarvis took notice as well as Angie rested as he noticed Peggy "Miss Carter!"

"I'm fine." Peggy said shaking him off.

Sam suddenly noticed what was going on "Frodo!"

Frodo gasped again as Sam called out to him "Frodo!"

Sam proceeded to fight his way over to Frodo, as did Gandalf and Boromir. Frodo collapsed on the ground as Merry and Pippin continued to stab the troll, still on its back. It reached up as it grabbed Merry, dangling him by his legs and throwing him to the ground as Gimli faced the troll, attacking it with his axe. The troll swiped him to the ground as Gandalf attacked it. Angie got to her feet as she attempted to help Pippin from falling as the troll knocked her back. Jack fired on the troll's hand shooting through it as he knocked him back.

Legolas stood in front of the troll and drew an arrow and fired it but the troll swung at it, breaking it as it moved towards him. Peggy however managed to get herself close as she aimed her gun where Legolas was firing as she fired a bullet directly into its mouth as the troll groaned and stumble, gagging as blood spewed from it's mouth as it choked on the bullet. They could only watch it, as it stumbled and fell to the ground, flinging Merry who was still on its back to the floor. Gandalf hurried over to Frodo as Aragorn crawled over to Frodo as Sam watched on. "Oh no!"

Jarvis quickly went over as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to put over Frodo as Aragorn turned Frodo over who was continuing to gasp and groan in pain. Sam however couldn't believe he was alive as he rushed over, Frodo holding his chest.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief "He's alive!"

Gandalf shared Sam's feeling as did Peggy and Jarvis as Frodo sat up and looked around "I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

Aragorn while happy he was alive was still confused "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"Indeed. Surviving such an attack is a miracle." Jarvis said.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf realised.

Peggy thought about Frodo's reaction earlier when Gandalf mentioned Bilbo's shirt. It was on his mind. She then thought about Sting and how Bilbo gave it to him. He gave him something else as well it would seem. Indeed her assumptions were correct as Frodo parted his shirt to reveal the Mithril vest he was given as Sam touched it.

Gimli looked on in awe "Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins!"

Gandalf looked around as he heard screeches behind them and shadows approaching as he ordered them to move "To the Bridge of Khazad-dom!"

Angie had recovered with a bandage being applied but still she wondered "It isn't as big as Brooklyn is it?"

* * *

 **The Bridge of Khazad-dom**

The Fellowship quickly proceeded to run out of the tomb area, orcs swarming behind them. They glanced around themselves to see thousands of orcs chasing them, climbing out of cracks in the floor, out of the roof and down the great columns. Eventually they were forced to stop, completely surrounded by goblins as they held their weapons out before them.

"Any ideas English?" Angie asked

"Any would be good Marge." Jack said agreeing with her.

Suddenly a great roar was heard from a archway, which was glowing red. The goblins looked around worried as the roar was heard again, causing the goblins to screech in terror and scatter. Gimli grinned as a low roar was heard again, the glowing red drawing nearer.

Peggy was about to ask what was going before Boromir beat her too it "What is this new devilment?"

Gandalf closed his eyes as he thought hard, as if he was dreading telling what was there. As he opened his eyes, the red glow covered the entrance path of columns in front of them.

Peggy walked up too him as she looked him dead in the eye "Gandalf. What's happening?"

Finally Gandalf answered "A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. Its foe is beyond any of you run!"

"No need to say it twice old man" Dottie said as she ran fast, her training and movement helping her move efficiently as Peggy looked annoyed that she broke from her binds.

They would have to deal with that later however as they quickly ran as fast as they could leaving the cavern of columns. Boromir raced ahead, down some steps, but suddenly found the steps end above a great chasm as he teetered on the edge trying not to fall, Legolas running p behind him and pulling him back away from the edge as Gandalf stumbled in last.

Aragorn looked at Gandalf concerned, Peggy sharing his concern "Gandalf!"

"Lead them on Aragorn. The Bridge is near!" Gandalf ordered "You as well Peggy. Look after your people."

The narrow bridge gapped the two sides of the great chasm as the roar was continuing to be heard behind them as the red firey glow drew closer.

Gandalf pushed Aragorn away "Do as I say!" Aragorn looked at him confused as Gandalf walked past him and Peggy "Swords and guns are of no more use here."

"We're not letting you go in there it's suicide." Peggy said not willing to let get himself killed.

"Whatever may happen Peggy know that this is the only way." Gandalf said sensing she was feeling a familiar sense of loss "Steve Rogers and Chief Sousa knew the risks. As do you. And you know very well I do as well. Stay with them."

Peggy knew he was right. She was letting personal feeling get in the way of the mission. She finally relented as they turned to the right and ran down the steps in front of them, which wound their way to the Bridge. Suddenly they reached a break, a gap in the staircase, which was too wide to step over.

Legolas nimbly jumped the gap and looked expectantly at the others as Gandalf looked puzzled. They heard a roar again behind them as the roof above starts to crumble as Legolas beckoned over "Gandalf!"

Gandalf jumped over the gap to join Legolas as arrows fired out of the air, narrowly missing Boromir, Jarvis, Angie and the hobbits as Legolas turned, aiming one arrow and shooting the goblin firing directly in the head.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir called as he took each hobbit under each arm and jumped with them. As he did so, a greater chunk of the steps they were standing on, fell away.

Legolas continued to aim at the goblins firing at them, killing them.

Angie went to grab Sam put couldn't with her arm as Aragorn called to him "Sam!" He then proceeded to pick him up and throw him across the gap to Boromir, then looking at Gimli.

Gimli however held up his hand in protest "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He then proceeded to take a mighty leap and land, teetering on the other side. Legolas reached out to stop him falling, grabbing his beard "Mind the beard!"

Aragorn fired an arrow at the goblins, as Legolas pulled Gimli to safety. Jarvis managed to jump across with Angie as Jack then jumped across, nearly falling as suddenly more of the steps they have just left fell away. Jack decided to return fire as he fired on the goblins, shooting them before running empty on his gun.

Dottie stood there waiting for Peggy to jump "Go on Peg. It's life or..."

Suddenly with out warning Peggy pushed Dottie as she fell but managed to grab on to the remaining steps and make it across as Peggy looked down "Mind the gap." She then proceeded to jump across as Aragorn managed to throw Frodo to safety further up the steps and cling onto the stairs as a great portion of them fell into the chasm. The gap was now, too wide to jump. The rest of the Fellowship looked worried as Frodo wobbled on his feet

Aragorn stood up, holding Frodo's back as Peggy helped hold him back "Steady! Hold on!"

The doorway entrance behind them continued to glow red as a great roar came from just behind it. The doorway and roof above crumbled, as a great chunk of rock fell rom the roof, into the staircase behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another great gap. They were now isolated on the staircase as the column on which that part of the staircase was, began to crack as the staircase swayed.

Aragorn held Frodo's clothing from behind as he called out to him "Hang on!"

"I don't think there's much of a choice!" Peggy yelled.

The staircase on which they were standing continued to sway from side to side as everyone looked frightened, Aragorn calling out "Lean forward!"

The staircase swayed as it then fell forward towards the rest of the Fellowship as Legolas held out his arms "Come on!"

Aragorn and Frodo quickly jumped as Legolas grabbed hold of Aragorn, Boromir of Frodo, as they ran down the remaining staircase, the part of the staircase they were standing on collapsing completely, falling into the chasm.

They then proceeded to run onto another room, the whole place now in flames.

"Over the Bridge!" Gandalf ordered as the flames grew higher, Gandalf waiting for the others to pass "Fly!"

They then ran past Gandalf, who turned towards the growing flames, Peggy glancing back at him not being prepared for what was next. Up until now she thought Smaug was the most terrifying creature she would see in Middle Earth. She was proven wrong. From out of the midst of the flames a great black, winged creature with a horned head appeared, roaring at Gandalf and breathing fire from his mouth.

"My god!" Jarvis gasped in horror.

"More like the other guy." Jack corrected feeling as if the Devil himself came out to fight them.

It walked after them with great strides, as one by one, the Fellowship crossed the narrow bridge, Gandalf taking up the rear.

Half way across the bridge, Gandalf stopped, turning to face the Balrog "You cannot pass!"

Frodo looked at Gandalf in horror "Gandalf!"

The balrog stretched its wings and drew itself up to full height in front of Gandalf.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor." Gandalf spoke speaking as if he was going to destroy the beast with his speech.

The balrog reached down and drew its sword in front of Gandalf, and held it high above its head.

"The dark fire will not avail you" Gandalf yelled as he held out his staff in front of him, glowing white "Flame of Udun!"

The balrog brought its sword down upon Gandalf who protected himself with his staff, bringing a crash and flash of great light as it dropped its sword and roared at Gandalf who continued to defy the beast's attacks "Go back to the shadow!"

The balrog put out a cloven foot onto the bridge as he wielded a great firey whip above its head.

Gandalf suddenly made his final move "You shall not pass!" He then proceeded to raise his sword and staff above his head and bring his staff down hard upon the Bridge as the balrog snorted at him, raising his whip and take another step forward. As he did so, however the Bridge collapsed as the balrog fell into the chasm.

Peggy gave a slight smile of relief as Gandalf grunted and turned to walk away. As he did so, the tail end of the balrog's whip suddenly snuck up and around his ankle, dragging him down as he clung onto the edge of the bridge.

Frodo dashed towards him, but Boromir held him back. "No!"

Peggy joined Boromir in holding him back "Frodo you can't!"

Frodo still cried out his friend's name in protest "Gandalf!"

Gandalf tried to hold on by his fingertips as he looked at them for the last time "Fly you fools!"

The look of horror that was now as a result of the Balrog was now because of the loss of their friend as the Fellowship saw him fall into the chasm.

Frodo's cry was shared by all of them as he struggled against Boromir and Peggy who were holding him "No!"

Aragorn looked on in disbelief and despite hanging onto Frodo, Peggy was sharing his sentiment. He was gone. She tried to warn him. But she knew he was right about the mission. This must have been how Steve felt when Barnes fell she realised.

"Aragorn! Peggy!" Boromir called as he took Frodo and ran.

Aragorn paused. Peggy then put a hand on his shoulder "Come on. Gandalf gave an order. And in this instance we have to follow it."

Both then turned and proceeded to run dodging the arrows firing after them.

* * *

 **Outside Moria, On the Mountains**

They all were now outside of Moria. The Fellowship all collapsed heartbroken, the hobbits crying as Angie held them. Legolas looked folorn, as Boromir hugged a angry Gimli who was trying to run back inside to avenge the deaths of Balin and Gandalf. Dottie didn't acknowledge anything having no stake in the manner as she walked off to be by herself. Jack gave a silent salute despite not knowing him long he could see why Peggy spoke so highly of him when she returned from her first visit.

Peggy walked up to Jarvis as he shared her look of heartbreak. Despite her best to contain herself she couldn't keep it inside like she did with Balin as she hugged Jarvis and wept over his shoulder "I know Miss Carter. I can't believe it either."

Aragorn wiped his sword as he turned to Legolas "Legolas! Get them up!"

Boromir didn't appreciate his coldness however "Give them a moment! For pities sake!"

Peggy let go of Jarvis as she managed to regain herself "No he's right. We need to go."

"By nightfall this hill will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn said as he called to them "Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Peggy, Thompson get them up!" He then reached a tearful Sam and lifted him as he patted him on the shoulder "On your feet Sam."

Sam still looked upset as Angie and Jarvis and Peggy stood behind him in encouragement.

"Whatever happens. We'll look after you." Jarvis said reassuring him.

While Peggy did agree to protect Frodo something about Gandalf's death did put a dent in things. She was beginning to think the plan would have to change "We'll stay together. But I feel our paths may not be the same for much longer."

Aragorn had heard her. He knew she was right but for now they had to stick with the path they were on now. He then noticed Frodo walking away "Frodo! Frodo!"

Frodo, stopped walking as he turned to face Aragorn, tears rolling down his face. Aragorn then began to to lead the remaining Fellowship away from the rocky hills as he ran ahead across a stream and stopped, looking down at woodland below and smiled.

Peggy kept close to those who were with her as she looked over at Dottie who remained silent as Jack stayed behind her despite she was no longer tied up she still needed to be kept on an invisible leash so to speak. She noticed Angie huddling with the Hobbits looking after them as she smiled. From the time they spent together she never saw Angie as the maternal type. Then again a lot can change in people and she hadn't seen her for awhile before she returned to tell her about her first venture to Middle Earth. She felt responsible in some ways for her safety. She wasn't a fighter she was an actress/waitress, a civilian and she was here risking her life because she wanted too. She then broke out of her daze as she heard Jarvis calling out her name "Miss Carter?"

"Yes?" Peggy answered

"I don't know what Gandalf had planned should he fall in battle. Whatever happens next will be a mystery." Jarvis said

"But that still doesn't mean we can't be prepared to face the unexpected." Peggy said as they continued to walk along "All we can do is our best. And sometimes the best thing we can do. Is to start over."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. This chapter of course deals with the troll and Gandalf's "death" so to speak. Because of the action involved and the little time for down time there wasn't much room for character development. In some ways it was the opposite of last time which didn't have much action and a bit more time for character dynamics but again it's a big thing to write.**

 **As I've said before I don't know if I'm doing that stuff well and I hope what I'm doing is well done. Trying to build character dynamics especially since I'm working with not much on some characters and I have to work with what I know and add what I think would work best is difficult and I just want to do the best I can.**

 **Again others if they are inspired to write their own Agent Carter/Middle Earth stories I encourage you do to do so.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	9. Moments of Reflection

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Agent Carter which belongs to Marvel and Disney nor the Lord of the Rings and anything related to that universe which belongs to Warner Brothers/New Line as well as the Tolkien estate. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Well time has passed since Endgame's release and now a new chapter is here. Not that Endgame was going to impact this story in a big way but that doesn't mean it won't be ignored entirely either.** **Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter of story.**

* * *

 **Woods of Lothlorien**

The Fellowship were running swiftly across a meadow into the woods. Once in there, they walked quitely and carefully, looking around them

Gimli was beckoning and holding Frodo's arm urging them to stay with him "Stay close young hobbits. They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..."

Frodo looked around him quickly as he heard a voice in his head "Frodo!

Gimli was still speaking in his own world "And are never seen again."

"You're coming to us" The voice spoke as Frodo saw a vision of a pair of bright blue eyes opening) "As is the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here! Ringbearer!"

Sam seemed to notice what was wrong and was naturally concerned "Mr Frodo?"

Peggy had dismissed Gimli's prejudices in the past but when she saw Frodo she was now beginning to grow worried. It's possible not all Elves were like Elrond and thus she didn't know if this one was trustworthy and without Gandalf they were vulnerable against a magical attack.

Suddenly though her fears were about to be put to rest as the voice spoke to her. At least it was going to attempt to do so "Be calm Margaret Carter. I am not a threat to you. In fact I have been waiting for you. It is good to see you have returned."

Peggy was surprised but felt she shouldn't let her worries get to her. If this person could get into her head who knows what would happen.

Gimli was paying no attention at mind but was also determined not to be swayed "Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!"

Gimli was suddenly brought up by two arrows appearing in front of his face "Oh!"

"Perhaps I should recommend you for special field training Gimli you'll maybe improve your skills" Peggy said as she looked around her.

The Fellowship were surrounded by drawn arrows on all sides by numerous elves. Legolas had drawn his own arrow in response as Aragorn held his hand up in peace.

The lead elf Haldir stepped forward "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli growled in response.

Jarvis only further aggravated him with his add on "They are quite loud when they sleep."

 **Woods of Lothlorien, Evening**

The Fellowship, now standing high up in the trees on a leaf of the Mallorn branch.

Haldir greeted Legolas in native Sindarin "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." (" _Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.")  
_

"Govannas von gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien." _("Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien.")_ Legolas responded in kind.

"A, Aragorn in D nedain istannen le ammen." _("Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.")_ Haldir said greeting Aragorn

Aragorn bowed speaking in conversation "Haldir"

"Anyone have a Elvish to English handy?" Angie asked confused by what they were saying.

Gimli seemed to agree "I agree with the lass. So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!"

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days." Haldir said as he looked at Gimli

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli asked as he changed to his own tongue "Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" _("I spit upon your grave!")_

Aragorn slapped his hand on Gimli's shoulder "That! was not so courteous!"

Peggy gave Legolas a look wondering if she should ask.

"To say it would be most unfair." Legolas said

"What did he tell him to fu…" Jack was about to say before Dottie walked over his foot as she tried to get a look at the Elves.

Haldir turned to look at Sam and Frodo "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further!"

They turned to look at Frodo as Aragorn talked avidly to Haldir "Boe ammen veriad l n. Andelu i ven!" _("We need your protection. The road is fell!")  
_

Haldir gave a response that didn't encourage a positive outlook.

"Merin le telim." _("I wish that we may come with you.")_ Aragorn said as Haldir replied quietly. Aragorn then continued "Henio, an ron boe ammen i dulu lun! _("Please, understand, we need your support!")  
_

Legolas turned around and looked at Frodo, who glanced at Sam as Sam looked away sadly, Merry and Pippin looked at Frodo and turn away, as Gimli turned to look at Aragorn who bowed his head.

Haldir called to Aragorn "Aragorn!" as he then continued to speak to him quietly.

Aragorn continued to plead to him "Andelu i ven. _("The road is very dangerous.")  
_

Frodo again looked uncomfortable and alone as Boromir approached him "Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope You carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

Peggy joined him in comforting the Hobbit "Bilbo said it took time to find his courage. I think to carry the evil's weapon would take the biggest courage of all. But that doesn't mean you have to be alone. And you won't be."

"Somehow I think Captain Rogers would be better at taking the Ring to Mordor." Frodo said remembering Peggy tell him about Steve.

"I don't know Frodo. But like Boromir said Gandalf wouldn't give up hope and he wouldn't either. He'd encourage you to do this for as long as you can." Peggy said

Peggy joined with Aragorn as she tried to plead a case "I understand not wanting to take hold of something powerful and still unknown in terms of how much power it possesses. We have something of our own we're still trying to understand. But getting through here to talk to whoever it was that was in mine and Frodo's heads I think is the best way to go forward. For all of our sakes we're best standing together."

Haldir considered her words "You are known to us Peggy Carter. Your friends the Commandos were quite skilled warriors proving the race of Men are indeed still strong." Haldir then walked up to Frodo "You will follow me."

A caravan of Elves then led the Fellowship along a ridge, through the golden woods. Boromir glanced at Frodo behind him as the group came to the end of the high ridge and looked out at a great glade of trees rising above them.

"Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir said speaking it's name.

"We're going to need a travel guide there's so many beautiful places." Angie said in awe.

"Quite remarkable indeed." Jarvis said

"So are we just going stand or walk to the pretty place?" Dottie asked

* * *

 **Caras Galadhon, Chief city of Lothlorien**

The Fellowship climbed a winding way among the great trees. They continued to ascend the path until night fell. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the Fellowship climbed a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loomed. Passing numerous platforms, they came to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lied before them, leading up a low stair to an archway.

"This is quite remarkable. Elven architecture would be quite interesting to study." Jarvis said

"Wonder how many Elven carpenters it took to build this thing?" Jack asked.

They gathered before the arch as Haldir stepped to one side. A glowing couple, hand in hand, descended to meet the Fellowship. The Fellowship stared in awe as Aragorn touched his head in greeting.

"Are we sure haven't entered the big gates?" Jack asked feeling they had walked into heaven itself.

The light dimmed, and before the Fellowship the Lord and Lady, Galadriel and Celeborn, halted. The Lady's eyes focused on Frodo, but it was Celeborn who spoke first "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. 13 there are here, yet 14 there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?"

As he spoke, Galadriel's eyes flickered to Aragorn's, who looked up. "For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel spoke for the first time her tone indicating she was worried "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

Aragorn nodded slightly as Celeborn turned to Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas added

"He went in like he was a Howling Commando. Ready for battle but probably wasn't going to either come out alive or with an injury" Peggy added. "And yet I still agreed with his decision. He was right to do it."

Gimli bowed his head, sadly feeling responsible both for Gandalf's death and also felt guilty for not being able to save his cousin from death.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." Galadriel added as she looked down at Gimli "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin."

The Dwarf looked up as her words.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel added

Boromir turned his pained face to the Lady, blinking and swallowing hard. The Lady stared back as Boromir looked away, weeping.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn wondered

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel said as Boromir looked back up at her, unsure.

"Giving up is what Sauron wants. Sometimes destroying hope is more deadly then sending 1000 soldiers of the mightiest army." Peggy said "Not everyone can deal with the harshness of war but I saw it first hand myself what losing hope can do to people but giving up is something we can't do either."

"Marge is right." Jack agreed

Galadriel seemed happy at this response as she then looked at Sam and smiled "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She then whispered to Frodo in his mind, casting her eyes sideways at him. "Welcome, Frodo of the Shire… one who has seen the Eye!"

Galadriel's eyes, the same ones that Frodo saw upon entering Lothlórien, flashed through his mind again.

As everyone else left Peggy was about to step away before suddenly she also saw Galadriel's eyes in her mind. "Welcome Margaret Carter. It is indeed a great honour to finally meet you. Mr. Stark spoke highly of you which I assume is a high compliment not given to many. You are no doubt troubled by what has come before. And what could come. But not all futures can be changed. Only directed onto other paths. You will know where to find the answers you seek should you go to find them."

Peggy seemed quite taken aback by that display. A lot to take in. She felt it was best rest for now so she decided to head down. Part of her wanted to complain about the long way down but worried the Lady would take offense. best not anger the Elf who could read minds something she would be sure other people would try to exploit to become powerful. Enemy nations would have the ultimate spy as would S.H.I.E.L.D. if Phillips thought she was worth recruiting. She'd put her out of a job.

Peggy suddenly heard Galadriel's laugh that indicated she felt honoured by her protection but also that she wouldn't do such a thing. Peggy quickly wandered back down to prevent further embarrassment.

* * *

 **Woods of Lothlorien**

Back on the ground, the Hobbits were settling down to rest as Elf song could be heard.

 _"A Olórin i yaresse_  
 _Mentaner i Numeherui_  
 _Tírien i Rómenóri"_

 _(Olórin who once was_  
 _Sent by the Lords of the West_  
 _To guard the Lands of the East)_

 _"Melme nóren sina_  
 _núra ala_  
 _Eäro"_

 _(Our love for this land_  
 _Is deeper than the deeps_  
 _Of the sea)_

Peggy and her allies were quite taken with the heavenly voice. Angie wondered what kind of couching did the Elves have to get such voices. Either that or they were born with them

Legolas acted as translator "A lament for Gandalf."

Aragorn sharpened his sword as Gimli slept beside him.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas answered as the Elves continued their song

 _"Maiaron i Oiosaila,_  
 _Manan elye etevanne_  
 _Nórie i malanelye?"_

 _(Wisest of all Maiar,_  
 _What drove you to leave_  
 _That which you loved?)_

 _"Ilfirin nairelma_  
 _ullume nucuvalme._  
 _Nauva i nauva."_

 _(Yet we will cast all away_  
 _Rather that submit._  
 _What should be shall be.)_

Sam crouched down to make his bed as he spoke to Merry "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them."

Sam suddenly stood up attempting to give his own lament for Gandalf "The finest rockets ever seen,  
They burst in stars of blue and green…"

Gimli snored loudly as Dottie tried pinching his nose to annoy him.

"Or after thunder… silver showers…" Sam continued.

Aragorn turned, annoyed, as he swatted the Dwarf's pillow, eliciting a grunt from Gimli as Jack grabbed Dottie's hand and pulled it away.

"Came falling like a… rain of flowers…" Sam finished as he squatted down again. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

Peggy suddenly walked over to Sam as she bent down to his level "I think he would have liked it. The best speeches sometimes are the shortest."

"And the ones that come from honesty." Angie said "I give that monologue an A"

"Courage of the heart is rare Master Samwise. And I feel if Gandalf had to be remembered by someone he would of picked you." Jarvis said.

Frodo allowed himself to smile as he looked over to his friend his look telling him to take the praise. No one deserved it more.

Aragorn walked over to Boromir, who was seated alone on a great tree root as the Elves continued

 _"Ú-reniathach_  
 _i amar galen_  
 _I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen."_

 _(No more will you wander_  
 _The green fields of this earth_  
 _Your journey has ended in darkness.)_

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected." Aragorn said attempting to comfort him

Boromir however didn't agree "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

Aragorn sat beside Boromir as the latter continued "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our… our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I — I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Aragorn answered.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir said indicating his tone had changed regarding Aragorn's status.

Aragorn smiled slightly as he then looked away.

Peggy seemed to have heard their conversation and was glad Boromir's tone had changed regarding Aragorn's status as King. Perhaps maybe it wasn't too late for the Ring to corrupt him. She had seen in his eyes a similar lust that came over Thorin with the gold. Hopefully if he did turn like Thorin it wouldn't be too late to save him in the end.

"You know I meant what I said back there." Jack said walking over to her. "And to be honest I'm still surprised at myself."

"I told you you're a good man Jack. You don't always show it and not all your attempts to be a hero work." Peggy said reminding him of past events "But I never stopped hunting for your attempted killer."

Jack paused as he remembered what he read "It was your brother. He came to me personally to get that file."

"My brother was my hero in my life. He inspired me and was the one who encouraged me to fight. To find out he was doing what he did suddenly made me question my own sense of justice and what I was doing." Peggy said "And now I don't know what happened to him."

"So how did you find it again. Your sense of justice?" Jack asked

Peggy thought about all her experiences. Experiences that included Middle Earth "Looking at myself and realising I was responsible for my decisions and that whether they be right or wrong I made them. No one else. Eventually only you can decide for yourself."

"I thought I was done beating myself up when I shot those surrendering Japanese soldiers but I haven't. I got rid of my Navy Cross. And when your brother shot my I thought maybe this was a fitting punishment. Instead I laid there waiting for death. Why did I come back Carter?"

"Confronting a fear is the bravest thing to do. I've done it myself. I still am." Peggy said "I think you still have one more fight left before they take you down. You're quite stubborn after all.

"So are you. It's probably why we fought all the time." Jack said "And it's also why I would never get rid of you despite temptation."

"It's a team effort Jack." Peggy said "We're in this fight all of us."

Jack wandered off as Peggy stood there alone for a few moments. She then saw Gimli sitting by himself and smoking a pipe.

"I suppose you're looking for one?" Gimli asked her

"No thank you." Peggy said as she sat with him "Gandalf and Balin were my friends too Gimli as well as Mr. Jarvis's. What I'm saying is that I'm hear to talk. If you need me."

"He was always one for his wise counsel and willingness to listen." Gimli said of his cousin "He was the one who comforted me when I was declined to be a part of King Thorin's company. He said when my journey would come it would be one worth telling."

Peggy smiled in agreement "He always was good for a listen. He helped me and everyone else on that trip more than you realise."

Gimli was still surprised but also happy his cousin was well regarded with someone from the race of Men and Women. While Dwarves were known for their desire for wealth and stubbornness there was a sense of honour among the Dwarves people were beginning to forget as the war consumed them and their struggles making them reject others rather than uniting. This was a lass Durin's Folk would indeed welcome to be among them as he often was told she was should she return.

"I don't know about you but I think Balin and Gandalf would want our journey to be one worth telling." Peggy said "Singing a song about me would be quite a challenge I'm sure."

Gimli's spirits seemed lifted "My lady any Dwarf would be proud to write that song."

Peggy smiled in return as she reached out her hand asking Gimli for his pipe as she smoked it. It seemed non cancerous from Howard's analyse of some she was given on her first journey back but he still was unsure whatever it was. To her it was to symbolise friendship.

* * *

 **Woods of Lothlorien, Galadriel's Mirror**

The Fellowship was asleep. A glowing figure in a flowing dress walked by them, actually Galadriel as Frodo woke up with a start. Galadriel glided past him as Frodo followed.

Peggy woke up not being able to sleep. It should have been easy but part of her still wondered why Galadriel said what she said? Little did she realise she was going to get her answer as she saw Frodo gone but still could see him walk off so she decided to follow.

Following him she noticed Galadriel descend to a glade and fill a silver pitcher with water from a stream. She stood before an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin upon it as the Lady turned towards Frodo. "Will you look into the mirror?"

Frodo was unsure "What will I see?"

Galadriel stepped up to the basin "Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror… shows many things…" She then began to pour the water into the silver mirror. "…Things that were… things that are… and some things…" She then emptied the ewer and stepped back "That have not yet come to pass."

Frodo stepped up onto a low platform below the mirror to take a look. He then peered down and saw nothing but his reflection. Then the mirror cleared as it showed a vision of Legolas, Merry and Pippin and Sam from the platform in the woods. Then the Green Dragon Inn appeared in the ripples. Suddenly, fires belched up, flaming from windows and doors as Orcs lashed whips while Frodo could only gasp, his eyes wide.

Peggy couldn't see what was happening but she could see Frodo's look of distress. Whatever it was he was scared.

In Frodo's vision, beneath grey skies and dark hills shouldered with machinery and industry, a line of Hobbits, including Samwise, being driven into a mill to work by slave-masterly Orcs. He also saw Jarvis, Angie, Jack and everyone associated with Peggy dead. Peggy herself was being tortured by Sauron not by anything but being forced to witness her the death of her friends and being unable to stop them.

The Eye of Sauron filled the mirror as the Ring hanging from Frodo's neck pulled him closer to the water. Steam began to curl up from the basin as Sauron spoke to Frodo.

Frodo grabbed the Ring and jerked back, throwing himself off the step and landing on the grass, ending his vision.

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind." Galadriel said her voice echoing in Frodo's head "It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all."

Frodo was nearly silent as he told her "If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring."

Opening his palm, he offered the Ring to her as Galadriel looked at him "You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this."

She then approached Frodo and placed her hand over the Ring, her hand quivering. Her appearance suddenly began to change. She towered over Frodo, her cloak running ragged in a wind, her eyes like dark hollows, arms flung high. "In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen!"

She was now wearing a breastplate; her hair billowing around her. As though underwater, the glade suddenly became murky and green. "Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea!"

Frodo backs away in fright as Peggy tried to move in but the force of power knocked her back on the ground and she felt herself unable to get up.

"Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me, and despair!" Galadriel bellowed as suddenly the great murky light faded and Galadriel let her arms slowly fall, her transformed image disappearing. Breathing heavily, she spoke to herself as she began to turn away "I pass the test! I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."

"I cannot do this alone." Frodo told her.

Galadriel turned back to him "You are a Ring bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of power is to be alone." Galadriel lifted her hand up showing a ring adorned on her finger. "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, and I am its Keeper. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will."

Frodo seemingly understood "Then I know what I must do. It's just… I'm afraid to do it."

Galadriel bended down to meet him at eye level. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."

Frodo seemed to accept that answer as he then returned to the others.

Peggy having regained herself approached Galadriel. "So this is what you meant? You're going to show and do something to me too?"

"Every vision is different. And not all visions can be set in stone. The future is a mysterious thing. It cannot be changed on what it is destined to be. But there are things that can lead it to something else." Galadriel explained.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Peggy said

"Removing one thing can cause a change. And if that change is not corrected other timelines will exist. Different from the one you are destined to live." Galadriel said "Look into the mirror and you will see."

Peggy walked up to the mirror as she stared into the water. It seemed to be normal at first as it showed the past. Fighting through various battles with Steve and the Commandos. Their kiss before he went to confront Schimidt. Her own kiss with Daniel. Then it changed to tragedy as she saw herself reacting to Steve going down and being lost, Daniel's death along with Thorin's. Her confrontation with her brother. She then saw things that she probably wasn't meant to see. She could see genetically engineered men being turned into bat creatures by Frost. Orcs were given strange power with a colour emitting from their eyes with dark circles around them. She then saw further ahead with Zola working with S.H.I.E.L.D. but having secret meetings with men. She could hear a man screaming as she then saw a man possibly the same one who looked vaguely familiar shooting people down. A car crash and headline reading the death of Howard Stark.

Peggy stepped back momentarily struggling to see what she could see.

"Continue to look in." Galadriel urged her.

Peggy returned as she then saw these images disappear and saw alien attacks. A shadow of a group of individuals were gathered in a circle ready to fight the aliens, then robots, then another gigantic army and finally one towering individual and another army. She then saw herself dancing with someone but before she could see who it was the force sent her back to the ground like it did Frodo as she quickly got up but found the mirror had disappear.

"The images you see are scattered. Some are destined to be. Some are the result of changes. Changes that may not affect a main timeline. But could affect another." Galadriel said.

"Can I prevent any of these changes? Zola wants to build HYDRA and he's sending an assassin to kill Howard. You can't expect me not to warn him?" Peggy asked her.

"You may. But know that you only have a chance at changing one timeline. Another timeline will not be affected and it also could be possible your actions may lead to a change in your new timeline you cannot prevent that could prove worse than imagined" Galadriel warned.

"So I cannot do anything." Peggy said feeling defeated.

"You are a leader Margaret Carter. With great power comes great responsibility. You must lead your own path as others lead theirs. You're future is decided by action. Whatever decision you make you must hope it is right. And wise." Galadriel warned.

Peggy understood but before walking away she turned and asked about the person dancing with her "The man dancing with me. Do you know him?"

Galadriel didn't answer as Peggy left. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. Most of this one was a time of reflection from our heroes some of it from canon as normal and also from those who have joined the journey. Writing meaningful conversations that are meant to progress characters is difficult when you question whether these still the same characters or not and if they sound like a conversation that's genuine and natural.**

 **Again because there is no third season of Agent Carter and now there won't probably ever be one I'm again using what little was known about what it would be mainly continuing the back story of Peggy and her brother that was set up in Season 2. While Peggy and Thompson would still be at odds I imagine the attempted bonding moments they shared would continue in the next season if he survived which I think he was so he'd have a new perspective. I also felt it was important to add something with Peggy and Gimli given her history with the Dwarves.**

 **Her conversation with Galadriel was inevitable I'm sure most crossovers usually have at least one crossover character depending how many there are look into the mirror. Trying to show Peggy stuff is tricky and adding Endgame's time travel rules probably makes it more complicated. Guess it all depends now whether Peggy will change things and another timeline is created and should it be created.**

 **As I've said before I hope what I'm doing is well done. Trying to build character dynamics especially since I'm working with not much on some characters and I have to work with what I know and add what I think would work best is difficult and I just want to do the best I can.**

 **Again others if they are inspired to write their own Agent Carter/Middle Earth stories I encourage you do to do so.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	10. Goodbye and Good Luck

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Agent Carter which belongs to Marvel and Disney nor the Lord of the Rings and anything related to that universe which belongs to Warner Brothers/New Line as well as the Tolkien estate. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Wanted to try and get this chapter out earlier but I just didn't finish it in time before going to Dublin for Dublin Comic Con. Now that I'm back and admittedly back awhile it's time I put this out.** **Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter of story.**

* * *

 **In Isengard, In the Caverns**

The tower of Orthanc was rising through plumes of black smoke. This signified the ever growing presence of fire and industry that Saruman had created for himself cutting down much of the vegetation from Nan Curunir, the valley Orthanc was nestled in.

Saruman and his newly created Uruk-hai were standing in the rising sun in an inner chamber of Orthanc as he relayed to him a story "Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were Elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. And now… perfected. My fighting Uruk-hai." Saruman thought the Skull's feats were impressive but now felt satisfied he had become his better. He then had to make sure the Uruk-hai named Lurtz knew his place "Whom do you serve?"

"Saruman!" Lurtz answered.

Moments later the Uruk-hai were fitted with armor and were being given weapons including some of the modified variation on the energy based weapon the Skull created from the Tesseract originally and later recreated using sorcery learned under Sauron. Some of them were being outfitted with the vibranium armour and given the arrows the tips of which were again made of vibranium. Frost recommended not all of them be given it due to the supply they had was limited. It had to last for the future decimation of Rohan. Given how this metal was described to be on par if not more durable than mithril Saruman agreed, fitting only the ones he deemed important enough to wear it with the armour with Lurtz being one of them. They also received white handprints on their heads and faces.

They then assembled in a great cavern beneath a high balcony as Saruman gave them their objective "Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh!"

The Uruk-hai raise their weapons, shaking them with a roar. Saruman then turned to Lurtz as he privately gave him his important task "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive, and unspoiled. Kill the others!"

Saruman admittedly had no use for Peggy and her allies. Despite them coming from another world their skills set while impressive were no stronger than any other combatant that his army could kill instantly. The only one who might have been worthy of his time was Howard Stark the man he encountered years previously who developed weaponry as well as uncovering and developing other inventions for his people. Saruman had learned he was incredibly wealthy already but like many people who held onto wealth he would no doubt want more. If he swore a reward to him perhaps he would be inclined to swear his allegiance to Isengard? He would have no further use for Frost and would thus not be challenged for the Ring. When he learned Stark wasn't amongst the Fellowship's number he assumed he was somewhere else probably in Rohan or Gondor. He would have to send another force to find him later.

Heeding their master's command the Uruk-hai troop brigade proceeded to leave Isengard in a long column.

Saruman's thoughts were interrupted by the mortal who had begun to irritate him more than any he encountered in his long life "Hey old man. Whitney wants to see you."

Saruman paid him no attention as he went to go find Madame Masque. He arrived at her study where he noticed she was lost in one of his books as he snapped her out of her trance "You wished to see me?"

Masque broke her gaze from the Darkhold as she turned to him "Yes. I would like to thank you for those Bats that were taken from Dol Guldur. By working from their blood and venom I think I may be able to develop something that in our culture was only thought to be in folklore. Sauron himself once had one in his number from what I read. A vampire."

Saruman realised she was speaking about Thuringwethil whom had served as Sauron's herald during the First Age. Saruman wondered though one thing "What is the purpose of these creatures?"

"Even though I'm helping you develop technology and repurposing weaponry to destroy I am like you Saruman a scientist still at heart. That's not how you would describe yourself but we are both keen observers we both are fascinated by any new information we can learn from. We could develop so much the more resources we gain. To create new forms of life is a great feat not many can say they've done but we have." Frost said making a point.

Saruman didn't want to humour the mortal scientist however "Be that as it may. You and I are far from true allies. Our alliance comes only at the Dark Lord's request. Once I destroy Rohan and find the Ring..." Saruman admittedly knew he shouldn't be as outspoken out of the possibility Sauron was watching this exchange or any of his exchanges with Frost "Is this all you wanted of me?"

"If you plan on attacking Rohan I could use some people brought back to me. Unspoiled as you would say so they could become my first subjects." Masque said having heard he was planning to begin raiding their villages. She didn't seem to return any form of expression underneath her mask as he turned away from her.

Manfredi entered only when he knew the wizard was gone "I know when you're deep into your projects babe you don't like to be disturbed but you can tell me what's going on right?"

Masque remembered how Joseph was devoted to her when she was being corrupted by the Zero Matter in the beginning but began to worry as she was further corrupted by it so much so he brokered a temporary alliance with Carter and her allies to save her. If he knew about the corruption from the Darkhold and what she had been hearing in her head he would be further concerned so she began to rely on her skills as an actor. The best way she'd convince him is to tell him what he would want to hear. "Of course Joseph. We have our prisoner tied up still don't we?"

Manfredi knew she was referring to Vernon Masters who was in some ways a ticking time bomb "Yeah but I'm starting to worry he'll blow any day now."

Masque knew that Masters would be sacrificed eventually. She speculated it was only a matter of time before a great battle would take place amongst the Free Peoples and Saruman and Sauron's forces. He would be used to annihilate them with the radiation that was housed in his body.

But she was also developing something else that would be able to break through barriers. She walked up to a type of vehicle which was still under construction and being kept under a sheath "I can't sure this one yet. But I think it's going to dig quite a hole in their walls."

Manfredi seemed to understand as he approached something else under a sheath "This one off limits too?"

"Yes. And it's imperative you don't touch it. It's one neither of them are meant to know about." Masque said referring to Saruman and Sauron

Manfredi didn't question her as he gave her a smile "Okay babe." He then kissed her on the metal forehead of her mask as he then left her to her work.

Masque unsheathed the machine which seemed to be an Inter-Dimensional Gate. Crafting such a device in this world would be deemed impossible by some but Masque managed to use everything to her disposal from sorcery taught to her by Sauron, to the technology the Skull left in his wake but the Darkhold was the one mainly responsible for it's creation. No matter what the idea in your head the book seemed to allow anyone to develop whatever they imagined. Masque wondered if Saruman realised the potential he had with this book in his library and wondered if he ever even looked at it? Given he didn't pay much attention she wondered his reaction if he knew he was sitting on something that could turn the tide in his favour without the Ring?

Using the gate Masque had hoped to find a way back to the Darkforce Dimension to regain the power she lost. While it wasn't finished yet she managed to take it for a test drive and tried to find what she was looking for but instead found another voice calling to her not unlike how Sauron did. The voice claimed the power she once possessed was but a fraction of what she could possess and was an extension of his realm and if it allowed her to transfer it's power to her it would be hers forever so long as she carried out his will. While she was no true servant of Sauron or Saruman she was in some ways a servant of evil but she didn't care so long as she got revenge on those who cost her everything that being Peggy Carter and her friends. Saruman asked Lurtz whom he served. As the gate opened and she began to feel the power from it let out the power inside her she proclaimed whom she served "Dormammu. I thank you for your mighty gift. My enemies will feel it's wrath."

* * *

 **Woods of Lothlorien**

An elegant ship, carved in the likeness of a swan, was flowingthrough a river as Galadriel stood in it. On the shore, cloaks were fastened around the Fellowship with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn told them

"We're grateful for the aid you've given." Peggy said as felt the cloak and wondered what it was made of.

Elves were preparing for the departure of the Fellowship with Legolas being among them, shifting parcels into a set of boats provided by the Galadhrim. He held up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, as they sat in a boat. "Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

He then walked up onto shore, leaving the Hobbits by themselves.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked

"Four." Pippin replied as he gave a burp but quickly apologised upon noticing Angie "Sorry Miss Angie."

"Well you won't be asking for that second breakfast anymore." Angie said having been filled in on it by the Hobbits.

Jarvis himself was still admittedly surprised such food could be made "If this bread were on the market it would certainly change the bread market"

"Still it's best limit it." Peggy said as she didn't know if they'd be getting any other kind of food besides the bread for awhile.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Celeborn warned as the Fellowship proceeded too climb into the boats.

Legolas helped Gimli onboard as Sam tried to steady himself as Angie helped him aboard.

Jack pushed Dottie into the boat as she said nothing.

Meanwhile, Aragorn, Peggy and Celeborn were wander through the heavy mist and sunlight as Celeborn was continuing to warn them of the dangers ahead "Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!"

The three pause, as Aragorn looked down while Peggy wondered what he was doing. Celeborn held an ornate dagger before him. Aragorn took it, as he then unsheathed it, the blade glinting as Celeborn spoke to him in Sindarin "Le aphadar aen." ("You are being tracked.")

Aragorn sheathed the dagger as Celeborn continued "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

"We'll try to keep that in mind." Peggy said

A paddle splashed into the water as the Fellowship rowed through the river, past the Elves onshore.

 _The sun was reaching its rosy fingers over the hills as Caras Galadhon began to rise far away, in the mists. Voices were sing with the rising dawn:_

 _"Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrien,_  
 _Yéni úntimë ve rámar aldaron!_  
 _yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_  
 _mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva_  
 _Andúnë pella Vardo tellumar_  
 _nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni…"_

 _("Alas! Like gold fall the leaves in the wind,_  
 _long years numberless as the wings of the trees!_  
 _The long years have passed like swift draughts_  
 _of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West,_  
 _beneath the vaults of Varda wherein the stars_  
 _tremble in the song of her voice…")_

The voices continued being a song of the sorrow of the Elves, of Lothlórien. As the boats move further downstream, Legolas's eyes stare into the distant as he smiled, remembering what he was given upon leaving Galadriel a thought of which was being shared by the Fellowship:

 _"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."_

 _Galadriel smiled, as she turned to Merry and Pippin._ _"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war._ _Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."_

The Hobbits remembered the meeting as they sailed downriver.

Sam also recalled the Lady's gift to him.

 _"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."_

 _"Thank you, my lady." Same said as he looked sidelong at the blades held by Merry and Pippin, then looks up hopefully. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"_

 _The Lady of the Galadhrim smiled as she turned to the next Fellowship member in line._ _It was Gimli, who was diverting his eyes downwards. As Galadriel spoke, her golden hair was shining beneath the poignant blues and whites and greens of the forest._ _"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"_

 _"Nothing." Gimli grunted as a change came over him as he looked up "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."_

 _Galadriel giggled, smiling at the Dwarf. He then turned to walk away, then halting as he turned back. "_ _Actually, there was one thing — ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."_

Gimli sat in his boat with Legolas, a far away look in his eyes, a faint smile upon his face. Peggy noticed this and witnessing the exchange herself would on reflection feel she had probably witnessed an important moment in the history of the Elves and Dwarves and would what be the beginning of their kingdoms reuniting.

Peggy remembered what she witnessed.

 _Angie was ruffling her hand through Pippin's hair as Galadriel spoke to her "You are a mortal Angela Martinelli. You are no warrior and yet you stand amongst others to protect others. Such nobility in a civilian is admirable and will not be forgotten by those you protect. Your greatest love I hear though is drama. For you a book of Elvish Legends recounted by our scripters._

 _"Thanks." Angie said "It'll make for great reading. You don't have a story do you? I think you'd be a great character to perform."_

 _Galadriel smiled as she turned to Jack "You suffer greatly Jack Thompson as someone conflicted by loyalties and betrayal. You killing of innocents has haunted you. But you are a good man and you will know that in the end."_

 _Jack felt the words give him some form of encouragement which he would have dismissed before but something about the way Galadriel spoke made it seem like she genuinely cared and wanted to bring out the best in people. She then handed him more rope to contain Dottie as he nodded not sure whether to bow._

 _Galadriel then turned to Jarvis "You are loyal Edwin Jarvis. Loyal to your employer and loyal to your friends. You too will put your life on the line to protect anyone including the one you love. Do not worry for her and your future. You will indeed find the happiness you both look for and you will pass on love and legacy to someone who will need it."_

 _Jarvis began to wonder how powerful Galadriel was and whether she was more than she let on. She then handed him a book much like Angie but instead it contained Elven recipes "The Eldar have not shared their recipes with Men nor many mortals. Good luck with your cooking Mr. Jarvis. This is a task you will no doubt be eager to take on."_

 _"I will my lady." Jarvis said grateful "But do I need any special ingredients?"_

 _Galadriel gave a pouch that housed what would make Lembas bread as Jarvis took it._

 _Peggy then gazed at Galadriel as she finally landed on her "In many ways I have given you your gift Margaret Carter. But allow me to pass on one more."_

 _Peggy didn't know what to expect as Galadriel opened up a box. It contained silver bullets that fitted her gun as Galadriel explained "I had many of our smiths examine your unique weapon Margaret Carter. They were able to develop the projectiles needed carved in mithril. Do not despair about what you have learned. While the things you have seen are what may come to pass the future may also be unwritten. It will be whatever choice you make of it."_

 _"Thank you. For understanding everything" Peggy said no longer having a worrying feeling wash over her. Her decisions now were her own. Now she had to make them and make sure they were right._

From another boat, Aragorn glanced towards them, then away. He too was remembering the farewell on the shores of Lothlorien.

 _Galadriel stood before Aragorn and placed her hand on Arwen's Evenstar pendant._ _"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear. Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel…pelitha." ("For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar… will diminish.")_

 _The two shared a sorrow in their eyes._

 _"Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor." ("I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor".) Aragorn replied._

 _"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn… to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness… with all that is left of your kin." Galadriel said imparting her wisdom._

 _There was silence for a moment. Branches shook, as a spider web's glimmering strands swayed in the wind. Galadriel glanced at the pendant, and smiled._ _"Namárië." ("Farewell.") "Nadath nâ i moe cerich." "(There is much you have yet to do.)"_

 _Aragorn stayed silent before Galadriel spoke to him for the final time "_ _Dan…ú-'eveditham, Elessar." "(We shall not meet again, Elessar.)"_

Frodo sat in his boat with Sam and Aragorn. He then heard the echo of her voice in his mind.

G _aladriel proceeded to hand him a crystalline vessel shaped like a teardrop, filling with a clear water and a shining light. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star." She then kissed him on the forehead as a mark of goodbye._

Back in the boat, Frodo looked at the glass in his hand, and glanced up at the shore. Galadriel stood there, her right arm upraised as she spoke to him, silently, as he passed by. "May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out."

The Fellowship sailed out onto the river as it left Lórien behind. White mountains were rising starkly beneath blue skies and green trees. In the boats, Gimli was talking to Legolas. "I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Gimli replied

Legolas smiled.

"It would seem Master Dwarf you have fallen under her spell." Jarvis reminded him.

"Aye. Perhaps true. But she is no witch. That I now Master Jarvis." Gimli replied.

Again like Peggy Jarvis would reflect on this moment later and while they may still mourn Gandalf this detour into Lorien be among one of the first uplifting moments of their journey.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. This is probably the shortest chapter I've written possibly because I wanted another one out but also because we'll be moving into the final battle on Amon Hen and I don't know if that will be divided up yet. It's another down time chapter before the final battle of the film and the breaking of the Fellowship. But that doesn't mean new things weren't learned in this chapter.**

 **I'll admit and debate myself whether introducing another villain one far removed from the Agent Carter time period is a great idea but I wanted to add unexpected twists. And if anyone is asking about whether the Ancient One will appear? Well you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Writing this story with the Agent Carter characters I'll admit has been harder probably because the LOTR is bigger and has more powerful foes at work and I hope I'm doing well with it.**

 **Again others if they are inspired to write their own Agent Carter/Middle Earth stories I encourage you do to do so.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	11. Broken Bonds Can Be Remade

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Agent Carter which belongs to Marvel and Disney nor the Lord of the Rings and anything related to that universe which belongs to Warner Brothers/New Line as well as the Tolkien estate. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. I wanted to get this chapter done last month but now it's here.** **Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter of story.**

* * *

 **Along the Anduin River**

The Fellowship were now passing out onto a larger branch of the Anduin beneath sheer cliffs. The Uruk-hai were marching along through the forest as the three boats carrying the Fellowship floated along.

Darkness fell as the Fellowship began to rest on a small island. Boromir looked out from behind a large rockv at a log floating in the river. Small hands clutched it, and the top of a head is barely visible over the log's edge, where the eyes glinted softly.

Angie seemed to notice as she whispered to Peggy "English. You ever seen a frog like that before?"

Before Peggy could answer, Aragorn corrected Angie as to what she was seeing "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria."

Gollum muttered his name as he watched them.

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Aragorn said

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir said worrying.

"Hand me a gun Peg" Dottie urged "I'll take him out before he even notices."

Peggy remembered what Gandalf said about Gollum earlier and how she thought about her own choice with keeping Dottie alive. "Like I've said before. You're not getting anything. And even if I did no matter how skilled you are someone will be alerted by the sound of something unfamiliar to them going off."

"You really have no sense of fun or logic do you?" Dottie asked.

Frodo having heard them shared their worries. He didn't seem to pay much attention as to Sam who was trying to help him "Have some food, Mister Frodo."

"No, Sam." Frodo said declining his offer.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mister Frodo…" Sam insisted.

Frodo still didn't budge "I'm all right."

"But you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would." Sam said trying to help him.

Frodo however was insistent "You can't help me, Sam… Not this time… Get some sleep."

Not wanting to go against his wishes despite his worries Sam reluctantly left him alone. Jarvis offered a hand "Don't worry Master Samwise. Frodo will find his way."

Boromir meanwhile was discussing their options with Aragorn "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn said not agreeing.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" Boromir asked

Frodo looked out, suffering, from his resting place, hearing Boromir's words.

"Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Boromir said as Aragorn turned away. Suddenly Boromir grabbed his arm and turned him. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! "Scared of who you are, of what you are." Boromir then proceeded to release Aragorn, who turned away.

Aragorn then turned back suddenly "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

Peggy had been quietly observing the conversation. Both men had their own demons to confront. Boromir was clearly an honourable man traumatised by what this war has done. Fear is a powerful tool and if used by smart individuals it could be the most deadly weapon of all. The Ring knew by using Boromir's fear for his people's safety he could be turned. On the same Boromir was right that Aragorn's fear of him becoming like his predecessors was plaguing him. This fear was going to consume them both if they didn't confront it. But they weren't the only ones feeling fear.

Jack sat alone examining his gun as he listened out to see if anyone was there as Peggy walked up to him "While we do need to be vigilant I don't think we need to worry for now."

Jack didn't reply. A lot was on his mind. The past and present and the future. The Ring was Sauron's great weapon. He knew deep down it was right to destroy it. But a part of him still wondered could it be possible to use it? Tempt Sauron with it and possibly trick him into being captured? But most of all he was thinking of himself and wondered why he survived that day? He had committed murder even when it was unwarranted. He was willing to betray the mission with Frost. Getting shot and seemingly die was his penance but he didn't die. Why?

Peggy knew Jack being brooding and silent only occurred when he was genuinely serious about something as she had only seen him do so a few times before. "Jack?"

"Forget it Marge. Just get some rest." Jack said as he got up and walked away.

* * *

 **Along the Anduin River**

The Fellowship's boats passed through a canyon. Boromir glanced at Frodo's boat across the water all the while the Uruks were running in pursuit of the Fellowship.

Aragorn lifted his head, half-smiles and tapped Frodo on the shoulder. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

The Fellowship looked up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath.

"My word." Jarvis said taken by the sight of it.

Two majestic statues proudly stood on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms were held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Voices sang out in the light. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!'" (Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world!)

"You think Howard could build such a structure?" Peggy asked

"I don't know if it's wise to challenge him on that Miss Carter." Jarvis said.

The Fellowship continued to sail towards a great, roaring waterfall.

 **On a gravel beach close to the Anduin River**

As they disembarked Boromir looked troubled and appeared to be fighting a conflict within him, as Frodo glanced at him, looking afraid. Peggy looked over at Jack who seemed to be facing a similar dilemma.

The Fellowship started to make camp as Aragorn relayed their path "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli sarcastically said as he explained what lied ahead.

Pippin looked up, alarmed as Angie huddled him close.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimili finished.

"Are you quite done?" Peggy sarcastically asked as she saw Jack was gone. Normally she would pay no attention at mind but she knew something was up.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn urged.

Gimli scoffed at the notion however "Recover my…?! Phrrr…"

"Dwarves and their pride" Jarvis muttered shaking his head.

"We should leave now." Legolas urged.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn urged.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it." Legolas said as his gaze wandered over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles.

"What do you think Miss Carter?" Jarvis asked as he suddenly noticed Peggy was gone "Miss Carter?"

"No dwarf need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." Gimli urged.

Merry, returned with some wood for the campfire as he looked around. "Where's Frodo?"

Sam, who was half-dozing, roused with a start.

Aragorn looked over the camp. His gaze stopped on Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage.

"Miss Carter, Agent Thompson and Miss Underwood I regret to say are gone too." Jarvis said disappointing himself for not noticing.

 **In the woods closeby Amon Hen**

Jack was wandering aimlessly through the woods clutching his head as he remembered various events. Shooting those surrendering Japanese and other casualties of war. Talking with Vernon and falling under his sway and then ready to fire at the Gamma bomb as Peggy waited to fire. Then being gunned down and lying on the floor waiting for death.

Suddenly though he was broken out of his trance by Peggy's voice "I know what's happening. And I want to help."

Jack looked at her and then away "Just go away Marge"

"I've felt it's call too Jack. In the past." Peggy said trying to help.

"It's not just the Ring Peggy. It's everything. I came back to the world treated like a hero and yet I caused innocent death. I let myself be manipulated into thinking I was doing good by Vernon. And now it's happening again. I should have died that day. Why didn't I?" Jack asked.

"War is a complicated thing Jack. Oh sure it seemed like we knew who the villains were but when you add these other components and the aftermath it's suddenly not so easy. And I don't think it'll get any easier." Peggy said

"Then how do we push through it?" Jack asked. "How do you make these temptations stop?"

"It's not something that leaves." Peggy said thinking of an answer "I think whatever pain we have we need it in someway or you could consider it a curse. I've dealt with so much more than you realise or I have shared. I thought by avoiding it or not letting anyone in I was preventing people from being harmed but all I did was harm myself and them by not allowing them their own choice. Let me in Jack. I'm trying to help you."

"Do you really think I'm a good man?" Jack asked her.

"Yes." Peggy said remembering she said so before.

"The more you people talk your friends out there are probably getting slaughtered." Dottie said as she approached them having followed Peggy when she went to look for Jack. "You can hear it can't you?"

The three stood in silence as suddenly they caught the sound of the Uruk-hai.

"Oh no." Peggy said as she quickly drew her gun and sword as Jack did the same.

A band of Uruk-hai suddenly fired an arrow as Peggy ducked and blocked another with her sword slicing it through as she then fired into the trees gunning the archer down as she and Jack then fired from where they were coming as they burst from the trees and moved into attack position.

Dottie no longer having her hands tied having broke free of the rope earlier used her quick movements to kick and snap the necks of approaching Uruk-hai as she grabbed one of their weapons and started slicing them and stabbing them and mercilessly cutting their heads off.

Peggy also combined both weapons effectively stabbing and shooting Uruk-hai sometimes in the chest and then in the head, splattering their brains. She didn't notice one gaining up on her as Jack fired into it's head killing it. Suddenly Peggy noticed one coming up behind Jack "Jack behind you."

Jack turned around only to be stabbed in the shoulder by a sword as he then shot it in the chest though it didn't seem to pierce the armour like some were wearing. It was clear this Uruk-hai had Vibranium armour and was strong enough and worthy enough that he could be considered to wield it. With that in mind the Orc gripped the gun as he pulled it away and it fired missing him but killing another Uruk-hai as he slashed him again leaving Jack to fall to the ground severely injured.

Peggy quickly engaged the Uruk-hai as she clashed swords but found herself overwhelmed by the strength as she then saw Dottie use her graceful movements decided to change tactics. Ducking she quickly swept the leg causing him to fall on his back. He then moved again as she kicked him back in the chest though she quickly regretted the decision feeling the weight of the armour from the kick but it still was enough to knock him back.

Jack struggled but got to his feet as he gripped hands with the Uruk-hai as Jack tried kneeing him in the leg but struggled as the Uruk-hai headbutted him as he then grabbed his gun and attempted to fire directly in his face but only shot through his eye blinding him as Peggy then swiftly decapitated him ending the Uruk-hai's short life.

She looked over to find all the Uruk-hai were dead. For once she was glad Dottie was here but she knew it was only to help herself. She quickly went to Jack who had collapsed on the ground as she tried to keep him still but found all the wounds had cut deep. Even if Jarvis or Aragorn were here she wasn't sure if he could be saved. But still if she moved fast "Don't move. We need to get to the others..."

"Peggy." Jack said stopping her his voice hoarse and weak "Just let me go."

"I won't leave you soldier." Peggy said

"War like you said is complicated. We don't know why some die and some live. Fate has a way of looking at things." Jack said as he coughed.

"You should have moved." Peggy said thinking if he moved he wouldn't have been hit.

"I was never good at following your orders was I?" Jack sarcastically asked her. Knowing his time was limited he had to say what he needed to say "I'm sorry for acting the way I did. Now. In the past. I wondered why all these people stuck up for you from Stark to Philips to the Chief to Sousa. I get it. Because you'll stick you're neck out for guys like me even though I probably don't deserve it."

"I have a knack for seeing the good in stubborn people" Peggy said remembering Thorin

"Well as a representative. Thank you" Jack said as he smiled and sighed his last breath and died.

Peggy inside was mourning. But she also knew the Uruk-hai had probably found the others by now "I know I'm going to regret this but I need your he-"

Dottie had already bailed though much to Peggy's frustration "Bloody hell!"

Seeing tracks she grabbed Jack's gun and followed their directions. She needed to move and fast.

* * *

 **In the ruins of Amon Hen**

Aragorn had caught up with Frodo who explained what happened with Boromir. The Ring had corrupted Boromir and he attempted to harm Frodo but Frodo had escaped. After assuring Frodo he wouldn't harm him Aragorn had let Frodo go. Now he was walking out from beneath the ruin as troop of Uruk-hai were advancing towards him. Walking towards them, he proceeded to touch his sword to his forehead.

The Uruks attacked as Aragorn cut several down, but they quickly forced him up the stairs of the seat.

 **In the forest**

Sam and Jarvis were searching frantically for Frodo in the woods. "Mister Frodo!"

"Master Frodo?!" Jarvis yelled calling for him.

Lurtz's order could be heard through the forest "Find the Halflings! Yaggh! Find the Halflings!"

Knowing Frodo needed to be found and only Sam could probably find him he decided to make a decision he hoped was the right one "It's been an honour Master Samwise."

"Mister Jarvis I don't understand?" Sam asked confused.

"You need to find Frodo without me. I'll distract these unruly brigands." Jarvis said

Sam understood as he quickly ran. The Uruk-hai were about to chase him as Jarvis yelled at them "Come on now don't tell me you don't want a bit of man flesh?!"

Jarvis yelped as they made chase but he was grateful Sam was able to get away unscathed. He hoped he could find Peggy before it was too late.

As he ran though he found some were being stabbed as he saw Dottie running through. He didn't know whether to be grateful or worried but decided on the former.

"Keep moving Jeeves they're aren't going to slow down!" Dottie warned.

 **In the ruins of Amon Hen**

"Elendil!" Aragorn yelled as Legolas and Gimli ran forward from behind the ruin. Legolas proceeded to shoot several Uruk-hai with his arrows as Gimli landed blows with his axe.

"Aragorn! Go!" Legolas urged

 **In the forest**

Frodo ran as he hid behind a tree. Across the way, Merry, Angie and Pippin were hiding in a space under some fallen tree trunks.

"Just stay calm guys. And Pippin don't panic." Angie urged.

Merry suddenly noticed Frodo "Frodo!"

"Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin urged.

Frodo looked at them as he shook his head.

Pippin was confused "What's he doin'?"

Merry quickly realised "He's leavin'."

"No!" Pippin said as he ran out towards Frodo.

"Pippin!" Angie said as she and Merry went after him.

Merry, Angie and Pippin were now out in the open as several Uruk-hai were coming down the hill, towards them.

"Run, Frodo! Go!" Merry urged as he cupped his hands and called out to the Uruk-hai. "Hey! Hey you! Over here!"

"Hey!" Pippin yelled

"Over here!" Merry called

Pippin waved his arms "This way!"

"We won't be here for long!" Angie yelled as she and both of the Hobbits ran away from Frodo. The Uruk-hai troop followed them as Frodo made a break for it, running in the opposite direction.

"It's working!" Pippin said feeling he was proud.

"I know its working! Run!" Merry said

"All that jogging in the morning is paying off" Angie said as she ran.

 **Back at the hilltop, In the ruins of Amon Hen**

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli continued to fight the Uruk-hai. In one smooth move, Legolas proceeded to stab one Uruk with an arrow then shoot it out at another. Gimli wielded his axe as Aragorn stabbed one behind his back.

As another tried to gang up on Gimli from behind it suddenly was shot through the head as it's corpse collapsed as Peggy arrived.

"Watch where you're firing!" Gimli urged "We don't all want splattered brains on us."

"Even if you aren't tall enough to be hit you can still move." Peggy said as she looked around "How close are Boromir and Frodo?"

"They split off from us. We've been searching for Boromir." Aragorn explained.

Gimli noticed she was alone "Where is Thompson and that untrustworthy assassin Miss Underwood."

"I lost Dottie in the confusion. But Jack I'm afraid fell." Peggy revealed.

Both Gimli and Legolas expressed shock and sadness. Aragorn shared their pain at the loss of a fellow man and one who from the time he knew him seemed to be a good man and obviously he knew Peggy was feeling this loss. But like she already knew there would be time to mourn "We need to keep moving. Hurry!"

 **In the forest**

Angie, Merry and Pippin ran across an old stone bridge. At its far end, they stopped to see Uruk-hai running towards them. The Uruks were closing in, both in front and behind. Angie got in front as she prepared to die for their safety.

An Uruk ran up to them, raising his battleaxe. It was at that moment however Boromir suddenly came charging in as he knocked the Uruk back, and killed him with his own axe. He then proceeded to throw knife at another as more closed in.

Legolas proceeded to kill Orc after Orc as he shot down an Uruk who was closing in on Aragorn.

Peggy duel wielding Thompson's gun shot more Uruk-hai as suddenly three loud horn blasts were heard.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas realised

"Boromir!" Aragorn said as he ran down the slope towards the sound, but Uruks were now between him and Boromir.

Boromir sounded the Horn of Gondor again as the Uruks attacked him.

Aragorn battled madly towards Boromir but found himself still forced back.

Peggy was slightly closer but had an advantage as she fired more bullets and quickly decided to load in the bullets Galadriel gave her feeling now was a good time as any to utilise her gift. The force of the bullets showed themselves as they effortlessly gunned pierced through the armour even the Vibranium ones showing they were as strong as it. Some Orcs using the variation design of Red Skulls weapon attempted to fire their disintegration gun attacks but again missed and found themselves killed.

Suddenly one was stabbed through the head as a sword was thrown into it's head as Dottie and Jarvis arrived.

"Miss Carter!" Jarvis yelled happy to see her "She's with us I think. For now."

"I know." Peggy said still feeling saddened.

She didn't need to spell out something had happened to Jack as Jarvis understood "Come on. Lord Boromir needs us."

Boromir killed two more as Angie, Merry and Pippin stabbed some Orcs.

"Run! Run!" Boromir urged.

Boromir continued to fight on as Lurtz arrived on the scene., Angie, Merry and Pippin continued to throw rocks hoping to help as they moved away.

Despite being able to fight on Boromir found himself overwhelmed as he was suddenly struck several blows by an Uruk-hai wounding him as Lurtz aimed a black-fletched bow at him as he then proceeded to fire.

Boromir jerked backwards at the blow to his left shoulder.

Merry stopped in mid-throw as Boromir fell. Angie and the Hobbits looked at him in shock as Boromir began to breathe hard. Uruks came closer, and Boromir despite his situation he nonetheless gave a battle cry he would have uttered before in many battles as he rose and swung his sword at one, who fell upon his attack.

Lurtz growled and walked down the slope. He lifted his bow, and shot again, as Boromir turned to look at him.

A black arrow flew into Boromir's stomach as he dropped to his knees again, gasping. Angie, Merry and Pippin still stood in shock, rocks in hand.

Boromir stared into their eyes as he then got back up and swung his sword at another Uruk as Lurtz proceeded to shoot him one more time, in the leg as Boromir fell on his knees and stayed there, swaying a little and blinking with his horn being cloven in two.

Angie, Merry and Pippin looked at him, aghast as they then took up their swords and attacked the Uruk-hai.

The Uruk-hai lifted them up and carried them off as Merry and Pippin waved their arms frantically.

Angie struggled but another knocked her in the head as two dragged her off. Saruman didn't say to capture any of the Agent's friends but they found that they could at least use a prize themselves. When they could rest they could eat her.

The Uruk-hai troop walked away from Boromir, who looked on helplessly. Lurtz stopped before his foe relishing in the kill as Boromir swallowed and stared back at him. He had failed Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Angie but also failed himself. Whatever awaited him he would accept his fate.

Lurtz snarled and pulled his bow back, ready to deliver the final blow.

Aragorn crashed into him, as the arrow flew off harmlessly.

Lurtz and Aragorn proceeded to fight. Aragorn lost his sword as he was thrown to the ground. Getting up, Lurtz proceeded to throw a two-prong shield at Aragorn, pinning him by the neck against a tree.

Lurtz raised his sword as he struck, but Aragorn managed to slips beneath the shield. Aragorn quickly pulled out a knife and stabbed Lurtz in the leg. Lurtz roared as he pulled out the knife, licking the blood from it, as he threw it at Aragorn. Aragorn batted the knife away with his sword as he closed in on Lurtz and in a flurry of swordplay, sliced his arm off and then stabbed him through chest. Lurtz pulled himself up on the sword, closer to Aragorn, snarling as he forced Aragorn back on the ground.

Before he could move Lurtz jerked back as the bullets from the duel wielding guns held by Peggy pierced through his armour but he still lived but it gave enough time for Aragorn to pull his sword out, swing it it, and hack off Lurtz's head as the rest of him fell to the ground.

Pausing moment Aragorn then raced to Boromir but was worried he was too late "No!"

Boromir, pale and bloodied, was now lying on his back. Aragorn kneeled near Boromir, who grabbed Aragorn's shoulder.

Jarvis quickly went to assist taking out some supplies he packed in satchel.

"They took the little ones and Lady Angie." Boromir said as he choked.

Peggy was alarmed by this. Angie was still in many ways a civilian. Now by letting her stay she had endangered her life. She could only hope she could hang on before they could be rescued.

"Be still." Aragorn urged.

Jarvis was removing the arrows "That's the last one."

Jarvis threw one of the arrows that was launched in his leg to the ground. What nobody didn't notice was something spatter on a nearby rock.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked urgently.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn calmly told him.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir revealed.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir said the guilt still with him.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn said as he tried to clean the wounds despite knowing he couldn't heal them.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin." Boromir said accepting the inevitable.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail!" Aragorn promised.

Boromir couldn't believe it "Our people? Our people."

He then reached for his sword as Aragorn placed the hilt in his hand, and helped Boromir clasp it to his chest. "I would have followed you my Brother… my Captain… my King!"

With these final words Boromir appeared to die.

Aragorn touched his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect. "Be at peace, son of Gondor." He then bent and kissed Boromir on the brow.

Legolas looked sadly at Aragorn and Boromir as Gimli bowed his head and turned away. Dottie didn't say anything as Jarvis walked towards Peggy the feeling of grief on their faces now mourning for two losses.

Aragorn stood up "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."

"Not many soldiers unfortunately are given even such a simple thing." Peggy said remembering how plenty of bodies from the war never returned to their families. Boromir would be among the others. And now so would Jack.

 **Along the banks of the river**

Boromir was now laid to rest in one of the boats, his sword resting with him with his shield is above his head and his split horn at his side. Jack was laid in a boat behind him. Peggy debated about placing his gun with him but Jarvis urged her to keep it. It would allow him to still be with them.

Both boats slipped over the falls of Rauros. Gimli watched the boats disappear as Aragorn put on Boromir's vambraces.

Peggy watched both boats go over as she reflected on these losses. The battle had only just begun and yet she felt like so much was lost already. Was this how it was going to continue to be? Part of Peggy wondered why the fight had to continue? Was it because they would be able to go back to something? Was this why they did it so they could go home? There were those who did this and would never be able to come home. Like Boromir and Jack.

Jarvis walked up to her as he threw the mostly broken arrows to the ground "Mr. Thompson and Boromir's deaths can't be your burden Miss Carter. You mustn't allow their sacrifice to be a weight on your shoulders."

"I know. Do you ever think Mr. Jarvis? What those people who never get to go home think when they don't?" Peggy asked.

"I would assume they hope that those waiting didn't wait forever. They would try to keep their memory alive but know they don't have to continue hoping for something. That may never come. They wouldn't want to be their burden." Jarvis said.

Peggy looked down as she looked at the tip of an arrow. It was the same one from before as she noticed a white substance that seemed to be visible. That was strange. She assumed it was a poison of some kind. But why use a poison if the arrow could kill already? "Mr. Jarvis how far did these arrows go?"

"They were put in deep. The one in Lord Boromir's stomach though didn't quite push in but it was enough to kill him." Jarvis said wondering why she was asking?

For some reason Peggy wasn't satisfied. Still they had sent Boromir's body to it's final resting place. Part of her hopes she was being paranoid and hoped they hadn't made a mistake.

Legolas shoved a boat into the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."

Aragorn stood still saying nothing.]

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said

"I wouldn't say that necessarily." Peggy urged.

Aragorn agreed as he put his hands on their shoulders "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Angie, Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other, grinning as the latter gave an enthusiastic "Yes! Haha!"

Aragorn proceeded to run into the woods followed by Legolas and Gimli

"So how far does the word hunt go?" Dottie called out.

"Not as far you no doubt want for yourself." Peggy warned her "These eyes are forever fixed on you."

"Of course you will. Because you wouldn't be you if you didn't." Dottie said "You're not an idiot Peg. It's why I like you."

"You had a chance to escape. Why didn't you?" Peggy asked wondering why she stayed for the fight.

"Not a lot of places to go. But if I change directions you'll know. Hope you can keep up." Dottie said as she ran ahead.

With that Peggy prepared to follow "Coming Mr. Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss Carter" Jarvis said as he picked up some supplies "Only the essentials."

"We're going to need them. Let's go." Peggy said as she and Jarvis ran off following their comrades and prisoner. They would save their friends. No matter what.

 **Down by the waterfall**

Boromir's boat had been turned over as it was now on a surface. Clothes were tattered as a creature walked on the ground surface. Peggy had a reason to be worried. Frost had wanted to test her Vampire formula and behind Saruman's back instructed Lurtz to use it. The substance was invisible and easily undetectable so it wouldn't be found until later but could also simulate death. Things were about to get worse.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter and the Fellowship of the Ring section done. Took awhile to finish but I was glad to finish it here. And yet I still don't know but hoped this chapter was interesting and the changes going forward.**

 **Boromir's survival is something that though I haven't read many crossovers is something I've seen done before. It's part of the consequences other characters have both positive and negative. While the ultimate outcome has to remain the same if our crossover heroes don't change things in someway but also something that feels natural to the story then there kind of is no point to the story it would just be something where these characters interrupt something already in progress but you would wonder why they had too? The question though is how could I make my take different from others? Well as Agent Carter adapted comic book villains I felt I could continue that. For all intense in purposes Boromir as a vampire is a take on the Captain America villain Baron Blood. Will he be redeemed? Hopefully he can but that's just one story to flesh out. Also like other stories I won't show Frodo and Sam because it'll help cut an already lengthy story taking out whatever I add in half but also their story isn't something that needs to be changed.**

 **There are times when a character is given their thoughts and I wonder if its natural or someone sounding like a speech thing but it doesn't sound natural. I hope the conversations and thoughts Peggy, Jarvis and Jack had felt that way. As for why Jack died despite I kept him alive because of the possible Season 3 that in this universe took place off screen? Well the indication seemed to be he would live anyway had it been made but also because I wanted to deal with him and give some closure and felt now he could be okay with it. Also with many characters in the story already I felt one had to go early on so others can get their time and again to show the consequences.**

 **I debated about whether Jarvis should have gone with Merry and Pippin as both he and Angie fit the unlikely hero but I felt separating him and Peggy for a lot of the story again would feel too much like before at least until it warrants it. But the bond between Angie and the Hobbits I've tried to make clear and I hope to manage it well.**

 **You will get to see the Howling Commandos again soon but they won't link up with the heroes right away during the scene.**

 **Writing this story with the Agent Carter characters I'll admit has been harder probably because the LOTR is bigger and has more powerful foes at work and I hope I'm doing well with it.**

 **Again others if they are inspired to write their own Agent Carter/Middle Earth stories I encourage you do to do so.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	12. The Hunt Is On

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Agent Carter which belongs to Marvel and Disney nor the Lord of the Rings and anything related to that universe which belongs to Warner Brothers/New Line as well as the Tolkien estate. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Didn't plan on another chapter so soon but because I'm still trying to find ways to work out writing new chapters for my other two stories and being inspired by the release of Dr. Matthattan's new chapters and end of his latest story I decided to go and add a new chapter to this one.** **Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter of story.**

* * *

 **The Wold, East of the Kingdom of Rohan**

The Uruk-hai were marching, carrying Merry, Angie and Pippin on their backs. They had left Amon Hen long behind and were now in a region known as the Wold that was made of open plains, occasionally dotted by clusters of rocks and boulders. The Wold was part of the eastern half of the Mannish Kingdom of Rohan.

Only 40 of the Uruks that attacked the Fellowship survived and only stopped once to better secure their captives by binding the trio's wrists to the front with rope allowing the hobbits to be carried in a rough piggyback while Angie was carried over the shoulder of the same Uruk that grabbed her. Along with binding them they removed any weapons the three carried which meant for Merry and Pippin the Noldor daggers Galadriel gave them. Angie only had a sword on her person having given most of her belongings including her scripts given to her by Galadriel to Jarvis to keep in baggage and be better stored. This at least meant they wouldn't be ripped up by the Uruks who wouldn't find use for them anyway.

Pippin tried in vain to call to his cousin "Merry! Merry!"

Orcs emerged as the Uruk's leader stopped his company. The Orc leader, Grishnakh wasn't pleased with what he and his fellow Orcs considered an abomination of their race ""You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now."

Ugluk the Uruk-hai leader didn't care for his lesser brethren either "I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them."

Pippin looked over at his fellow captives noticing Angie was stirring but not quite awake as he noticed Merry was seemingly unconscious "Merry! Merry! Wake up! My friend is sick! He needs water. Please!"

Ugluk decided to have some fun at his captive's expense "Sick is he? Give him some medicine, boys!"

The Uruks growled as one poured a sticky red liquid into Merry's mouth as Merry choked. The odour stirred Angie awake.

"Stop it!" Pippin pleaded

"Can't take his draught!" Ugluk wondered

Pippin didn't want to see his cousin harmed further "Leave him alone!"

Ugluk knew the Hobbit wasn't in any position to threaten him "Why? You want some? Huh? Then keep your mouth shut."

"You know there's a word for people like you back home pal" Angie said "But I'd rather not say in front of them so I'll just say you're like all bullies. You pick on someone smaller when really they're probably smarter then you and your jealous of that. Among other things."

Ugluk was angered at the woman's defiance never of which occurred from their kind before "Be silent wench! When we rest you're hairs will be plucked and your meat will be ours to feed on."

"Hope you don't mind I was trying to watch my figure. The meat might not be as thick as you want" Angie said sarcastically "That big guy would make a more satisfying meal"

Ugluk didn't indulge the woman further.

Pippin whispered to his cousin hoping he was okay "Merry."

"Hello, Pip." Merry said

"You're hurt." Pippin said concerned.

"I'm fine. It was just an act." Merry assured him.

Pippin was surprised at his cousin's ploy "An act?"

"See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Pippin." Merry assured him as looked at Angie wondering if the resident actress enjoyed his performance "How was that improv technique Angie?"

"Excellent" Angie told him "You're a natural."

One of the big orcs named Mauhur suddenly sniffed the air.

"What is it? What do you smell?" Mauhur asked him

"Man-flesh." Mauhur answered as he caught something else "Feminine smell. Different to the man's"

"Aragorn and Peggy!" Pippin whispered as he shared a look with his fellow captives.

"They've picked up our trail! Let's go!" Ugluk ordered

The Uruk-hai continued marching hoping they'd be able to outrun their pursuers. Hearing what they said about a trail Pippin got the idea to tear his elven brooch off his cloak with his teeth, as he then dropped it onto the ground.

* * *

 **On the Grassy Plains, East to the Orcs**

A long way to the east Aragorn was lying down with his ear pressed to the ground of a small rocky hill. Using this valuable skill he learned years ago as a Ranger he could hear the orcs' movement echoing through the earth. Peggy was standing near him.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." Aragorn commented about the orcs to Peggy and himself.

"Then they can't be that far ahead and that we'll be coming for them" Peggy said knowing that being a collected unit with a mission they weren't going to stop until they weren't able to stand no more.

As Aragorn got up he turned to the other Fellowship members and Underwood standing further down the slope as he urged them "Hurry!"

Aragorn and Peggy proceeded to run off, Legolas rushing to follow them leaving Jarvis and Gimli in their wake as Underwood quickly moved ahead of them.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas urged.

"Three day's and night's pursuit… no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli said standing still for a moment.

Remembering something said before Jarvis knew a way to get him moving "Perhaps you do need to recover your strength Master Dwarf. I will be honour bound to stay with you of course."

Gimli knew he was rattling him "I wasn't planning on standing here for long!"

Like the Uruk-hai who attacked them the group had long left Amon Hen behind as they ran a westerly direction across plains.

The companions eventually entered the valley where the Uruk-hai stopped. Aragorn bent down to pick up Pippin's brooch.

"We can stop to admire leaves now?" Dottie sarcastically asked

Aragorn chose to ignore her "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

Peggy chose to ignore Underwood's comment too as she realised why that was "They've left us a trail"

Legolas felt relieved "They may yet be alive."

As the others caught up Jarvis was equally relieved "One step closer it would seem.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn revealed "Come!"

Gimli stumbled as he rolled to the ground.

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them." Legolas encouraged

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." Gimli panted

"Good then you won't mind me doing some?" Dottie slyly asked as she ran ahead.

Gimli knew not to discourage a lady but he was beginning to understand why Peggy felt the way she did about this "Underwood" not because she was deadly in battle she had proven that but she also proved to be someone who liked provoking others. He wasn't a fan of such motives.

 **Grassy plains of Rohan**

Eventually they came to rest over a hill and paused, gazing across the plains.

"Rohan." Aragorn described the lands that was facing the Fellowship "Home of the horse-lords."

Peggy remembered Gandalf and Elrond telling her that Dugan, his team and Rose were tasked with securing Rohan's help but remembered not to say anything. Hopefully they had made it there by now but who knows what journey had faced them. Still at the sound of 'Horse Lords' and remembering her history she thought of famous horse riding nations throughout history such as the Scythians, Huns and Mongols and given their brutal excesses she wondered if maybe Gandalf and Elrond were mistaken. Though they probably weren't she wanted to be sure.

"Are the people of Rohan nomads?" Peggy questioned.

Aragorn shook his head "No they are not Peggy. Despite their bond with their horses the Rohirrim reside in farmlands and wooden settlements. The largest is their crown city Edoras which is several days westward from here."

"Well let's hope they can give a warm reception" Jarvis said feeling optimistic.

"And if they don't just stab them in the foot." Dottie said feeling either outcome she would gain something out of.

Aragorn noticed something "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Legolas was scanning the landscape before him.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called out to his Elven friend "What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn North west. They are taking our friends to Isengard!" Legolas revealed.

"Saruman." Aragorn muttered grimly.

"Saruman probably knows a Hobbit possesses the Ring but he doesn't know which one." Peggy said understanding the motive "At least we're ahead on that front."

"But why would he want Lady Angie?" Gimli asked.

"He probably doesn't." Dottie said understanding the Uruk-hai's motives "If you're good at something you don't work for free. You get something in return. For most people it's money. For a bunch of ugly monsters like them? There's only one thing."

"Food!" Jarvis realised in horror.

"They aren't going to burn her." Peggy urged not giving up on her friend "Because they'll be burned first."

* * *

 **Isengard's Chambers**

Saruman was standing in his chamber, his palm over the Palantír. "The world is changing. "Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor. "To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman, and the union of the Two Towers. Together, My Lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle-Earth."

Orcs were working in the caverns of Isengard as Saruman relayed his plans "The old world will burn in the fires of industry. Forests will fall. A new order will rise. We will drive the machinery of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fist of the orcs. We have only to remove those who oppose us."

 **Insengard's Pits**

Saruman surveyed the pits of Isengard as he gave an Orc an order "I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!"

The Orc however believed such a task was impossible "But my Lord, there are too many! They cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means."

"Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day." Saruman ordered.

"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires." The Orc revealed

Saruman knew asking for input from Frost was pointless. For one she was too engrossed in her own work and he still knew he didn't need her to get involved in his plans. His next move was personal given his past and showed he now truly was a shell of his former self. "The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep. Burn it."

"Yes!" The Orc agreed

 **Saruman's Chambers, Isengard**

Saruman was holding an audience in his chamber with a Dunlending chieftan "We will fight for you."

"Swear it." Saruman urged.

The Dunlending proceeded to cut his hand with a large knife as blood dripped out of his fist. "We will die for Saruman."

 **Outside of Isengard**

Saruman was standing in the middle of a group of Wildmen, who were holding torches and weapons. "The horsemen took your lands. They drove your people into the hills to scratch the living off rocks."

The group murmured in agreement.

"Take back the lands they stole from you. Burn every village!" Saruman urged as the crowd roared with approval. "It will begin in Rohan. Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more."

 **Rohan Village**

The Wildmen and orcs wasted no time as they attacked a village laying waste as homes were burned within seconds and panicking villagers were securing their escape.

One woman was making sure her children lived "Èothan, Èothan! You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two." She then put a little girl onto the horse in front of her brother.

"But Papa says Èothan must not ride Garold. She's too big for him!" The little girl Freda urged.

"Listen to me! You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?!" Their mother urged

"Yes mama!" Eothan understand

Freda cried at the prospect of maybe not seeing her mother again "I don't want to leave! I don't wanna go!"

Their mother however knew she would "Listen to me. I _will_ find you there "Quickly!"

She then looked at her children ride away. "Go child!"

The army set fire to the village as Èothan and Freda looked back from a distance. On a nearby hilltop the Commandos were watching the display with frustration that they arrived too late to prevent the damage. They had managed to stop at a few places along the way as they were now close to their main destination. While they weren't going to save their homes they could at least save the lives of those who remained.

"Come on Commandos. Let's move!" Dugan urged as they moved from their spot and opened fire on the Orcs and Wildmen gunning them down.

Rose didn't even think to respond in surprise she was being considered as one now determined to protect the people. People underestimated her because of her heavyset appearance but she was about to again prove any Orcs wrong as she rolled across a plain and grabbed a neck of one and snapped it and shot one through the chest, the bullet easily piercing through the armour.

Izzy picked a few grenades from her bag as she rigged them along a line to create a makeshift landmine as the attackers were instantly sent flying some Orcs exploding upon impact.

Ralston and Manelli were helping villagers to get to their horses as the former had secured the safety of Eothan and Freda's mother "Go now!"

Having secured those who could escape the Commandos began a retreat as they led the villagers in their escape as Dugan ordered them to go.

 **Saruman's Chambers**

Saruman felt victory was in his grasp "Rohan, my lord, is ready to fall."

 **Frost's Cavern**

Manfredi had casually walked by Saruman as he entered where Frost resided. Part of him wondered how much she was developing. "Babe I have to be honest and ask. What's the end goal here?"

Masque didn't seem offended by his question not that he could tell given he couldn't see her expression "Creation Joseph."

"Can I admit to saying I'm lost?" Manfredi asked.

While Frost was a scientist given she grew up with religious family and what she'd seen she knew not dismiss what others didn't believe in so she believed her comparison was valid "They say it took God 6 days to create the universe. I plan to rebuild this world in a shorter amount of time."

"Then why are you building weapons to help destroy it?" Manfredi asked confused.

"Sauron and Saruman want this devastation to leave impact. I'm securing it so than when I come to help them they'll have no choice but to turn to me." Frost revealed "This is a primitive world Joseph that needs to evolve and can only do so if we force progress. They can become a society as advanced even more then ours if they give in and let me guide them." While she didn't show it exteriorly in the end this was still about recognition Frost for her true talents and the recognition that would come with it. "People will die but they'll thank me when it's over. Sacrifices have to be made for progress." While she was obviously thinking of her inventing the other scientific aspects of Frost weren't lost on her at what destroying so much life to rebuild it to be better meant the loss of the possible intelligent life she heard of in Fangorn "Shame about the Ents though. So much potential lost for communication."

Manfredi began to worry again. This sounded vaguely similar to the crazy talk she was spewing under the Zero Matter's influence. Maybe he'd have to broker another alliance with Peggy Carter and her friends. Part of him wondered though how she was going to accomplish such a feat without it? He didn't dare ask as he left her alone.

Masque had sensed his fear with her newfound power. The power she was given by Dormammu that while she would spread his power he didn't know how she was going to use it. She knew she would be able to master science and magic in due time and when she did she was going to reverse engineer them and use the Dark Dimension's power to give life as Dormammu had told to her what was dead. A dead environment revived would show the citizens she was capable of so much. Only she could make them see true progress. They would adapt or perish under their own failure and mistakes. And if they failed they would have no one to blame but themselves. But first she would make Peggy Carter live long enough see her make them rise to their true potential. And witness her failure at being unable to be the one who helped change the world. They both had their strengths and one was sitting on what she had and not using it to improve them. She was and always will be a an active not someone waiting for things to change. The waiting thankfully would soon be over.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. Not much since this is an intro chapter but given we're in the middle portion this obviously means things have be upped and characters have to come closer into the frontlines.**

 **Being a villain of the story Frost needed to have her own ambitions because making her subservient wouldn't work because as was witnessed in the show she wouldn't do that. The struggle though was figuring out what she could want. Given the fact she grew up with a parent who discouraged her from using her gift of intellect and only use her Feminine gifts it's probably about notoriety and recognition which she briefly gained through helping rotate the frequencies used by the Allies to send coded messages across enemy lines during WW2.**

 **Her constant thinking and studying is my perception that she would be someone who believed she was the right person to push people to higher level of advancement and allow people to see their potential but she would command over them in order to further her goals. Except rather than let the change come naturally she's forcing it and pushing it in a way that can't exactly come right away. The fact that she was an actress again the price of Fame comes in except it's not the recognition she's after. I don't see many people talk about Agent Carter so trying to analyse the Season 2 villain is tough and I haven't gone back to it in awhile. Anything that doesn't entirely feel like it belongs is basically the character has changed and moved beyond anything how she was in the show and again is always moving one step ahead and thus goals change.**

 **Moving away from villains we also caught up with the Commando's and Rose who now is considered part of their number. While they probably should have reached Edoras then they would be imprisoned by Grima and I didn't want Peggy to see her friends hurt right away. That's not to say some friends might become prisoners later. Much like the Warrior's Three their role wasn't big in First Avenger and since that and Agent Carter are the only time they can appear this allows them to be explored and I'm glad to give them more moments.**

 **While Legolas said "Northeast" in the film Dr. Matthattan's Avengers of the Ring said that direction wasn't entirely accurate and I'll believe that. Because of Angie though I acknowledge one of the internet's earliest memes is slightly messed up.**

 **Peggy is someone not to be underestimated as are some of those that surround her which admittedly started with Steve also. This theme also paired well with the Hobbit and was at least I hope part of what I tried to imply with my last story. It continues here obviously given who will destroy the Ring but other heroes also will prove themselves.**

 **Again hope things sound natural and not too forced.** **Writing this story with the Agent Carter characters I'll admit has been harder probably because the LOTR is bigger and has more powerful foes at work and I hope I'm doing well with it. If stories continue in the future there will no doubt be bigger deviations though don't expect Avengers to appear because they're adventures in Middle Earth are well documented and better handled by Dr. Matthattan but doesn't mean don't expect some familiar faces in future stories. Also go check out the Doc's new chapters and his latest completed story Avengers Dagor Arnediad. My stories will always pale in comparison but they always remain a constant inspiration and a strive to do better.**

 **Again others if they are inspired to write their own Agent Carter/Middle Earth stories I encourage you do to do so.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
